TWD: Clementine the Scumbag
by MistyxKisame
Summary: This is the alternate scumbag version of TWD season 2. Story somewhat changes and some characters will live that died. Rated T for language. Suggestions for story welcome.
1. Enter Clem

This is my first TWD fanfic! I hope everyone likes it! It takes place in Season 2 instead of season 1 and it takes place after the time skip where Clementine is 11 now. This is basically what I would have done if I was Clementine in TWD. I might do one on Lee in Season 1, but only after this story is done, which might take a while.

WARNING: I am very scumbaggish in this story and the story has changed a little bit, some parts are skipped here and there, and does contain spoilers, so leave now if you don't want either and I don't want to hear any complaints.

* * *

><p>I shivered as Christa poked at the small fire we had going. I wish we could have found a nice cabin or something to sit in while the stupid weasel (at least I think it was a weasel) cooked over the fire. It was lighlty raining where we were, so the fire was pretty low. I wanted to say that it was useless to keep the fire going, but I was afraid she would snap at me or something. Even though I've repeatedly said I was sorry for somewhat causing Omid's death, I felt like Christa was still blaming me for what happened. I hated myself for letting him die, but it was an accident! If anything, they're kind of to blame too! Someone should have been keeping watch! But what does it matter anymore.<p>

"Is it going to be done soon?" I asked quietly.

"Not even close. The flames are too low and it might not be done until morning."

Morning?! I would starve by that time! I sighed.

"I'm going to go look for more wood." Christa went off by herself.

"I might as well try to keep this fire going while she's gone." I sighed. I went around our little campsite, searching for anything that'll burn. After finding nothing that would burn a long time, I decided to look through my things. I wish I hadn't.

The very first thing I saw was Lee, my best friend. Why had didn't I just stay with him? Every time I looked at the photo, I wonder, what if he was here. Everything was better with Lee. Ever since Omid died, Christa's a bit cold, but she's the only one I have left. Lee's dead, Kenny's…well Christa told me he was probably dead…Ben's dead, Kenny's family is dead, Lily's off on the RV, although I heard Kenny said the thing ran out of gas or something, and my mom and dad are dead too. Would it be long before I died too?

Next was a picture Duck drew. I felt really bad. Holding a dead kid's picture of his probably equally dead family made me want to cry. Yeah Duck was a little annoying, but I didn't hate him. I never did. At least he was a nice kid that I could play with and mess around with when Lee was busy…plus I kinda had a crush on him. Katjaa was really nice and I was really shocked when she died. Why did she have to leave poor Kenny? Kenny was really messed up after both of them died. I wonder if she feels bad that she left him all alone and angry. I wonder if he's okay now or is he with his family?

After digging around some more, I found a lighter. I dared not to burn Lee's torn photo or Duck's picture. It would be both disrespectful and an insult to their memories. Luckily I found a log and added it to the fire. Now our weasel thing would cook just a little faster. Suddenly, I heard loud talking from the woods. It sounded like Christa was in trouble! When I arrived on the scene, I saw that she was indeed in danger and I needed to help her out. They were both hassling her about her group, which we don't really have. I was caught between two choices. Do I run or do I help? Seeing as they had weapons and we were outdone by weapons, size, and number, I decided, "Fuck that," and threw a rock.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled when she just stood there looking all confused. When she saw me, she bolted off and so did I, although I heard some noises that indicted that she had either gotten hit or shot. After a while some large guy started chasing after me too. In the end I ended up floating down a river and waking up somewhere completely new. I was scared out of my freakin' mind. Besides the time when I was with my bitten babysitter, I had never really been alone before. I've always had someone with me and nowadays it was even more dangerous for someone like me to be alone. I had no one to watch my back or talk to me or look out for me. Being alone kind of scared me.

"Hello?" I called out. I wish I had someone to call out to. Christa was probably miles away from where I was and everyone I knew was either dead or not here. Where was Molly when you needed her? I wish she was here…or Lee…or Kenny…or my parents… I kept walking, feeling even more scared by the minute. I had no gun and my backpack was nowhere to be seen and I wish I still had it. A few minutes later a dog popped out of the bushes. I smiled at him. Sure he was a little dirty, but he was still cute.

"Hey there boy!" I said smiling. I looked around. I didn't hear or see anyone. Was he alone too? I checked his collar carefully. His name was Sam. "Hello, Sam. I'm Clementine!"

"Woof!" he barked, as if to say hello too.

Great! Now I had a useful companion now! I've never had a dog before…or a pet. Heck, it had been quite some time since I've seen a dog. The last time I saw a dog, he was dead. I can still smell him now. Well that wouldn't happen to my dog! Yeah, my dog…except if his owners were still living I mean.

He walked away with me on his tail. Maybe he knew where some food was! I followed behind him to a small camp. After looking around, I found a doll (it's been awhile since I've played with one), but it wasn't really what I needed…or wanted. I didn't have time to play with toys anymore. There were zombies walking around!

Suddenly Sam started barking. I got a little scared and slowly walked over. There was a zombie tied to a tree with a knife in his arm. Was he trying to cut his bit out and tied himself to a tree just in case? Well, I didn't have a gun to shoot him, so a massive branch had to work. After bashing in his head (thank goodness I didn't have to do this to Lee), I quickly took the knife out (just in case) and had to wipe it on my leg. Without running and clean water, I had too. Nothing was useful enough to clean the knife off with and my pants were close enough.

"There. Clean enough." I noticed a barrel. "Let's look in there. Maybe there's something to eat in there…hopefully."

After digging around a little while, I found a can of beans which were thankfully not expired. I settled myself on a log and cut the can open. I really didn't wanna cut it with the bacteria covered knife, but I had no choice. Once I opened it, I quickly dug in. Sam sat down and looked at me with those big brown eyes. I glared at him. "Tough titties, Sam. I'm hungry! Go find yourself a rabbit or something."

Sam didn't seem to like that since he growled and bit my arm. I screamed in pain and beat him on the head, terrified. What if he had the rabies?! I can't let him kill me when I've come so far! I managed to get him off of me and kicked him over a large rock, which was followed by whimpers. I looked down at my arm. He had bitten pretty me pretty deeply. It could have worse though. I could have been bitten by a walker. When I went over to the dog, he had impaled in some torn parts on the tent. As much as the asshole deserved to be left there, I couldn't. I should have fed him. Sighing, I took out my knife and finished him off before heading off. I was feeling a little dizzy and needing some rest. I tried climbing a tree, but ended up falling on my butt inside of a bush. When I looked up, I found that some walkers had heard the noise and shuffled on over. I quickly got up and ran, often bumping into some trees. Why did Virginia have to have so many trees?!

I managed to trip over a large tree branch onto my arm and stomach. I winced as whimpered, grabbing my arm. I was doomed. They were coming closer and closer when suddenly one got hit in the head. Pretty soon all of them were down. Before I even knew what was going on, I got scooped up by someone. It was a tall brunette man who had scooped me up and an older man with white hair. Once we got a good bit away from, I thanked them.

"No problem." said the man carrying me.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the older guy.

"Where are the people you were with?" added the guy carrying me. "There's no way you survived this long on your own."

As much as I wanted to say, "You don't know me, asshole! I've been through shit you couldn't even imagine! I can handle myself just fine!" but I didn't want them to leave me, so I said, "M-me and my friend…got attacked."

"Really?" they both looked at each other.

"Yeah…they wanted to know where the rest of our group was. They probably wanted some food or something." I said shaking my head. "She's gone now…"

"Oh…uh, sorry about that." I quickly noticed at the two of them looked at each other. "Uh…I'm Luke and this is Pete."

"I'm Clementine." I said rubbing my arm.

"Nice to meet you, Clementine. You look like you're in pretty bad shape. We have a doctor back at the cabin, so he could…OH SHIT!" Before I knew what was happening, I got dropped on my butt AGAIN! Now I probably have a bruise there now.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I yelled angrily. "You just don't drop people, asshole!"

"You're bit!" He yelled looking at my arm.

"Duh, idiot, but it was a dog, not a freakin' walker! See! Look!" I showed him my arm…well tried to. He was too busy panicking about my "walker" bite.

"I didn't see any dog back there." said Pete sternly.

"I…I killed it. You can go back there and see!"

"You killed it?!" Luke looked horrified, as if it was some kind of sin to kill a dog.

"HE ATTACKED ME!" I snapped as Pete took a look at my arm. "What the heck was I supposed to do!? Let it keep attacking me and eventually kill me!? Excuse me for wanting to live another day, asshole!"

I shook my head. Meanwhile the older guy frowned. "Hm…"

"Well…" Luke said nervously. "Does it look like a dog bite? "I wouldn't know a lurker bite from a mosquito bite."

"Really? That's sad."

"I can't really tell." I rolled my eyes. Of course…then again, Pete does look old and it was a bit bloody and messy, so at least he had an excuse. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure it was a dog?"

"I'm 100% sure, so yes." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked at Luke. "She's not lying."

"How can you tell?"

"See looked me straight in the eyes…probably why you can never beat me at poker."

"So you'll help me?" I asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"Sure…the others might not like it, but we can't just leave you here."

"You're gonna have to walk though. I'm not carrying you with that lurker bite on your arm."

I glared at him. "Oh fuck…you…"

I stopped, feeling dizzy then everything went black.

I hope liked the chapter! I hope there will be plenty of humor…but probably not.


	2. The Scumbagness is over 9000!

I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter one and this one too!

WARNING: Scumbag Clem up ahead! The first chapter I didn't have much to work with, but in this one I do.

* * *

><p>When I started slowly (but surely) coming to, I heard voices around me. I was laying down on the ground (sore ass and all) and my blurry vision revealed a group of people standing very close and around me. I sat up slowly, wincing as the pain in my arm revealing that my arm still hurt and this was real. They were arguing about me. When my vision got back normal, I saw some guy was pointing a gun at me. Scared for my life, I ran like hell until a shot was fired nearly hitting me. Were they trying to kill me?!<p>

"What the hell?! I'm just leaving!" I turned around, glaring at the one person who had a gun out.

"Get back over here!" said the guy with the gun.

I sighed and walked back over, feeling angry. Why couldn't I just leave? It would save them a lot of trouble and supplies. I could have smiled when Pete angrily took the gun from him and said, "Watch where you're shooting!"

Suddenly a man ran out of the house and questioned the assholes why they shot. I, of course, spoke up. "That **asshole**…" I pointed at the guy with the hat. "…tried to _waste_ a bullet on me."

"Who you callin' an asshole?!"

"YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled at him. "GO JUMP OFF OF A CLIFF, PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T JUST SHOOT AT PEOPLE, MORON!"

Before the bastard could say anything, Luke stepped in. "Carlos, this Clementine. She really needs some help."

"It'll just be a waste." said the noticeably pregnant woman.

"Just like it'll be a waste to feed someone who'll just die from childbirth." I spat back at her.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me, you bitch!" I glared at her. "Look, I don't give a damn about your supplies, medicine, any of you…except you Pete…or whatever else. I just wanna leave…" here I looked at the man with the hat. "…BEFORE SOME POOR, IDIOTIC FOOL SHOOTS ME FOR NO GOOD REASON! SO LET ME GO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH MY FRIEND…if you can call her that now…AND I GOT SPREADED, BUT THEN I DAMN DOG BITES ME AND EVERYONE LOSES THEIR SHIT!"

"That's because it **_wasn't_** a dog." the pregnant woman said folding her arms.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, WHORE!" I noticed Luke giving a "She must be tired and hungry" look to Carlos. I sighed. "Look, I'm **half** sorry. I'm just hungry and really really really butthurt…_literally_." I glared at Luke. "If you want me to, I'll just leave. I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"Too late for that…" mumbled the pregnant woman.

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU!?" I growled. This bitch was getting on my nerves. I feel really sorry for her baby having to hear how mean her mother was. I thought mothers to be were supposed to be nice and stick up for small kids. I hate to see her as a mother now.

"Who's that?" there was a girl poking her head out of the cabin. She looked a little older than me. She was probably around the age Duck's supposed to be.

"Sarah, get back in the house!" Carlos called to her.

Sarah looked kind of disappointed and I sort of felt bad for her. She's probably the only "kid" in the group like I was after Duck died. After she ducked back inside the house, Carlos reached out his hand to me. I moved my arm, a little scared to let him touch it.

"Don't be scared. He's not going to hurt you." Luke reassured.

"Hm…I don't know…" After a couple of seconds, I sighed and gave him my arm.

"Well?" the pregnant woman asked as Carlos walked over to them.

"A bite like that…it could be anything…there's only one way to tell…" my hopes fell quickly after he said that. I was a goner.

"How?" asked Pete.

"We wait."

"WHAT?!" I yelled angrily. "YOU…YOU'RE A FUCKING **QUACK**! AND I DON'T MEAN _DUCK_ QUACK! I MEAN A _FAKE DOCTOR_ QUACK! YOU'RE AS DUMB AS THAT MOTHER FUCKER RIGHT THERE!" I yelled pointing at Luke. "WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU, CUZ YOU AIN'T NO HOSPITAL OR CLINIC DOCTOR! WHO THE HELL CAN'T TELL A DOG BITE FROM A WALKER BITE?!"

"You shut your mouth, little girl!" the bitchy pregnant lady snapped.

"Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can talk down to me! I'll drop kick you in a second!" I growled. I turned to Carlos. "I'm not lying! It's a dog bite!"

"Look, if by tomorrow morning, you're still alive and don't have a fever, I'll clean it for you and stitch it. In the meantime, you'll stay in the shed."

"B-but…but…" I was so mad I wanted to cry and would have if the fat ass and the Happy Trigger weren't glaring at me so hard. "…this isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair." I was shaking now when Miss Asshole said this.

"TELL YOUR KID THAT SINCE HE OR SHE'S BEING BORN TO A HEARTLESS HARPY!" I turned to Carlos. "_Please_ mister, my arm **needs** to be clean, stitched, and bandaged! If I don't, I'll die!"

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin. We could probably get away with…" said a fat guy with glasses.

"ALVIN!" The pregnant woman elbowed him to get him to shut up, but I had already heard enough. They had supplies I could use! I could kiss him!

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If turns out you're telling the truth, I promise to help you in the morning."

"BUT!" But he was already walking away. "Mother fuckin' dog…I should have let you die slowly!"

"I'm really sorry…but it's the best we're gonna get." said Luke, looking apologetic.

"The best? THE BEST?!" I shouted. He nodded. "Damn it…I guess that'll do…but when you fuckers see I wasn't lying, YOU'LL ALL PAY WITH FOOD AND SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

Meanwhile Pete was giving the capped idiot back his gun. WTF PETE?! "Finger off the trigger son."

"I ain't your son!" he grabbed the gun. I glared at him.

"Shoot me or shoot at me again and I swear your nuts are mine."

"Yeah right. Get goin'." he pointed at the shed with his gun.

"Are you trying to compensate for something?" I asked raising a brow.

"What?" I smirked repeating my question and he turned bright red. "N-no! What the hell, kid?!"

"Yeah you are! Mr. Tiny Dick over here, Luke!" I giggled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody!"

"Clem, don't say things like that!" Luke turned bright red too. "Nick isn't trying to compensate for anything. He doesn't need to…"

"OH MY GOSH!" I burst out laughing as I walked to the shed. "Luke and Nick! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! Last time I saw 'em, they were fucking on a wall! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was too busy bursting a gut while Luke and Nick were doing I really don't know while I was laughing. Luke was probably trying to calm him down or something. Once they finally caught up to me, Nick glared at me while Luke unlocked the shed. I walked in, giggling. After I saw what it looked in the inside, I turned around. "OH HELL NO! You're not really putting me in here are you!?"

"Sorry, Clementine." he muttered shutting the shed doors.

"Sorry my butt…" I mumbled. As they talked about how dumb it was to waste their time on me as they walked away, I quickly looked around for something I could use. I wasn't going to stay in here and die! I was going to get out as fast as I could and leave. Damn them all for locking me in here!

I spotted a hammer on the shelf and pulled up a small work bench. Before I could grab it, I guess I leaned too far on it and as it couldn't take my weight, I ended up falling on my arm. I sighed and pulled up the board and grabbed the hammer. I stumbled upon a piece of board that would allow me escape to the outside. Perfect! Before I did though, I opened up a toolbox revealing some kind of thread. Fishing wire I think…I pocketed it and went outside. Remembering Alvin mentioning those supplies, I decided to go outside to the house. If I got caught, I'd kill them with my knife and take their supplies. I silently crept along the house and found a room with Alvin, the fat guy from earlier in there. He was with the pregnant lady.

"It makes me feel like a fucking idiot when we're not on the same page!"

"We ARE on the same page!" Alvin insisted.

"Not out there we weren't! I saw you getting soft!"

"What did you want me to do? Shoot her?" My eyes widened. Did she want him to?

"I want you to think about our family **FIRST**!" I glared at her. If her child been me, I'm pretty sure she would have wanted him or her put down like she obviously wanted me to be.

"It's all I think about, so don't give me any shit…"

"Hmph! I need some air!" she turned and left. I shook my head. She was being mean to the poor guy. All he was doing was trying to help, like she should have been! I knocked on the window.

He looked shocked and looked around before coming over. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Getting the help I should have received a long time ago!" I said bluntly. "I need help."

"Me? No, I'm sorry, but I can't do nothin'."

"Please, you have to help me!"

"Are you outta your mind? Even if you ain't bitten (which you probably are) you can't be here!" Alvin said looking behind him. "You've gotta get out of here! You understand?"

"Come on! You can't just let me die, like your wife would! You're nice, I can tell! I don't wanna end up like…" I stopped and closed my eyes trying not to cry. When I had composed myself, I looked him straight in the eyes. "If you let me die, I'll haunt you in your dreams **AND** I might just take that baby of your's with me!"

I didn't really mean that last part. I wouldn't even dream of harming a baby. He looked at me for a long time. I sighed. "Never fucking mind, Lard Ass! I'll just fucking go…"

"Yeah...I think you should…" he sounded a little mad, but I don't care.

"Enjoy your pussy whipping **FAT ALBERT**!" I yelled before he shut the window. I went along the side of the house and found a board. I quickly pulled out my hammer and removed it. Looking around underneath, I found cans, a dead possum skull, and a trap door. Of course, I couldn't use a hammer, so I used my knife.

"Shoot!" I hissed as my knife broke in my hand, but at least it opened the door. After looking around, I slipped inside. Once was inside I heard them in the kitchen talking. I decided not to ease drop and have a quick look around. I went into a room with…ducks…dammit! I looked around and finally spotted a rags in a corner. I nabbed them and placed them in my pocket. I looked everywhere and found nothing useful except a watch. I smirked and grabbed it. "Mine now, bitches!"

I went upstairs next. I found the bathroom next. There wasn't anything, but a needle. I placed it in my jeans and made a mental note to be careful when moving. When I was about to leave, I heard someone coming. I quickly hid in the closet, afraid. Then I heard Rebecca come in. I breathed in relief as she went to the mirror and splashed some water on her face.

"Please…please…please let it be his!" She sobbed. Wait. Let it be his? Did the baby not belong to Alvin? I suddenly felt bad for talking down to him. I'd apologize tomorrow for sure.

When she left, I waited a bit, pressed my ear to the door, and after I heard no one coming, I went across the hall and got spotted by the girl from earlier. I panicked for a moment when our eyes met. She looked unsure for a moment and then said "You're not supposed to be in here."

I looked behind myself before stepping in. "I know that! I can be anywhere I want! You tell anybody or say anything…" I held up my hammer. "…it'll be hammer time and not in a good way either!"

"I…I…o-kay…" I noticed she looked terrified. "I-I'm sorry. I won't say anything. I'm sorry. I-I just thought we could be friends. Please don't tell my dad I talked to you!"

"Why? What will he do?"

"He gets mad."

"What does he do? Does he spank you or ground you?"

"He…gets angry and says he's disappointed in me and that he just loves me and wants me to be safe."

"T-that's it? Nothing else?" I was shocked. Carlos looks like he doesn't put up with any shit.

"Yeah! It's the worst!"

"That's…odd…"

She looked at my arm. "What happened to you?"

"A dog bit me." I said, looking down at it.

"D-does it hurt?"

"Yeah…wanna see it?" She nodded and I allowed her to look at it. She winced when she saw it.

"Ew!"

"I know. I could die if I don't clean it and stitch it."

"Well…I don't have any of that stuff…but I do have something you can clean it with."

"Thanks…uh…"

"I'm Sarah."

"Right…I'm Clementine." I said looking to the door.

"We're friends!"

"Huh?" I turned back to her.

"Right? We can be best friends! I haven't met any other girl my age since way before, so I figured we could be!" she said cheerfully. "I mean, Rebecca's baby and I could be friends, but it'll be so little and we can't have any good conversations until it's, like, way older and…"

"If you'll shut up, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whatever!" She held her pinkie finger out. WOW! Now this is getting serious! I looked back at the door and quickly pinkie promised. She turned and gave me the bottle. After grabbing it, I quickly thanked her and quickly went back to the shed, not daring to go out the front door. Once I got back inside, I quickly worked on my arm.

"Oh crap! This is going to suck!" I winced. I got the stuff Sarah gave me and poured it in my wound. Not the best choice in the world. "OH SHIT!"

The stuff fizzed around my wound, probably meaning it was working. "Now for the horrible part…"

I carefully stitched my arm, screaming like a dog in pain, but also trying to keep as quiet as possible. After finishing, I looked at my arm. It wasn't too bad, but it would do. I reached for the rags and wrapped them around my arm, but accidently dropped it. When I reached down to get them, I luckily spotted a walker, screamed in surprise, and jumped back, reaching for my hammer. With quick maneuvering, I attacked him and killed him. Once I had done so, I heard someone behind me. It was Luke and the others.

I glared at them. "I told you, idiots I wasn't l bitten!"

Luke noticed my arm. "You patched yourself up?"

"How'd you do that?" questioned Nick.

"Did she steal from us?!" the pregnant bitch asked.

"This doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us." Thank you, Pete!

"Says the man not carrying a baby."

"I did." I said angrily. "And what the fuck does this situation has to do with your damn kid!?"

"And you think we can trust her!" she said completely ignoring me.

"Dammit! Don't even start! You all would have done the same thing if you were just as tough as this girl, so just save it!" Pete snapped.

"Thank you Pete! At least someone's not a selfish, heartless asshole."

"Bring her in and I'll check out her arm." said Carlos, looking a bit ticked off. Everyone left, leaving just me and Luke. I looked down at my arm. I regret nothing I did and I'm proud that I did steal!

"You hungry?" Luke polietely asked.

I gave him the finger and walked off.


	3. Pete or Nick?

Sorry for not updating yesterday. My computer freaking crashed and took my fanfic with it, SO I HAD TO START AAAAALL OVER! Luckily, I remember what I wrote. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my fanfic. It's really hard to be a scumbag for some reason in TWD season 2 because when you are, it barely gets noticed. I mean, Lee had TONS of chances to be one and everyone reacted to his scumbagness. You don't except for a few cases with Clementine. Is it because Clem's such a sweetheart or b/c she's a little kid and not very threatening? I really don't know. Anyway, like I said before, this story will change since ol' Clementine's a scumbag now.

WARNING: Clem's a drunken pervert in this chapter.

* * *

><p>In the house, Carlos looked at my arm while jack ass and Luke stood by and watched. Luke spoke up after a few minutes. "How's her arm, Carlos?"<p>

"She'll be fine, although her sewing needs work." he commented as he used actual bandages on my arm. Nick made the ugliest face ever (as if he was disappointed or something) and walked off. Luke looked at him and left too.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow. "What did I do besides the right thing? Look I know I took your supplies, by that's no reason to be mad. I could have died…"

"I wasn't referring to that. I was talking about my daughter." I raised a brow. "There's something you need to know about her. She isn't like you. If she knew how the real world was…how it is now, she'd crease to function."

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry…" I lied. I wasn't really sorry. It's not my fault he babies her. Carlos seemed to believe me and merely nodded before leaving. Luke came in soon after with a bowl.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah!" I nodded and went over to the kitchen table. I really hate oatmeal, but food is food.

"Soooo…what are your plans? I mean, you're basically on your own now."

I stopped eating. Well, I wasn't all that sure. I hadn't thought about it until now. "Well I've obviously not staying with you assholes! Especially Mr. Happy Trigger!"

"Look, Nick's not a bad guy…"

"You don't have to stick up for your boyfriend, Luke." I frowned. "I could have died out there. I don't care what you have to say anymore, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU DROPPED ME!"

"Look I was scared, okay? I can't help I thought you were bit by a lurker and I really didn't wanna lock you in that shed."

"Well…I guess I can forgive you…but everyone except Pete can go fuck themselves." I said shaking my head. "That isn't something you can just forgive. I'm just a child, for goodness sake. My last group wouldn't have done that. Anyway, I'm not planning on staying here. I'll find Christa or stay on my own. I mean, yeah I don't have my parents, Lee, Omid, Carley, Sandra, or anyone else in the world now, but at least I have myself…"

"I understand, but if you change your mind, you're welcome to stay here." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Luke, but I don't think that'd fly with Miss Bitchy."

"Who? Rebecca? The pregnant one?"

"Yeah! Did you not see the shit she was giving me?" I shook my head as I helped myself to more oatmeal. "I hate her. I don't care if she is pregnant!"

"Rebecca's just thinking about her baby, that's all."

"Don't try taking up for her Luke. I don't give a shit and a half! If her child ever ends up like that, I won't be sticking up for his or her ass. I remember when my friend was in a similar situation, but a little different. When this whole thing started, this group we met up with…a couple of them saved me and my friend's family. He was all covered in walker muck. They wanted to kill him or at least throw him out because they thought he was bit."

"Was he?"

"Hell no! Well, at least not then…" I frowned. "If my friend Lee hadn't stuck up for him, he probably would have been thrown out there."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah…just like when you assholes thought I was bitten by a walker." I went back to eating.

"So what happened to your parents…if you don't mind me asking."

"They died." I wanted to slap Luke. He looked apologetic, so I forgave him just a little. "We went to Savannah to find them…and…I saw them walking in the street. I don't know how they turned, but…"

"I'm sorry. Mine are gone too."

I sighed. Thanks for bringing up the memories asshole. Speaking of the devil, Nicolas Cage walked in. I glared at him. He kind of stood there being saying something as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…sorry about earlier…"

"You're sorry…you're sorry…" I stood up and glared at him while pointing my spoon at him. "**_YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY!?_** **_IF YOU'RE SO DAMN SORRY, HOW ABOUT YOU GET A DAMN TIME MACHINE AND SHOOT YOUR DAMN MOTHER'S STOMACH WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH THE BASTARD CHILD THAT HOLDS THE NAME NICK, THE UNWANTED LIABILITY!_** DON'T YOU BRING YOUR STUPID, MORONIC, _TINY DICK_ IN THIS ROOM AND SAY _YOU'RE SORRY_ WHEN YOU'RE NOT! YOU JUST FEEL BAD! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, _WATCH THAT ASS_, BECAUSE YOU AIN'T GONNA BE FEELIN' ANY PLEASURE DOWN THERE WITH A SIZE 6 SHOE UP THAT ASS! NOW MAKE LIKE MICHEAL JACKSON AND BEAT IT!"

Nick scowled and left. Luke, of course, glared at me. "You know, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh no! Did I hurt Lukey Wookey's boyfriend's feelings? Well tough titties! I don't care!" I sat back down. "Luke, I know you love that ass of his, but it's not worth it. He's just going to drag you down. He's like this guy Ben in my old group. That guy was a mess and a huge fuck up…but at least he learned his lesson."

"You shouldn't have talked about his mom. He had to put her down you know."

"And am I supposed to care?"

"Well you could pretend to!"

"Look, I really don't care about anyone or anything right now, so why don't you go on and fuck the little bastard before he rapes Sarah."

"That's an awful thing to say!"

"And I'm an awful person, so go!"

Luke gave me a death stare and left. Then the pregnant bitch came in. "Oh. You're still here!"

"Damn right I am bitch!"

"What the fuck did you say?"

"You heard me, Bec." I smirked at her. "Don't go acting all tough when you don't even know who the father of your own kid is."

"What the…I knew you were going to be fucking trouble!"

"Believe it, bitch." I smirked and winked at her. "You're lucky if I don't kill you in your sleep!"

She glared at me. "You know what? You're not even fucking worth it. If you know what's good for you, you'll be gone tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

Pete came in just as I was finishing my food. "Where's Luke?"

"Fucking Nick."

"H-huh?"

"Yep."

Pete shook his head. "Riiiiight…let's get rid of all these candles when you're done and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

I nodded as I finished up eating. "By the way, we're going fishing tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Yeah! My dad took me once. I only caught a Nick sized fish."

"Oh? That big?" Pete said as he placed my bowl in the sink.

"Yep…very small and not even worth it."

Pete didn't seem to understand what I was saying until I started giggling. He turned red. "Clementine, don't be so dirty."

"Are we there yet?!" I yawned as we continued walking to the stream.

"Not yet."

"Geez. If I knew this was going to take a century to get to these traps, I would have picked on Nick's dick some more."

"You really shouldn't do that." the old man said shaking his head. "Where'd you get such a dirty mind from?"

"This guy named Kenny. He…uh…was really drunk and I heard him say some weird shit to this guy Ben…it was really weird." I admitted. Then I thought of something. "Is Luke…gay?"

"What makes you ask that?" He looked shocked.

"He looks gay, walks gay, and look at Nick gayly. I think he likes Nick."

"Uh…" Pete looked uncomfortable. "Let me tell you a secret Clementine…"

"Are they or not?"

He looked behind us for a minute and bent down to my ear when we stopped. "I saw them experiment once and I think they were relieving some tension last night…"

My eyes got huge. He pressed a finger to his mouth as Nick ran up. "Why the hell didn't you wait for me?"

"Nobody wants to watch you piss on a tree." His uncle said rolling his eyes. I merely stood there, wondering if I should say something.

"You still could have waited." he mumbled as we started walking again.

"Pete, do you know if they're going to be any fish?"

"I hope so. With Rebecca eating like she does, we'll need a lot of food."

"Why not just kill her and take out the baby?" they looked at me. "What? She's obviously a bitch. I'll happily make her death slow and painful."

"You're evil." said Nick looking at me strangely.

"And you and Nick fucked last night. Anything else Captian Obvious?" I walked ahead. "Geez…fucking denying the fact that he and Luke fucked last night…bitch please…"

Soon we arrived to the stream, but there were bodies everywhere, dead. We all looked in horror. "Jesus, Mary, and Joesph…"

"Wow! What happened here?" I looked a little scared. "Who did this?"

"I'll bet it was Carver." said Pete.

"Well what do you expect from someone like him?"

I remember them saying something about Carver when they were trying to decide what to do about me. "Who the heck is Carver?"

They just glanced at each other. Pete walked away toward a body. "Let's get a quick look around."

"What? Oh hell no! I'm not sticking around!"

"Don't act like a pussy, Nick." I said even though I was kind of thinking the same thing. "Someone might have some ammunition or might be alive."

"She's right, Nick." Pete pointed to some bodies. "You two can go look over there. I'll check over here."

We both nodded and checked the bodies. All dead and shot in the head. "These are dead."

"Shot in the head?"

"Yeah…" I looked across the stream. "There's more over there!"

Pete nodded. "Nick, you keep a look out while Clementine and I look over there."

"Okay, but hurry up." Nick said looking paranoid.

Pete and I looked around finding nothing until I spotted the asshole that attacked me and Christa and my backpack. He reached out for my back, which had water in it. I pushed the bottle inside of my bag and closed it, glaring at him. I refused to let this asshole drink my water after taking away my dinner…oh and Christa. Suddenly I heard fires being shot and Pete groaning in pain. I turned and saw Pete's ankle. He was bit! No…no…I looked over at Nick who was shooting at some zombies.

"Damn it…get both your asses over here!" he called at us. Meanwhile Nick was calling us too. I couldn't leave Pete. He was my friend, even he was bit. I ran over to him while Nick looked butthurt and ran off. We took off into the woods to a cigarette truck. While he locked the back doors to it, I sat down and stared at Pete's leg. Once he had gotten it locked, he too sat down.

"You're bit…"

"How'd you figure that?"

"I'M NOT BLIND." I said bluntly. "I saw that walker bite you."

"Then why didn't you go with Nick?"

"You should know by now I fucking hate Nick…besides…I wanna be there for you until the very end."

Pete smiled a little. "Thanks. That's very sweet, but you don't have to stay."

"No, I want to. I've been through this before. My friend Duck, who, is like, 3 years older than me got bite and my friend Lee got bit and they had someone with them until the very end. Why shouldn't you be the same way?"

Pete just stared at his leg and then at a saw nearby. "Hand me that saw, Clem."

I stared at it for a moment. Would it work? I handed it over to him. "You're doing that on your own, pal."

He started to cut his leg, but stopped himself. "Fuck it…"

"What now?"

He shrugged. "See if you can find anything useful in here."

I rolled my eyes and looked through some boxers. There were some cigarettes in the boxes still I held them up to him. "No food, but I did find some cancer."

"Gimme one."

"Really?" I was about to go on a tangent about how dangerous it was to smoke, but who am I to say anything when the man was dying. I happily handed him one and lit it for him. He took one breath of it and coughed violently. I wanted to say something, but closed my mouth and shook my head. "Let's just get some rest."

"G-good idea…" I reached for the saw and he raised a brow.

"You're going to turn anyway. May as well have a good sleep before I saw your brain." That comment didn't seem to make anything any better.

"You're…"

"No Pete." I shook my head and laid down. "…not…yet…"

* * *

><p><strong>NOW FOR IF I WENT WITH NICK!<strong>

"Come on, man!" I grabbed him by the arm. He wouldn't come. He was looking back at his uncle, who was getting torn apart by zombies.

"Why didn't you go with Pete?!"

"YOU ASKED ME TO COME WITH YOU! PLUS THE FUCKER GOT BIT!" I yelled as we ran. Nick looked back, looking sad. We were soon trapped inside of some sort of shed. I sighed, looking around. I noticed some jars and picked one up.

"What's that?"

I shrugged and handed him the jar. He opened it up, sniffed it, and drunk it. "What the hell? That could be pee, dummy!"

"It's whiskey."

"Too bad it wasn't rat poison. We could have used it." I yawned.

"Want some?"

"W-what?" I looked down at the bottle. "Do you have cooties?"

"You still believe in that shit?" Nick smirked.

"Well duh! You have cooties or not?"

"Of course not." I grabbed the bottle from his hand and drunk some. It was nasty as hell, but being thirsty as hell, I still drunk it. After a few minutes, me and him went through a couple more jars. For some reason, I even found him sexy as hell and felt a little fuzzy inside. "Oooooh, Luke. Have I ever told you how good you look?"

"You're just saying that…" he slurred. "And it's Nick.

"Right…anyway, I mean it…" I giggled. "You're really cute…you remind me of someone I really liked once."

"Oh?" he drunk some more whiskey.

"He was pretty cute…too bad he died." I sat on Nick's lap. "You know…nobody's around. How about a little kiss? Or maybe you and I could make like you and Luke and do like they do on the Discovery Channel!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me…come on sexy…" I tried to stand up in a sexy way, but tripped over something and fell on my back. "Ow…"

"You alright, Clem?"

"Come on…my…my body is…r-ready…" I giggled happily. "Come on Nick…you want me to do a sexy dance for you?"

"I may be drunk, but I'm sob to know you're not legal…" Nick helped me on my feet. "Even if you were, I'm no ready to be a father yet kid."

"You're a freakin' bitch…" I said snatching away my hand. "I'm offering myself to you and you re-fucking-fuse?! I don't need this! I'm outta here…"

I stumbled out of the shed and fell only to be pulled back in by Nick. "Let me go…you…"

**CLEMENTINE _WON'T_ REMEMBER THIS.**

"Why does my head hurt…" I mumbled to myself only to scream a few minutes later. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What?! What?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, YA PERVERT?!" I cried out crawling away from him. Sure I was still clothed, but we were laying down on the floor with him holding me tightly to his chest. NOBODY HOLDS ME IF I DON'T GIVE THEM PERMISSION TO!

"I didn't do anything to you! You were the one giving me hickeys in my sleep!"

"LIAR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HICKEYS EVEN ARE!" I glared at him. "Next thing you know, you'll tell me I was feeling you up."

"Well you fucking were!"

"Fuck you! I'm getting the fuck outta here before I end up pregnant!" I moved the box from in front of the door and ran out. Fuck that shit!


	4. Click and Clem the Pimp

**WARNING: Clementine's a pervert again…and asshole…aaaaand a creeper…plus now known one sided Click (Clem x Nick= Click).**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Decision with Pete<span>_**

The next morning I woke up and heard someone groaning. I looked up. Was he…I grabbed my saw and poked his back. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!"

"AAAH!" I jumped back and posed to saw his head off.

He started to violently cough like crazy. I sighed in half relief. When I looked at him, I got a little scaried. He looked as pale as Lee was. I gave him a hug. "It's going to be okay…well not really. You're still gonna die even if you cut off your leg now."

"Thanks for the support." he said sarcastically. "Do you really have to be so… blunt?"

"Yes. No point in lying, Pete."

He was quiet for a minute. He sighed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take care of Nick."

"Oh hell…okay…" I said as I snuck some cigarettes into my backpack to burn Nick with later. "Uh…do you want me to…you know…"

"No…" he looked down at his feet. "You should just leave before…before I turn…"

"Good, because I really don't wanna kill you." I stood up. "I'll take care of Nick. I swear…" then underneath my breath. "…_on Sarah's life_."

I ran off, leaving Pete behind. I sighed. Poor Pete. After a while of walking, I crossed the stream and kept going until I found a small shed. Maybe there were supplies inside! I climbed some boxes next to the shed and quickly peeked inside only to find Nick lying down. I gasped and opened up the small unlocked window. "Nicolas! Nicolas Cage! Niiickiiii! Buuuuuum boooooy!"

I climbed inside and hurried over to him. He felt really cold and smelt funny. I started crying a little at the site and held him close. He was dead! I should have never been mean to him! I held his body. "Oh Nick! I'm so sorry! I-I never meant to be mean to you! I-I-I was just mad at you for shooting at me! I never meant to drive you to suicide! Oh Nick! I…I always kinda had a crush on you and I don't think you're ugly or stupid or a psychopath or a liability! I was just jealous of how you and Luke were looking together. I was such a fool! I love you, Nicolas Cage! I always have…even though I've only known you for a little while, so it's more of a crush than love, but still…! I wish you were still alive so I could be nice to you and treat you right like I should have a long time ago! Oh Nick!"

I hugged and kissed him all over while I sobbed. If I had known he was going to die, I would have been a lot nicer and had forgiven him yesterday. I ran my fingers through his dirty, but silky hair and rocked him in my arms. My poor Nicolas was dead. At least Luke couldn't have him anymore. For some reason I began confessing like a dying man. "I don't care if you have a tiny penis. I'd love that thing until the day I died. I wish I was older so I could have given you something more than my growing love of you, my love. You'll always be my number one no matter how long I live…until I find someone similar or better, but still! I'm sorry I peed in your coffee and messed up your game of Conqueror with Luke so you'd lose and I stole your watch and your underwear…you can have mine if your dead body wants it."

I tapped my chin, trying to think of more things. "I'm sorry I teabagged you in your sleep and farted on your face…and told Pete you and Luke were banging…and that I drew "Clementine's Bitch" on your back and drew huge circles around your eyes and ate your secret stash of cookies and…and that I wished you had a time machine to shoot your mom and in the stomach so you wouldn't be born…You know…I was dreaming about you yesterday…we were married with, like, a family…with a little boy. I'm sorry it never happened and we didn't get to know each other better."

I sighed and looked outside. It was kind of getting dark. I looked around and then saw some jars. Was it poison? I opened one up and nearly dropped it. My nose! Maybe this was what killed Nick. I got beside him and toasted to him. "To the sexiest man alive…oh wait…to the second sexiest man dead...no third…no second…Omid was kind of ugly…no third…no fourth…oh fuck it…you're in my top 10!"

Once I swallowed some down, I spat it on Nick's face and ran over to a corner and threw up. "EW! NASTY! YUCK!"

I wiped my tongue for 5 minutes on Nick's hat before turning back to Nick. I laid down beside him and cuddled against his chest and started sobbing like a baby. Morning came all too fast (okay so that wasn't poison) and I left Nick alone, but not before taking his hat and placing it underneath mine and stole his underwear and his shoes…and his socks…and his virginity. Just kidding on that last part, but I did take his cookies. He didn't need them anymore. I grabbed a bunch of jars from the shelf and shoved them into my backpack. You never know when you're going to need a jar.

Once I got back to the lodge, I burst into the door only to be greeted by Carlos and Rebecca. "Clementine!"

"Yo Carlos!" I waved at him.

"Where are the others?" he quickly asked.

"Who? Oh! Uh…Pete got bit and..."

"What?" Carlos and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Yeah. Nick's in the woods and Pete's in some kind of smoking truck."

"Where?"

"How should I know? Down by the fucking woods somewhere in a shed somewhere near the stream." I shrugged.

"Well where are the others?!" asked Rebecca.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked looking confused. "It was only me, Nick, and Pete…unless…"

"Alvin and Luke went looking for you three." said Rebecca grabbing a gun from Carlos. "Damn it…I told him not to go…"

"Selfish bitch…" I mumbled to myself as the two of them ran out the door, but I was a bit relieved. Suddenly the doctor poked his head into the house.

"Clementine, take care of Sarah while we're gone."

"What? Why?! We should come with you!"

"No. It's too dangerous. Just don't let anyone into the house." he then left. I sighed. Why did I have to look after that girl? She was older than me by a couple of years! I'm still at the age where I need a babysitter! "Dumb ass mother fucker…I can't believe the stupid bastards took forever to try and find us…assholes!"

When I opened up the door, Sarah took a picture of me, almost blinding me. Sarah showed me my picture. "Look!"

"Don't fucking do that! You scared the heck outta me!" I said grabbing my picture from her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I was just taking pictures. See!" she showed me a camera. "Take a picture of me, now."

"How about no…" I said sitting down on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Who do you think is the cutest in the group?"

"Huh?"

"Come on now. You've obviously been with the group a long time." I smirked. "Come on. You can tell me! I promise I won't tell."

"Uh…"

"Come on!" I nudged her arm. "Tell me! We're **_best friends_**! **_Remember_**?"

"Okay fine…but you have to swear you won't tell!"

"I swear…" then to myself, "…_on your life_…"

"Okay…Luke…"

"OH HELL NO BRO!" I laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Luke? LUKE FUCKING WANNA BE SKYWALKER?! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shhh and don't laugh!" She looked at the door. "They might hear you!"

"Bitch, please! Nobody's here…hey! You should go tell Luke." I made a sneaky face.

"But he's older than me."

"Where're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Nobody's gonna care." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about. You know, just between me and you, Nick's kinda ugly." Sarah shook her head. "He's kind of a dork. He's nice and all, but…he's a loser."

"Bitch, don't you say that about my man." I glared at her. "Luke's the loser with that potato nose of his."

"I thought you didn't like Nick?"

"I do. I'm a little kid. I say shit I don't mean…every once in a while anyway…kinda…rarely…"

She then looked as if she had realized something. "Wait, why isn't anybody here?"

"Pete got bit."

"What?!" She looked shocked and then looked a little sad. "I can't believe this…"

She turned and started sniffling. She probably didn't want me to see her crying. I started to comfort her, but decided against it. She then calmed down and looked at me. "You wanna see what I found?" Sarah reached underneath her bed and pulled out a gun and held it sloppily. "I found it under the house!"

"Why the hell were you under the…AH!" She was pointing the gun at me. "DON'T DO THAT, IDIOT!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Gimme that!" I grabbed it from her. "These aren't toys…or plastic! These will kill you if you allow it! Fucking moron! Listen, if you don't tell your dad, I'll teach you how to use it. 'kay?"

"Yeah!" I then began teaching her about how to properly hold a gun. "Remember, these kill and you should never use them except on people who wanna hurt you or kill you…or rape you…like Nicolas Cage."

"Why would he wanna hurt me? I don't know him and isn't he some big movie star?"

"I'm talking about Nick." I rolled my eyes. Even though I had proclaimed my love of Nick to his dead body, I had to keep up my good image of me hating on Nick.

"We can go practice aiming on that tree outside." she said pointing at a tree outside. "Oh! Luke's back!"

She left the room, probably to go tell him her love of him. I followed behind her. Once I saw her downstairs, I saw she looked scared. "What's wrong? Your nerves got the best of you?"

"T-that's not, Luke!" she whispered.

"Who the hell is it then?"

"I-I don't know! H-he can't see me!" Sarah looked at me. "Make him go away!"

"Oooookaaaaay…" I walked over to the door and opened it up. It was a tall guy with a stubby kind or mustache. He looked like a creepier. "Yo."

"Oh hello there." he raised a brow at me.

"What brings you here? Are you here for one of my bitches?"

"I'm just looking around the neighbor…wait what?"

"Are you here for one of my hoes? You know, prostitutes? If not, get the hell outta unless you wanna be one."

"Are you trying to say you're a pimp?" he looked incredibly amused as he kind of smirked.

"Wipe that damn look off your damn face before I do it for you asshole. I've got a whip and ball gag upstairs and I'm not afraid to use them." I glared at him.

"Cute." He stepped inside.

"Come right on in, mister. I'm in no way going to slap that flat ass and shove a piece of wet soap up your ass." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm also not going to in no way going to make you participate in an orgy."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I hummed.

"So…what's your name little girl?"

"Clementine."

"Clementine, huh? That's a sweet name."

"Yep." I said staring at his ass he went into the living room.

"You here alone?" he asked looking at me.

"Duh. You **_see_** any of my bitches here?" I gestured around the room. "Of course you don't. They're out getting some in exchange for some supplies as they should be."

"What happens if they don't return with anything?"

"You don't wanna know…but it involves that fireplace over there and something really hot near a certain place." When he looked at me funny, I shrugged. "I've gotta keep my bitches in line."

"Riiiiiiiiight…" he took a look around the living room. "Hm…I knew a guy who wore a shirt like that. He was a real smart son of a bitch. He's a doctor. He ran with a group that used to be in mine own…his daughter…a pretty little pregnant lady…"

He was looking at a shirt Carlos apparently likes to wear. I crossed my arms. "I don't care."

"That's a very rude thing to say."

"Does it look like I care?" I raised a brow.

"Hm…" he went into the kitchen. "Wow. There's a lot of dishes here."

"Like I said, I've got a lot of whores."

"And none of them know how to clean up?"

"They do...or do they…hmmm…I guess they only know how to clean up certain messes. Never mind that. They'll do it when they come back." I noticed a knife beside him and looked at him. "You know, you've got a pretty good body build. Have you ever thought about being a stripper?"

"Noooo…" he looked at the knife I was eyeballing and picked it up. "Where does this go?"

"Up someone's ass. There's a guy that likes that type of shit that stops by every Mon…oh you mean where it belongs when we're done with it? Over there." I pointed over to a drawer. He placed the knife back into the drawer and went back into the living room. "You done yet? If you ain't here to be a whore, you need to fucking leave. If you're here for pleasure or pain or both, then I'm not your girl. I'm just the hostess. You can wait if you want. I've got plenty of varies. A MILF, at least three submissive types, although you might have trouble with one of them…"

Suddenly a loud creak was heard from upstairs. We both looked at each other. "Nice asshole…_real_ nice…don't you know it's rude to **fart** in front if a **lady**?"

"That wasn't…"

"THEN HOW COME I CAN FUCKING SMELL IT!?"

He sniffed the air. "OH GOD! WHAT THE…?!"

I smirked as he covered up his nose and then glared at me. "What the heck have you been eating?!"

"Don't look at like that bitch! You know you're the one who dealt it, so deal with it." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a door closed. He looked up.

"I thought no one was here…" He looked at me.

"How the hell should I know? Could be a robber or rapist…or both…like I said, how the hell should I know? What am I? A security camera?" I rolled my eyes as he went upstairs. 'Stupid whore…can't she keep more quiet if she's scared of him?!'

I followed him upstairs as he looked around and was looking in Sarah's room. He rubbed his chin and picked something up and smirked. "Well…well…what's this?"

He showed me the picture. I looked at it and then at him. "So? It's just some loser."

He didn't seem all too convinced. "You don't know who these people are, do you?"

"What are you talking about…did one of my whores bite your dick off or something?!"

He merely left the room and started to leave. "I'll let myself out."

"DUDE, I'M SERIOUS! DID THEY BITE YOUR DICK OFF OR NOT!? IF SO I WANNA SEE! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER AND ANSWER ME!" I shouted, but he kept walking. "WELL COME BACK FOR A BJ OKAY?!"

"You have a good day now." he simply said.

Once I made sure he was gone, I went into Sarah's room. "Hey, Sarah!"

"I-is he gone?" she whispered from underneath the bed.

"Yeah. Get your ass from under there, dumbass." I called out to her. She came from underneath the bed looking scared.

"I-is he coming back?"

"Nope…maybe…I really don't give a shit. He's not after me." I looked out the window.

"We have to tell dad!" the older girl whimpered looking around nervously.

"NO. WAY."

"Why?!"

"Because…I said so." I went downstairs with her behind me. "You tell him and I'll fix you. I swear…"

Sarah seemed to only to listening a little bit. I glared at her, went to the kitchen and drunk some apple juice until the others poured in. "DAD!"

"Oh. You people are back. For a minute there, I thought Sarah'd be stuck with me." I said in relief.

"A man was here." I looked over at Sarah. That fucking snitch! I glared at her.

"What?" Carlos looked at me. "Did you let him in?"

"Well duh. He was going to come in anyway. You left the fucking door unlocked, you asshole!" I glared at him. I turned to Sarah. "And next time, keep your mouth shut Sarah, plain and tall."

"I told you not to let anyone in the house!"

"Did you not hear what I said, dammit?!" I yelled. "The **_door_** was **unlocked**!"

"H-he…he talked about you dad."

"Did he say what his name was?" Rebecca asked looking suspicious.

"No. Why would he give his name? I don't want it." I said crossing my arms.

"Why the hell didn't you ask his name?!"

"Why the hell do you care so much?" I asked raising a brow. Was he the father of her baby? He did call her pretty, which she wasn't.

"What did he look like?" questioned Carlos.

"He had a brown coat with some white fur around the collar."

Carlos looked frustrated. "Everyone get your things. We have to leave. **NOW**.

I looked confused as Carlos approached me while everyone ran for their things. "Clementine, William Carver is a very dangerous man. You'd be a lot safer if you came with us."

"I really don't have a choice." I said. I looked around. "Where's Nicolas…I mean Nick? Didn't you get…"

"No. Do you know where he is?" asked Luke as he came back into the kitchen.

I nodded. "Yeah…after I left Pete, I saw him in a shed and…"

"Can you lead us there?" asked Luke.

I rolled my eyes and went outside with the rest behind me. I remembered the same place where my love had been found dead. I acted all tough for them as we walked back, although I was ready to cry like a freakin' baby. Once we got there, I pointed fearing what would happen next. Luke opened up the door and found Nick on the floor. I looked away, wanting to cry until I heard…

"Hey Luke. Got any aspirin?" I stared at him for a minute and then I fainted just as Luke called him an asshole.

* * *

><p>Once I came to, I found that Luke was giving me a piggy back ride. I peeked around for Nick. I could have breathed in relief when I saw him ahead of us. I was too scared to move and just closed my eyes. Good thing too because Nick said something. "How is she? Is she alright?"<p>

I felt his head turn and then turned back around. "I think so. I wonder why she fell out like that…"

"I don't know…but then again she did think I was dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Get this, she…"

"Luuuuke…" I said out loud. "Luuuuuuuke…Luke…Luke!"

"Clem?"

"Luke?" I whimpered.

"You alright Clem?"

"Use the force Luke! You must use the force!" I whispered. I felt as if Luke and Nick were looking at each other, so I continued talking. "Luke, use the damn force already! Luke! Stop looking at those damn cows! COWS WON'T HELP YOU!"

I beat on Luke's chest. He moved a bit, most likely trying to wake me up. I ignored him and continued to beat on him. Then I felt someone tap on my cheek. I ignored the touch, but I stopped beating on Luke. "Oh Luke…you're such a loser."

"How is she?" I heard Carlos ask.

"She's talking in her sleep." said Luke.

"Gimme back my cookie you loser!"

"Do you know why she fainted like that?" I felt Luke shrug.

"I don't know, but…"

"Were you Anakin the whole time?" I squeezed my arms around Luke's neck to prevent him from saying anything more than what he had. "You…you're still a friend…even if you did sleep with that cow!"

Nothing was said after a while, so maybe they dropped it. He continued walking. I soon fell asleep for real and woke up a few hours later when I felt myself being held by someone. I looked up to see Rebecca with an arm around me. I looked around. Sarah was talking with her dad, Luke and Nick were off to the side talking (oh shit!), and Alvin was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, scaring Rebecca.

"Oh Clem! You're awake." She said looking surprised.

"Oh yeah…right." I said absentmindedly. I noticed Luke waving me over. I just looked at him and then I ran over to Sarah. "Hey Sarah and Carlos."

"Are you feeling alright, Clementine?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah…well no…I really need to speak to Sarah. About…you know…girl stuff…top secret stuff!" I said with my eyes looking at Luke every now and then.

"Oh okay."

I grabbed Sarah's hand and we went off to the side while Carlos went to check up on Rebecca. "Sarah, you have to help me avoid, Nick!"

"Why?" She looked over at Nick and Luke.

"Because I did something I'm proud of what I did, but they aren't and…" I sighed. "If you promise not to tell anybody, I'll tell you a secret."

"Ooooh! I like secrets! Okay I promise!" after we pinkie promised and I sighed.

"I…I confessed to Nick…" she gasped. "Wait there's more…" I then told her about what I said and did.

"Wow…I can get why you don't want to talk to him." Sarah shuddered. "If I said all that and spoke to him like that, I'd avoid him forever! What are you going to do? Leave?"

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to leave just because I have the fucking hots for him." I turned bright red and took a peek over at him. LUKE AND NICK WERE LOOKING AT ME AND THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE HEADING MY WAY! Panicking, I turned around and said loudly. "SO CHRISTA SAID I MIGHT BE EXPECTING IT ANY DAY NOW. WHEN DID YOU GET YOUR'S?"

I looked at them. They looked at each other and went back over where they were the first time. I breathed in relief. "Don't answer that question. I don't wanna know about your pubes. I just said that to keep Nick and Luke off my back."

"Why don't you just apologize?"

"I took the damn man's socks, shoes, underwear, and hat!" I rubbed my chin. "Maybe…hold on a second!"

I dug through my book bag and pulled out a playboy magazine. Sarah made a face. "Uh…why do you have that?"

"I found them…well a bunch of them in here at the river. I found a playgirl in there too, so Luke might enjoy them too." I smiled. "All I have to do is grab some wrapping paper, give it to him, and everything will be fine!"

"Uh…are you sure?"

"Duh!" I smiled as I put them into the book bag. "Men love them some porn…at least that's what I heard Lee say. Maybe Nick won't want his hat back after that. Speaking of Nick…" I stared sniffing his hat like a hooker on crack. "Mmmm! Smells like Christmas…ooooh! That smell…"

Sarah stared at me as if I was weird. "What?"

"That's weird…and creepy…"

"Says the bitch who makes friends with the first girl she sees and makes it sound creepy as fuck." I rolled my eyes as I slipped Nick's hat into my backpack. "Anyway, I could be sniffing his underwear. I have, like, 2 pairs not counting the one I'm wearing."

"Why are you wearing…"

"That's none of your damn business, whore." I said scratching my ass. "Damn, my ass itches…I bet he's been wearing the same shit for three years. I'm gonna get a fucking rash."

"I don't have anything for rashes, but maybe dad might. I'll go ask."

I grabbed her arm. "NO!"

Everyone looked at us. I glared at Sarah. "You tell anyone, I'll kill you. I FUCKING MEAN IT! You fucking get it?"

"O-okay…" she looked scared as she should be. "But it'll get…"

"I don't know if it's a fucking rash or not. I hope it's not crabs. I swear if I have crabs, I'm ripping off Luke's pubes and shoving them down his throat." I stood up. "I'm going to check. Come with me."

"Okay, but what if…"

"Don't be such a little bitch. Fine, I'll tell your dad to look out for walkers, but I'll slit your throat if say anything!"

We walked over to Carlos. "Yo, Carl. I've gotta take a massive shit."

"Uh…that's…nice…" Carlos looked as if he really didn't wanna hear or know that. "Um…I'm a bit busy with Rebecca right now. Why don't you ask Luke?"

I sighed. "YO ASSHOLE! I GOTTA TAKE A SHIT! KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR ZOMBIES!"

Luke looked at me with the funniest WTF look in history. "Uhhh…okay!"

"Come on Sarah…LUKE GET THE FUCK BACK!" I yelled as Luke was walking towards us.

"Wha…how the hell am I supposed to look out for lurkers if…"

"By standing the fuck over there!" I pointed over to the side. "If I even see you looking at me, I'll skull fuck you with my dick!"

"Wait what?!"

I hid behind a tree and some bushes and checked myself. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"_ACHOO_!" I faked a sneeze.

"Clem! Please! Don't scare me like that! Sneeze more quietly next time!" Luke sounded ticked off and a little scared.

"FUCK YOU." I sighed and took off Nick's underwear. How did I not see those stains before?! I placed them back inside of my backpack, making a mental note to give them back to Nick and kick Luke where the sun don't shine.


	5. Random Stuff and a Stud

This is basically this chapter is those couple of days where Clementine and her new group are traveling. It might feature Kenny, but then again it may not. If you're not interested, skip this chapter. Anyway, it's basically random like the last chapter. I'm making another version of TWD and it'll be out a little while after this chapter. It's called The Walking Scumbags and it's not prequel to this story as a lot of people will be alive still and will extend into season two, plus it's based on some youtube videos I've seen. Anyway, I will be making a prequel to this story though, which will explain why Clem's such a scumbag.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Clementine?" asked Sarah as I emerged from behind the tree and zipped up my pants.<p>

"No…I'm not…Sarah, have you ever had learned about sex before?"

"Uh yeah…why?"

"I…can you get pregnant by there being white stuff near your privates?"

"You mean semen? Uh…probably. Why?"

"Well I found…" I suddenly realized Luke was standing close by. "Can I fucking help you?!"

"You shouldn't be…"

"You can't tell me what to do!"* I glared at him. "Get the fuck outta here! Come on Sarah. We can talk elsewhere."

We walked away from Luke only for him to grab my arm. "Clem, wait…I think me and you should talk for a minute."

"And I think you should see if your dick can touch your asshole." I snatched my arm away from him "Now beat it."

I grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her away. After we got out of earshot, we decided to come up with some kind of secret code that no one but us knew so we could talk without anyone knowing what we were talking about. I was really glad Sarah was around. Without her, I'd be talking to Luke Skywalker and Nicolas Cage right now. Basically it went like this. Rebecca was watermelon (or melon) because she was as big as one, Alvin was pumpkin because not only was he wearing an orangish, brown coat but also because he was fat too, and Carlos was called Bugs because Bugs Bunny says doc a lot. Luke was Potato because of his nose, Nick was Vanilla Ice because his eyes look like ice and adding vanilla because he looked like a sweet person once you get past his assholeness, Sarah was Bubbles because of her bubbly personality, and I was sweet pea because that was what Lee called me.

Soon everyone except Luke and Nick were beginning to fall asleep. I quickly closed my eyes as I heard them coming and quickly whispered for Sarah to fall asleep. Someone poked me. I gave them the finger. "Clem…Clementine…wake up!"

"Fuck off, Lucas." I mumbled.

"Clementine, we need to..."

I covered up my ears. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaaa! Can't hear you bitches!"

"Cle…"

"Leave it, Luke."

"But…"

"She can't avoid us forever."

"We'll see about that…" I mumbled.

The next morning, Carlos woke us up and said it was time to go. We kind of lagged behind the others and started talking. "So what do you think about Potato's bubbles?" (Translation: What do you think about Luke's buttcheeks?)

"Uh…I don't know…okay I guess…" she looked a little unsure.

"I think they're a little flat. Flat as a piece of paper." I looked at Nick's feet and felt bad. "Do you think Vanilla Ice's feet hurt in that movie?" (Translation: Do you think Nick's feet hurt without his shoes?)

"Huh? Probably…Sweet Pea shouldn't have taken his shoes…or his underwear…"

I glared at her. "Well Potato has a huge nose and a hairy ass body."

"Lu…I mean Potato doesn't have a big nose and he's not hairy!"

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes. "YO LUKE!"

"Huh?" Luke turned around. I was silent as he looked at us. He looked around. "Uh…Clem? Is everything alright?"

"Nevermind Luke." I smiled.

"Uh…ooookaaaay…" he and Nick looked at us and then turned around.

"See?"

"It's more like a small tomato." said Sarah.

"T-tomato?! Really? I don't see it."

"Let's see then." Sarah walked up and I followed her. We both stared at his nose for 5 minutes until he looked down at us. Sarah walked a little slower until she was behind us. Meanwhile I stared at his nose.

"Can I help you?" he sounded uncomfortable.

"Hm…your nose…"

"What about it?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" was all I said as I joined Sarah. "It's a potato."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"You know what, you're being mean. His nose is not that big!" she whispered really low as Luke peeked at us.

"Yes it is. Come on…" we took another look. When he noticed us again, we stood our ground and stared him down. Luke blinked down at us. We were obviously making him uncomfortable. Luke wiped his nose. When he looked back at us, he looked nervous.

"Uh…is there something up my nose?"

"No…let's bounce Sarah…" We slowed down a little. "Told you…"

"Well Vanilla Ice is still a dork…and he needs to put on some deodorant. He smells like a wet rat."

My eyes widened. "You fucking bitch…don't you DARE call him that! You're just mad that Potato has a hairy ass body, a flat ass booty, a huge ass nose, no ass at all…oh wait I already said that…but _he's_ the dork! The dumb ass piece of shit! I'VE GOT MORE EDUCATION THAN HIM AND I'VE ONLY BEEN TO THE FIRST FUCKING GRADE!"

"You've only been to the first grade?" said Luke.

"WAS I TAKING TO YOU, MR. SKYWALKER? NO! NOW TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I turned to Sarah. "YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DISS VANILLA ICE LIKE YOU JUST DID, EVER! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE DAMN MOON AND BACK! GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE YOU BLIND PIECE OF CRUSTY SHIT! AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT HOW SOMEONE SMELLS! YOU SMELL LIKE A WET HAMSTER CROSSED WITH DEAD DOG!"

"Fine! I will!" Sarah walked up to her dad.

"Bitch." I glared at her.

#**5 hours later aka lunch time**#

I was sitting down alone against a tree, glaring at Sarah who was reading her book. I hate her so much. Only I was allowed to speak about Nick like that. I was nodding off when I felt someone poke me. "What?"

"You wanna come search around with me?" Luke asked. I looked over at Sarah.

"YES LUKE. _I_ WOULD _LOVE_ TO COME WITH YOU." I said loud enough for Sarah to hear me. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the woods after picking up my backpack.

"So…why were you and Sarah arguing earlier?"

"She was being a bitch, that's why." I growled. "I fucking hate her. I don't care if she is my friend. Look, I don't wanna get into it now, so don't ask."

"Okay…hey Clementine?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about everyone?"

"Well on a scale of 1 out of 10…Rebecca 1, Alvin 4 and a half, Carlos 5, Sarah 2 and a half, and…you're about a 6…"

"What about Nick?"

"Who?"

"Nick…you know. The one with the black hair and blue eyes…" When I gave him a confused look, he sighed and said, "Nicolas Cage…"

"Oh!" I guess I looked a little too eager because he smirked. "I mean oh…that loser."

"You like Nick don't you?"

"Hell no! Why would I like that fool?"

"Nick told me all that stuff you said…and did."

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT…I mean, he was unconscious. Maybe he was dreaming."

"Riiiiight…you know, Clem, if you just admit it, you're feel really better about it."

"If you say your dick can touch your asshole, I'll tell you."

"Okay…my dick can touch my asshole."

"Then you can go fuck yourself!" I laughed and then I cleared my throat. "I can't believe you walked right into that! But yeah…he is kinda cute…"

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Not really…"

"I know you're a nice kid…deep deep deep deep **_WAY_** deep down, but you're a little too young for Nick."

"Says who?"

"Uh the law!"

"I've only been to the 1st grade so excuse me if I don't know crap about the law." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, who gives a damn about the law now? Anyway, it's not like I'm doing anything."

"Oh really?" Skywalker smirked. "Then why do you have Nick's _underwear_ on?"

"WHAT?! H-how did you…"

"Nick saw you put them on."

"Perverted fuck…" I grumbled as I climbed over a large tree branch.

"Says the girl that groped him, gave him hickeys…"

"What are hickeys?" I asked.

"When you bite someone hard enough to leave a mark and it usually lasts a while."

"Oooooh…I didn't mean to bite him. I was asleep for a while."

"He said you did it in your sleep…he also said you've got a death grip too." He added shaking his head. "You also…uh…said some things too…I don't wanna repeat anything except that you've got quite the mouth on you."

"Who the fuck _didn't_ know that?" I shrugged. "If he wants his shit back, you can give them to him."

"Oh no! _You're_ doing that."

"Why?!"

"Because **_you're_** the one that took his stuff."

"But you're the one that caused those stains…by the way…" I kicked him in between the legs. "THAT'S FOR BEING A DICK!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, CLEMENTINE!?" He yelled at me. I kicked his ass and went back to the camp.

"Where's Luke?" asked Alvin as he handed me some gram crackers.

"How should I know?" I sat back down from where I was before and snacked on some gram crackers. "I think he's jerking his dick off or something. Can't be helped!"

About an hour later, Luke came back giving me the death stare. I stood up and slapped my ass. I smirked as I went back to looking at my picture of Kenny and his family. I never noticed it before, but Duck wasn't blonde. His mom was! "Duck's an idiot…well was…"

"Clementine, dad said we should be getting some sleep now." It was Sarah.

I merely stood up and headed over to where the rest of the group was and laid down. I refuse to talk to the bitch. After closing my eyes, I fell asleep for a while until I was sure most of the people in our group were sleeping. I quietly grabbed my bag, opened it up, and pulled out Nick's shoes and socks. Luckily, he wasn't on guard duty so I grabbed his stuff and placed his stuff back on. I sighed as I looked down at his hat.

"You don't need this, but you might go bald one day so…" I placed it on his head. I looked at him for a while and then whispered in his ear. "Wash your underwear sometimes."

I backed up to where I was sleeping, laid down, and threw them at him, but missed and they got Luke. He woke up with a start and was moving his arms around and panicking like crazy. Making my eyes opened as unnoticeably as possibly, I saw Nick wake up and push Luke.

"What the hell, asshole!?" he whispered loudly.

Luke pulled the boxers off his face, looked at them, dropped them in disgust, and ran off to throw up. My crush looked down at his underwear and looked at me. He shoved them inside of his back pack and went to sleep. I smiled to myself and feel asleep

Once the day came again, I felt a little more cheerful for some odd reason. Sure the world was awful now, but I didn't care right now. Our group traveled once more with me feeling happy enough to not try to trip Luke like I planned to the night before. I felt as if everything was going to be alright, which rarely ever happened anymore. However I was curious as to where we were headed. "Luke? Where are we headed?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"The fuck…why the hell not?" I said raising a brow. "Was it because I kicked you in the no-nos?"

"Not really…"

"Fucking loser…" I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes, he said something. "Huh?"

"Why the hell did you throw that at me at me last night?"

"What did I…ooooooh! Well I was aiming at Nicolas Cage." I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh…sorry about that. I really am…even if it was pretty funny. I have some cookies in my bag if that'll make you feel better."

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes I am, now accept this cookie or else I'm flinging it into the bushes!"

"Fine. I forgive you." I handed him a cookie and munched on one myself.

"You know Luke…I've always thought you were kind of a loser, but you're okay….I mean you're _still_ a loser, but you're okay."

"Thanks…I think…"

"No problem…because that's all your ass is getting out of me."

A few hours later, I started getting thirsty, but then I remembered the jars I had in my backpack. I stopped for a minute, drunk some, and keep going. It tasted funny and nasty as before, but at least I wouldn't die of thrust. I felt all warm inside and it injected some kind of happiness in my insides. Was this was what being high was like?

"Hey Clem, you alright? You don't look so good."

%**2 hours later**%

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. What happened? I couldn't remember what the hell happened, but all I knew was that my head hurt. I was on someone's back. I blinked. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake now."

"Wha…what the hell happened?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Duh, Luke! Spill the beans before I sla…" I rubbed my forehead. "Ooow…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU…Oooow…just tell me what happened and why my stomach hurts so much."

**FLASH BACK**

_Clementine slapped away Luke's hand and proceeded to walk away like a boss. "I don't need this shit! Damn ass fucking ass rammers…bunch of cock sucking assholes…"_

_"That's the wrong way Clem."_

_"I kneeeeeeew thaaaaaaaaaaaat…" the young girl giggled. "You so funny, Ben! Heehee!"_

_"Ben?" Luke looked confused. "Who the hell is Ben?"_

_"Ben? Dafuq you talkin' 'bout?" She looked as if Luke had called her a bad word. "Ben ain't here no more…as a matter of fact, how do you even know him?"_

_"You just…"_

_"Creep…" Clementine turned to Nick. "Yo sexy! What's happenin'? What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a dump like this?" She looked at Luke with a look of disgust on her face. "Who's this fucker? Who you looking at, princess? Can I fucking help you?"_

_"Clementine, what did you get into?" Luke felt Clementine's forehead. "You don't feel hot."_

_"Touch me again and I'll shove a cookie up your ass. Now beat it." Clementine turned back to Nick. "That ass is so bubbly. Can I slap it?"_

_Nick and Luke looked at each other for a minute and then back at the girl. Clementine glared at Luke for a second, but then smirked and slapped Nick's ass and the groped it. "Oooooh this booty is so soft. I'd man handle this sexy thing in a second. Baby, I can do shit to that nice little ass like you've never seen before. My fist's pretty small, so it can fit up that ass and then afterwards I give you a Cleveland steamer._

_"What the…kid do you even know what that is?" the raven looked suspicious and a little concerned._

_"Noooo…but I heard Omid say it once and it sounded pretty cool." Clementine slurred. "Plus I read it in a book I found._

_"Well its fucking gross. You shouldn't even know about that shit…uh…wait…that came out wrong." said Nick._

_"How do you know what it is?" Luke looked at his friend. He had no clue what a Cleveland steamer was but if it was so nasty, then how did Nick know anything about it?_

_"I…um…it's disgusting, Clementine." Nick said avoiding Luke's question. "You just don't do shit like that with all the water being either dirty or scarce. I mean, how the hell are you gonna get the stink off?"_

_"You already stink like shit. A little more wouldn't hurt." Clem giggled running her fingers up and down the raven's side. "You know you want it, Nicki Pie!"_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yeeees you dooo…doooo…heehee!"_

_"Can someone please tell me what a fucking cleveland steamer?" Luke interrupted Nick could say anything._

_"You don't wanna know. Trust me…you're better off not knowing…"_

_"How about a dirty sanchez, the double dipper, double fishhook, a fumilingus, a purple mushroom…"_

_"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING SO NASTY!" Nick looked disgusted._

_"You know you wanna get some of this loven from this sexy princess." she smirked poking Nick in the ribs. "I'm all for a purple mushroom."_

_"What the hell is a…" The brunette was confused. What the hell were they talking about? He had never heard of those things until now and he didn't even know what they were as long as he's been alive._

_"No."_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Come on. Nick! Just one time!" Clementine pleaded with the man._

_"How about you pull a stranger on yourself and leave me be, okay?" The raven said pushing off the little girl's probing hands. He was really wanted to slap her or something, but knew better._

_"How about I pull on you, sexy?" The little girl giggled and put a pair of hands underneath his shirt from the back and pinched his nipples which hurt because her nails were sharp._

_"OW! What the…stop harassing me!"_

_"Not until you give me some of thaaaat booooooty!" Clem giggled._

_Luke wasn't sure what to say or do. Although he kind of found it funny that Clementine was all over his best friend like she was right now, he was a little concerned. Sure Clem could be a little bitchy, but she didn't seem like the type to sexually harass someone. He grabbed the little girl and placed her on his back, much to her anger. She protested for quite some time until she decided she wanted to sing Baby Got Back to Nick, making it slightly cruder than it already was._

_"This stupid kid…Luke shut her up, before I do it myself."_

_"I wish you had died instead of Pete. At least he wasn't a fucking piece of shit. He was likeable, unlike your piece of gross flea covered ass."_

_"Oh fuck you!" Nick looked really depressed and lagged behind._

_"Clementine!" Luke said sternly._

_"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." Clementine growled digging her heels into Luke's sides. "He'll be okay."_

_"No he's not. You just don't say stuff like that. How would you feel if…"_

_"I don't give a…" the young girl threw up, with some of it hitting the brunette's shoulder._

_"Oh god! What the hell Clementine!?" However Clementine was knocked out cold and could not answer._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And after that, I found some moon shine in your bag and tried to throw it away, but Nick dove after it like a nut. He really shouldn't…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I felt like stabbing Luke in the asshole. "YOU PIECE OF…I WAS GETTING HIGH…I think…"

After he let me down, I took off my backpack and looked through it. Thankfully my cookies were covering up the magazines for Luke and Nick and the rest of my shit was still there. I breathed in relief. "Thank goodness…where is Nick?"

Luke looked behind us and I looked too. He looked really sad. "Wow…I really hurt his feelings, huh? I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Clem. Maybe you can make it up to him later."

"Yeeaaah…" I sighed. "I think I'd better keep my distance then."

**THE NEXT DAY**

I settled on top of a large rock and pulled out some binoculars I found, scoping out for anything that would either help us or harm us. I could pick out a tiny little house along with a bridge along with a ski lodge. We could probably camp there and maybe when the group moved on, I could stay there. I still don't trust these fuckers and probably never will…maybe.

"You see anything?" asked Luke.

"I see a hairy ape-man…a piece of shit…" I said facing him. "…a prostitute…a jackass…"

"Out there, smarty." Luke rolled his eyes.

"OH! I saw a little house and a big ski lodge…I've never been skiing before…" I said sadly. I wish my parents would have taken me.

"Me and Bec went once." said Alvin.

"It wasn't pretty." chuckled Rebecca.

"I'd pay money to see that." I smirked getting down from the rock. "There's a bridge out there too. Maybe all of us could jump off of it. I'll go last."

"We should check it out then and make sure it's safe." said Luke ignoring my comment.

"Are you sure splitting up the group is a good idea?" asked Carlos.

"Well not really, but we can't risk all of us at once, so me and Clementine could go."

"Wait what?" I raised a brow at the brunette. "You must be out of your damn mind, you fucker! I ain't goin' out there! Over your dead body!"

"I don't think Clementine go. She should stay here with us." said Carlos.

"I'm surprisingly agreeing with him this time. Let Nick go."

"Hmmm…nah." I nearly fell over at this comment. "Come on, Clementine."

"Why the hell should I…" He grabbed my arm and pushed me along. "What the hell, Skywalker? Why do I have to come?"

"Well I need your eyes…plus I don't trust Nick right now with the way he is right now." he looked back at the group as we walked away.

"What? You afraid Nick's gonna throw himself off a bridge…well this one?"

"What makes you think he would…"

"I've seen someone like him before…I thought he was going to end it all, but he didn't…until the walkers got him." I shrugged. "Nick's pretty close."

"Nick's not going to…"

"Look! Walkers!" I pointed at the two walkers in front of us. One was walking (as walkers usually do) while one was laying against a rock. "We can take 'em!"

"You get the small one and I'll get the big one." he took out his machete.

I took out my hammer, kicked the large walking one behind the knee, and put my hammer in the back of his skull. Luke frowned and took out the other one. I was having a little trouble getting my hammer as Luke walker over. "Come on. Give it a good pull."

"I've done this before…in a shed. Remember?!" I glared at him while he looked ashamed. We walked on, dealing with a couple of zombies here and there until there were none left on the bridge. Suddenly we spotted some guy in the distance. He was a lot better looking than Nick.

"H…" Luke stopped me as I lifted up a hand to greet him. "What you cock blocker!?"

"Don't say anything stupid to piss him off." The brunette said sternly.

"I wasn't going to say anything dumb, asshole." I snatched my hand and then turned to the sexy hooded guy. "YO SEXY!"

Luke hit himself on the forehead. "That's not what I meant."

"You're not assholes are you?" the guy asked, keeping his distance.

"I'm not."

"Oh, so I'm the asshole?" Luke looked a little amused.

The guy came closer. Damn he was hotter up close! He seemed pretty friendly too. "Wow you two look like shit, but at least you two aren't assholes. Anyway, we've got food and supplies you can have if you want it."

"Hey, have you seen anybody named Christa come through here?" I asked suddenly remembering her.

"Christa? Uh…maybe…maybe not. I don't know. So many people have come through here, so I don't really know. Was she your sister or family member?"

"Nah, but she was my friend…kinda…sort of…not so much after Omid kicked the bucket." I shrugged. "But never mind that…you single, baby?"

"Clementine!" Luke glared at me.

"What? I'm curious!" I shrugged while the guy laughed.

"Cute kid." He shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm taken."

"SHIT!" I sighed.

"Come on then. I'll get you the supplies and…who the fuck…" he was no longer looking at us, but rather behind us. We turned and saw Nick standing there with his gun pointing at the hot guy.

"NICK, NO! DON'T SHO…" Luke grabbed me as he pulled the trigger. The hooded guy grabbed his neck and stumbled, trying to shoot Nick, but fell over the bridge. "NO!"

"D-did I get him?"

"WHY?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT HIM!?" his best friend yelled at him, looking angry.

"He looked like he was holding you up and I thought…"

"NO! YOU WEREN'T THINKING YOU ASS! HE WAS GOING TO HELP US, YA DICK!" I looked down at the river. His body was nowhere to be seen in the water. "You fuckin' fool…damn it, Nick!"

"We'd better get off this bridge." Luke waved the others over and we all crossed the bridge together. Once we were over, Carlos questioned us on what happened. Luke told them what happened, while Nick looked ticked off in the background. I didn't even feel the slightest bit bad. I was over Nick now...well a little.

"He looked like he was really going to help us and he looked sincere about it, too." said Luke shaking his head.

"I was trying to help…" Nick said.

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO SHOOT, YA JERK!" I growled.

"Well excuse me if I thought…"

"Clem's right, Nick. Nobody told you to do anything. If we needed to fight, we would have done something!"

"I can't believe this shit!" The raven threw up his hands and walked away.

"We need to talk Luke…privately." said Carlos, glaring slightly at Nick. Luke nodded and walked away with him while the others sat down, while Nick sat on a bench next to the little house. I looked at the house. Was there really food in there? I was about to head in when Alvin called my name. I headed over to him.

"Do you have any food?" Alvin said gesturing to his wife. "Bec's dying here."

"I'm fine Alvin." Rebecca insisted.

"Uh…noooo…" I lied. I was not going to give that bitch my cookies. "However that guy said he had food in there, but I don't know."

"Could you look? I would, but I wanna make sure my wife's alright."

"I don't see why I should considering your wife is a bitch, but I'm hungry too." I passed on by and looked at Nick. "Hey, dick."

He frowned. "What? What the hell do you want me to say? I'm sorry, alright! I was doing what I thought was right."

"Like cock blocking? Yeah, I know." I sat down beside him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I thought you liked me."

"Well I fucking moved on when I saw that sexy piece of meat…and then he died, so I guess I'm stuck with you." I sighed and placed an arm around Nick's shoulder. "Look, I know it was an accident, but I don't think anyone thinks you're stable. I mean, you know_ I_ think you're unstable, but now **_everyone_** else does now too."

"They're talking about me right now." Nick glared over at Carlos and Luke and then said, "Nick's becoming a danger to the group." in a perfect imitation of Carlos's voice. I giggled.

"You sounded just like Carlos."

"Really? Was it that good?" he smiled a little.

"Duh!" I nodded. "Just don't do it in front of him."

"Yeah…" He looked up. "Man…what time is it?"

He looked down at his arm and cursed. "What's wrong? Your arm watch stopped working?"

"My watch I had gotten from Pete…I forgot it…" He buried his face into his hands. "That was the only thing I had left of him."

"Wait…" I pulled out a watch and showed it to him. "Here. Is this it?"

"My watch! Thanks, Clem!" He slid on his watch.

"No problem, loser." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then I whispered into his ear, "If you fuck Luke after this, I'll fucking kill you…"

I headed inside of the small house and looked around. There was only a small cot and empty cans. Was that hotty lying? I felt betrayed until I found a chest. It wasn't going to open without a key. Damn it, Nick! The man probably had the key in his pocket. I looked around some more until I found a long knife and decided to open it with that. Once I got it open I found some peaches in a can just as Alvin walked in.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yep. Here." I handed it to him.

"So he wasn't lying. Man, fuck Nick."

"I know right?" I shook my head.

"I can't believe he did that. That guy is losing his mind. I know Pete's dead and so is his mom, but that doesn't mean he can do that kind of shit. You've ever had someone do that?"

I nodded, instantly remembering Lilly. "This lady Lilly…she…she killed a lady after her dad died."

"Wow…what happened to her?"

"She stole the RV we had even though everyone wanted to leave her behind except Lee."

"Damn…maybe it won't come to that for Nick." He sighed. "Anyway, you don't mind if Rebecca has this do you? She's eating for two, you know."

"Yeah…she can have it." I shrugged. "I'm not doing it because of her. I'm doing this for the baby."

Just as we stepped outside, we saw some walkers on the bridge. Everyone quickly got up and left towards the lodge. A few minutes later, we got to the large ski lodge where there was some kind of tall tower type thing with a ladder. I, of course, was volunteered to go up the thing. Assholes was what I called them before heading up.

"I'll catch you if you fall…probably." commented Luke as I was on the first few steps of the ladder.

"What the fuck?!" I glared at Luke. I continued climbing up and nearly fell when I slipped a little bit.

"You okay?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T YELL!"

"But you just…"

"SHUT UP!"

"But…"

I glared at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I kept going up to the top until I got there and had a good look around. "Hey! I see some lights!"

"Really?" Luke sounded worried.

"Yeah…several I think." I looked around some more. There wasn't anything more except some mountains and trees. I looked down. "Luke, do you think…Luke?"

H was running off to the group who were pointing guns at some more people. I quickly climbed down and headed over. They were exchanging angry threats at each other and I was about to jab someone to ask what was going on when I heard an angelic, muscular, sexy voice. That voice…who was that…it sounded so familiar. My eyes widened when I pushed aside everyone to reveal...

"KENNY?!"


	6. Stranger Danger and WTFness

Here's yet another chapter.

* * *

><p>Kenny and I stared at each other, both of us not believing what we were seeing. I blinked, praying this was not a dream. If it was, then Lee damn well better be alive. I smiled, ran at him, and hugged him. My Kenny was alive and well. I could have kissed him. My precious Kenny!<p>

"You know this guy Clementine?" Luke sounded surprised.

"No shit, genius!" I snapped before hugging Kenny once more. Kenny! The others lowered their guns and the huge guy with Kenny told us to come on in. We followed them inside the brightly lit place. There was even a Christmas tree and lights. It was beautiful and nice inside.

"Ooooh! A Christmas tree!" Sarah said in awe. "Dad, can we…"

"No, Sarah." Carlos said in a low voice.

"You like them? We found them all in storage." said the woman that was in Kenny's group.

"Walter's cooking some beans for dinner. You can all put your weapons down and then we can…"

"You put yours down first." said Nick looking suspiciously at Kenny.

Kenny looked at me. "Clem, if you can vouch for these people, I'll put my gun down."

"They're cool as a bunch of dorks can be, although I can't speak for everyone." I said truthfully.

Kenny looked at our group for a minute before putting down his gun. We followed behind him and placed ours down on the floor and bench by the door. Once that was done, everyone went their separate ways while me and ol' Kenny were hanging out next to the fire.

"You're still wearing that dirty old hat huh?" He chuckled as he tapped the edge of my hat.

"Put that damn finger on my hat again and I'll fuck your ass up." I didn't wanna hurt Kenny, but I don't joke about my hat. It was the last thing I have of my dad. The only thing I have of my mom is myself because I look like her.

"Oh yeah that's right. Lee mentioned that you'd kill for that hat. Sorry." Kenny sighed. "You know, I half expected you to have him with you. You two were like two peas in a pod."

I looked sad and Kenny realized his mistake. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Clementine! I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." I said trying not to cry. "He…he saved me."

"I knew he would." Kenny said proudly. "That guy had a fire in him sure as shit. I really wish he was here."

"Me too…sooo what happened to you? Christa said you bit the dust!"

"Well I tried to save that fucking shitbird Ben. Then after that I got holed up in a restaurant for some time until Sarita found me."

"Sarita? Oh! Is that that the lady from earlier?" I asked as said woman walked up.

"Yep." then, to my surprise and slight horror, they fucking kissed. "Clementine, this is my girl Sarita."

Not wanting to be rude, I shook her hand and said hello. Deep down I wanted to say that what he was saying was "This is my new Katjaa." instead of what he really said. Kenny got up and said he was going to make sure everything was alright outside while Nick and Luke volunteered to help him. Meanwhile I decided to look around a bit. Sarah and Sarita were putting up Christmas ornaments and there was a little decorated duck on a table stand nearby. How cute!

I walked over to where the large man Walter was cooking up something. "Oh hello there."

"Hey Walt." I said eyeballing the pot. "What's that?"

He said something in what sounded like French. I only knew what French sounded like because Sandra used to study it before she got attacked. When I looked confused, he translated it to peaches and beans. I shrugged. "Well food is still food. It smells nice though."

"Would you like to try some?"

"Yes!" I ate a little bit. "It tastes good!"

"Thank you, Clementine. So how long have you known Kenny?"

"A long time now until we got separated 2 years ago. I thought he dropped dead like everyone else. It's nice to see that face of his again and that sexy beard too…damn I'd like to…" I stopped myself. "Heheh, listen to me babble on about myself! What did you do before all this happened?"

"I used to be a teacher." Walter looked at the entrance looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You looking for someone?"

"Huh? Oh no one…I'm just wondering where my partner Matthew went. He's been gone a long time."

"Shouldn't someone go looking for him then?"

"He'll be fine. Sometimes he's gone for a long time." said the large man confidently, but I could see some worry in his eyes still. He picked up a can. "Hm. Strong resemblance."

My eyes widened a little as he showed the can to me. Was that…oh no…MATTHEW AND ME COULD HAVE BEEN BUMPING AND GRINDING IN HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR NICOLAS CAGE! DAMN IT NICK! Oh yeah and he was Walter's man too, but that wasn't the point! Nick _killed_ a member of Kenny's group! Shit was about to go down! I excused myself and walked off. Maybe if I kept my mouth closed, no one would know.

I came over to Sarita and Sarah. "Yo, bitches! What's going on?"

"We're decorating the Christmas tree." said Sarah placing a red ornament on the tree.

"My family never celebrated Christmas, you know." said Sarita. "Clementine, you've known Kenny a long time, haven't you?"

"Yep." said I nodded.

"Well can you tell me if he, you know, seems…different to you? I haven't known him for that long…"

"Nope. He's the same old Kenny."

"That's…good…" just then Kenny came and picked up the box. "I'll get it Kenny."

"No no. I've got it." he said as she grabbed the box.

"No, Ken. Really…I…"

"I _said_ I've _got_ it." he snatched away the box was and walked off.

When she looked at me, I shrugged. "Like I've said, the same old Kenny."

"Clementine, could you do me a favor and get a topper for the tree?" she said as she continued putting ornaments on the tree. "It's in a box upstairs."

"We always put an angel on top of our tree." Sarah commented as I went upstairs. Once I got up there I saw Alvin, Rebecca, and Carlos talking about old Carver. "What's up dorks?"

"Clementine. There you are." said Carlos.

"I was just hangin' with my bud, Kenny."

"Kenny? Is he the loud man?"

"Uh, duh."

"What did he say?"

"Well we were talking about what happened since the last time we talked. Why? You scared Carver's coming or something?" I said crossing my arms. "We're pretty safe here."

"I agree with Clem. We should stay here…at least for tonight." said Alvin agreeing with me.

Carlos just shook his head and left. Obviously he didn't believe us, but he figured we had to take a chance since everyone needed some rest. I spoke up to ease the tension. "So, you guys are leaving tomorrow."

"We've got no choice, Clem." the large man sighed. "With Carver after us…"

"Well good luck with that!" I said cheerfully.

"You're not coming with us?" Rebecca looked shocked for some strange reason.

"Duh! I'm with Ken-ken, now! You didn't expect me to be with _you people_ forever, huh?" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm with my bro now. Someone I _know_ and **_really_** _like_! Carver's not after me, remember? He's after you people for whatever reason. It's the truth."

"Yeah I guess so." said Alvin. "I hope the others want to stay here until the rest of us are all rested up."

Suddenly Rebecca coughed, causing her husband to look concerned about her. "You alright, Bec?"

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…" she rubbed her belly. "I'm just a little thirsty."

"I'll see if they have anything downstairs." Alvin said patting his wife's shoulder before leaving.

"You're not sick are you?" I asked looking around. "Because if you are…"

"No. I'm fine." I nodded and went to looking through a box, which had an angel, star, and an ornament inside. "Hey, Clem?"

"Yo." I said turning around as I held the angel.

"I'm really sorry about giving you shit back at the cabin."

"It's alright. You're just cranky about all the shit that's been going down. I get it."

"If I'm not yelling at Alvin, it's everyone else. I know I shouldn't…"

"Well maybe you should be more careful how you treat people from now on." I said crossing my arms.

Rebecca nodded and rubbed her belly. She smiled a little. "She's kicking. Do you wanna feel?"

"Uuuuh…sure." I pressed my ear to her stomach and felt him or her move and couldn't help but to smile.

"She's going to be a runner. I can tell."

"Well at least it's got that going for it." I said smiling a little. Rebecca was no beauty after all.

Suddenly she looked sad and started crying a little as she buried her face in her hands. "He's going to kill me."

"Who?" I was wondering if she meant Carver. Was he made because she had run off on him?

"Alvin…"

"Oh…what did you do…you cheated on him didn't you?"

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Me and Alvin…we were trying so hard for a baby…and I didn't become pregnant until…"*****

"Rebecca…did he force himself on you? Because if he did, then…" she still didn't say anything and I glared at her. "You disgust me. How could you cheat on him?! Alvin has to be one of the nicest people ever and you…"

"I'm back!" it was Alvin. Rebecca quickly changed her expression.

"There's my man!"

"This is all I could find." he handed her something and the two went to talking amongst themselves while I placed the angel on the tree. It kind of reminded me of when things were normal and my parents and I used to do this sort of thing.

"It's so pretty!" said Sarah from down below.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I said admiring the angel.

Soon it was time for dinner and everyone sat down. I was really eager on talking with Kenny. It been so long since I've seen that glorious face and we had to talk. Maybe I could even convince him to let me stay if he didn't bring it up first. Once I got to the dining area, my mind was set on Kenny until I saw Luke was about to invite me over when Kenny called me over. I didn't even bother to hesitate. Kenny was my bro! The stud! Just as I started heading over to Kenny, I got the puppy eyes from Luke. I was nearly blinded by them, but Kenny's studlyness blocked the puppy eyes thankfully.******

Walter passed me a bowl and I dug in. "This is delicious!"

"I'm really glad you're here, Clementine." said Kenny.

"Same here!" I said licking my lips. "Man, I never thought I'd see you on this earth again…alive anyway…"

"What do you think of your group? Do you trust 'em?"

"Kenny…" said Sarita in a warning voice as if she was trying to say by saying his name that he shouldn't pry or jump to conclusions.

"Not really. They're a bunch of grade A assholes. They're alright sometimes, but not by much really. I've only been with them for a few days."

"You know, if you want I mean, you can stay here with us."

"Only if you want to, Clementine." said Sarita. "We don't want to force you to if you don't want to."

"Stay with you guys?! Hell yeah, I'm staying! It's much better here than with the runaways."

"What exactly are they running from?" asked the beardd man.

"Some man named Carver." I then whispered. "Rebecca fucked Carver, thus cheating on Alvin…the big fat guy in orange…"

"Really?" Kenny raised a brow. "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, because you're staying with us."

"Of course, I'm staying! You actually think I wanna stay with those asshole, brunch of dork-o-trons? I wanna stay forever!"

"Really? That's fantastic! I'm glad you want to stay." he smiled looking happy.

After a few minutes, Sarita and Walter got up and left and were replaced by Luke and Nick. I didn't even feel the slightest bit bad. Who the hell wants to be friends with some people who locked you in a damn shed where you nearly died?

"Hey, you two." I greeted them. "Kenny, this is Nick and Luke."

"Hm…Luke and Nick... You two look like a match." I nearly choked on my beans.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Nick and Luke said at the same time while Luke glared at me.

"What? I didn't say shit!" I said covering up my mouth.

"I just meant you two looked like a good couple of friends is all." He said quickly, although I could tell Kenny didn't really mean that. He suspected they were gay very much like I did. To break the awkwardness he asked them how they were enjoying the food.

"Uh…it's great." said Luke, mind probably still on what Kenny said.

"Walter makes a mean can of beans. Not so great on the way out though." Kenny and I shared a laugh, but then I realized that was fucking gross.

"Wait, that's fucking gross!" I said wincing a little.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed shaking his head.

"So are you guys staying here for long or what?" asked Luke trying to ignore Kenny's joke.

"Well we were thinking of heading up north in a few weeks." Kenny looked at me. "You ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

"Yeah. Me and Christa were heading there." I said eating more beans. "It's supposed to be really cold up there and the walkers are supposed to slow down."

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking."

"It sounds like bullshit." said Nick full of doubt.

"Listen here Vanilla Ice…!" I spit out my beans and laughed, beating my fist on the table as they argued.

"Clem, can you believe these people?" Kenny said angrily.

"E-e-everybody…hahaha…calm the hell down…" I said wiping my mouth. "No need to get riled up."

"Whatever." he frowned. "Pass me that can, Duck."

Everything got really quiet. I looked at Kenny sadly while Luke looked confused. "Who's Duck?"

"Duck was his son." As much as Duck annoyed me, I still felt bad for him dying and his death had to be still impacting his dad the way Lee and my parents' deaths impacted me as well. Poor Kenny. Suddenly Walter called my name and I quickly escaped to prevent from having to be around someone sad. I didn't feel like crying myself.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Walt Disney." I said as we walked outside. "I don't think I could have stayed in there much longer."

"No problem Clementine." said Walter. "I can remember what it's like to be caught in the middle of two cliques. I suspect they'll find some common ground in a while. It may take some time, but that's how these things work."

"I doubt it." I said shaking my head.

"Relationships are like any machine. You don't throw them out when they don't work. You get your hands dirty and grease the wheels. What do you say? Will you help me work on them?"

"Everything won't be fine. Do you really think everyone can just…get along…especially with those mother fuckers? By the way, I'm talking about everyone not Kenny, Sarita, and you."

Walter was quiet for a minute. "They say the world is over, but I'll tell you a secret: it's not."

"Are you sure?" I raised a brow. "I think though beans have gone to your head, Walt."

"People are more political now than they ever were before. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do is to continue to learn from each other; to empathize and use our heads."

"I've been doing nothing but learning from others and this new group I'm with ain't taught me shit except how to be an asshole." I sighed.

"'All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal.'" he said obviously ignoring me.

"What the hell?"

"It's Steinback. Have you read him?"

"Nooo…I'm 11. I don't know anything about Frankenstein wrote."

"Its Steinback. Well we have plenty of time to catch you up on your reading. My partner Matthew is amassing quite the literature collection. I think you'll like him."

"Yeah I'll bet…" I mumbled to myself, looking down.

"What's the matter, Clementine? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm just worried about your friend…I think…"

"Don't worry. Matthew will soon be back and everything will be fine."

"But…!"

"Hey, kids. What are you two talkin' about?" it was Kenny.

"Oh politics."

"The hell?" Kenny looked amused.

"Being from Florida, I'd imagine you would know all about politics, Kenny."

"Man, I know the one advantage of livin' in the apocalypse is not dealin' with that shit no more." he chuckled with the wind tickling that sexy beard and making it flow in the wind. "I was just coming out to check the windows round back before this storm hits. Give me a hand?"

"Sure." me and Walter responded and followed him around back only to find some red haired woman peeking through the window. One look at Kenny and we both knew what we had to do. Before he could question her, Walter held out a hand to stop him and shook his head. He then turned to the lady.

"Hello there." she looked surprised and a little afraid when she saw Kenny and his gun. She raised up her arms in surrender.

"Please!" she pleaded. "Do you have any food?"

"Don't come around here asking for food after we just caught you peeking through the damn window, you red headed fuck!" I growled.*******

"Are you okay?" Walter ignored me.

"I saw the house and…I have a family. We're starving."

"Of course. Why don't you come in, Miss…?"

"Bonnie."

"Walt, I don't know. You're just gonna let her in like that?!" Kenny said glaring at her. I was on board with Kenny. The bitch looked sneaky as fuck.

"It's fine." he insisted.

"We don't know this girl!"

"Then we'll have to get to know her, right Clem?"

"Don't invite her in here, Walter. I don't trust this fucker." I glared at her. "I can see it in her drug induced mind. She's too dangerous to let in. She might have fleas or ticks or some kind of STD. Let her **and** her damn family starve."

She gave me a very cold glare, but I didn't give a shit.******** She looked at Walt. "Thank you, really, but that storm'll be on us soon and I got to get back to my family."

"I'll bring you something then."

"No, it's fine!"

"We've got plenty. You stay put. I'll be back." the half bald man walked off leaving us with the bitch.

"Keep your gun on her, just in case." I whispered to Kenny.

She gave me a funny look again as she probably heard me and then her face softened up. "Uh…I have a little girl just like you. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Don't worry about my name, cocksucker. You just worry about whether or not I don't fuck you up, you whore!" I glared at her. "If it were up to me, I'd send you packing with a bullet through your skull!"

Then Walt showed up with a huge box of food. She looked amazed. "I-it's too much."

"No…no…we have plenty of food in the cabin." he assured her as she grabbed the box from him, although a little hesitant. "You can have it."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Just help someone on down the line." the half bald guy said smiling.

"Or just get the fuck out of here and never come back." I glared at her. "Fuckin' druggy..."

She glared at me once more before leaving. Kenny and I eyeballed her until she was a good distance away. Kenny looked at me. "Why don't you go inside, Clem? Me and Walter have to have a little talk…"

I nodded and went on in, grabbing my backpack and leaving my knife on the bench. I wanted to find some wrapping paper for Luke and Nick's magazines. Once I got upstairs and went through all of the rooms, I found some wrapping paper with some ducks and another with raddles along with a pair of green baby shoes, bibs that said, "Mama's boy", "Poop Machine", and "Cookie Monster", and tiny socks. I smirked and wrapped the magazines up and packed the rest of the baby stuff in my backpack. I'd need a new one after a while.

"Yo, Clem!" Luke nearly scared me as I came downstairs. I looked around and came over. "Listen, I gotta tell you something. Look." He gave me a picture of Matthew and Walter.

"I fucking knew it." I sighed.

"Damn it, Nick…we can't tell him…"

"We have to! He's going to find out either way!"

"Not if we hide the evidence."*****

"You…YOU'RE A PIECE OF SCUM AND I SHOULD KNOW!" I yelled at him. So Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes was trying to cover up murder! WOW! I didn't even know what to say. Why was Luke...?

"What's with all the yelling?" Nick came over.

"Oh…uh…nothing…"

"YOU KILLED MATTHEW!" I whispered loudly and showed him he picture.

"Oh shit…" he looked really sick.

"Why did you…"

"You have to tell Walter what you did." I interrupted Luke. "He's a really nice guy. He'll understand IF you explain it right. Don't screw this up!"

"Nick…"

"NO! S-she's right…I have to..." He left.

Luke sighed and shook his head before leaving. I went looking for Walter and decided he might be outside. I stared at him. He had something long in his hand. It was Matthew's knife! SHIT!

* * *

><p><strong>*If you do it right, Rebecca confesses that the baby most likely might not be Alvin's as they have been trying for a baby for a long time and failed every time, leading to the fact that Alvin is slightly infertile, meaning there is a low chance his sperm will produce. I felt so bad for Alvin when I heard her say that in my play-through of the game. I have no clue how you get the result, but it is possible. Looking at his model (aka AJ) in episode 5 (?), he might be Alvin's but it's not possible to tell now...for me at least. I hope he's Alvin's. :)<strong>

****I felt so bad when I saw the look Luke gave me on this part. When I did that part on another file, it said "Kenny will remember that" and I got so upset. Why will Kenny remember and not Luke? Whatever. I like Kenny better.**

*****I have nothing against red haired people. I like a lot of red heads, like the Weasley Twins for example. The only two red heads I hate are Ginny Weasley and Bonnie and it's not because they're red heads. =(**

******She looked mad at me on this part in the game when I said she was too dangerous. I'm surprised she didn't mention it in the game. If you picked "Check her for weapons" she mentions that, but nothing else (to my knowledge).**

*******I was shocked Luke would say that (aka not telling Walter and hiding the knife aka the "evidence"). I really was. I was like "WTF LUKE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD ONE!" I was wrong. I guess you could say he was looking out for Nick, but that was still fucked up. I wonder what he would have done if zombies weren't walking around.**


	7. Carver

**santiago. poncini20****20: Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Thanks. **

****Upside-down Neopolitan Dreams: I might consider doing a Scumbag Clem story that's features an older Clem.****

**CutsWithKnives: I think Nuke's better than Cluke which tends to be weird since people tend to ship the two without saying Clementine's age first. Plus I see Luke as a big brother than a lover or boyfriend.**

* * *

><p>I slipped outside and called his name, careful not to startle him.<p>

"You know, Matthew really liked this knife…I gave it to him as a birthday present." he said smoking a cigarette with his back turned to me. "I know he's dead."

"Yep." I said casually.

"Who was it? Was it that guy…what was his name? Nick? I heard him say something about killing a man."

"Yep."

"Is he a good guy or is just like everyone else?"

"He…is a really good guy!" I half lied. "He really didn't mean to kill him!"

Suddenly Nick poked his head outside. I glared at him. "TELL HIM."

Walter turned around. "Just…tell me…tell what you did."

"It was an accident! I thought he attacking my friends…so I shot Matthew."

He was quiet while me and Nick looked at each other as he tossed the knife to the ground. Suddenly the wind picked up with the large wind turbines spinning like crazy. Kenny and the others rushed outside, looking up at them. "What the hell is going on?"

Walter said nothing, too busy being depressed. Kenny looked up at the turbines. "Damn it. The wind must be making them spin out of control. We have to shut them off."

"Duh, Kenny."

"I need some of you to watch those tree for walkers while we take care of this thing." Kenny ordered. I followed my bearded hero to the turbine. He once it up. "Damn it! I can't see anything!"

"Wait…" I pulled out my lighter and lit it. "There."

"Does anyone know how to work it?" Carlos asked.

"MAYBE THIS FUCKING KEY WILL DO SOME GOOD!" I rolled my eyes as I picked it up and turned it off. Before we could relax, walkers, drawn by the loud machines, were coming out of the woods. I panicked and ran, heading for the doors until a walker tried to grab me. I jumped out of the way and grabbed for a rifle that was on the ground for some reason. I fired it, only to be thrown onto my ass. I only hit its shoulder. I grabbed it again while sitting down and fired at his head. I quickly emptied the gun (as I didn't feel like dragging it around) and ran off. Nick was struggling with a zombie and Walter was standing nearby. Miraculously, Walter shot the walker. Did this mean that he had forgiven Nick? I wouldn't have, but to each his own.

"Clem, get inside." I heard Carlos say. I nodded and went inside, but not before hearing gunshots. I turned around and was horrified. CARVER AND…BONNIE?! THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I went inside and saw Sarah. Before I could do anything, I heard a cry of distress. Carver was hurting Carlos for some reason. Sarah gasped and ran outside calling for her dad. I stayed inside and hid.

* * *

><p>Bonnie whistled as she and some other guy came in. "Wow. Look at this place!"<p>

"Fucking bitch!" I mumbled to myself. I then noticed Alvin sitting at the base of the stairs. I started to come near him, but he gestured for me to stop. He looked around and gestured for me to step back a bit. I waited for a while one of Carver's guys admired the place. After a moment he gestured for me to come on over. I quickly snuck over, not wanting to risk being seen. Rebecca was upstairs too, but no one else. I looked downstairs quickly. Everyone, minus us, was down there except Luke and Kenny. I prayed Kenny had not died. Luke could drop dead for all I cared.

Suddenly I heard Carlos grunt in pain. I thought, "Good" to myself. Carver spoke up. "Listen, I'm only going to ask once. Where's Rebecca?"

"Sarah, look at me. It's gonna be okay." then his fingers got bent back. I winced. Geez that was harsh and all this for Rebecca?! I didn't care for Carlos, but he couldn't just have his fingers bent like that. He was the only doctor in the group for goodness sake!

"REBECCA! Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety. I know you're out there…and Alvin…and Luke…and the girl…"

"Oh shit! He's talking about me!" I panicked. "Thanks a lot you fuckers!"

"This is real simple. You want this over quick, you all play nice and show your faces."

"Don't hurt my dad! Please!" I heard Sarah plead.

"He'll kill him!" said Alvin.

"No, Alvin."

"We've gotta go down there!"

"I can't do that."

"Stop being so selfish, Rebecca!" I growled. "Your friend are down there suffering, which normally I would approve of, but this isn't the way I want them to suffer!"

"Bec…the baby…you need a doctor!" Alvin added.

"No! Where's Luke and Kenny?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"They're still outside. They can help us!"

"We have to…oh geez, I can't believe I'm saying this…_**help** _Carlos!" I said looking down at the poor guy.

"The only way is to do what he says."

"What about…"

"Look at those guns! We start shootin' and people are gonna die on both sides."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Carlos screamed as another finger broke.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Clem can sneak out and find Luke!"

"What the hell's she gonna do? Besides, he knows she's with us."

"I can do plenty, but I ain't risking my neck for…"

"JUST STOP! DON'T HURT MY DAD! PLEASE!" Sarah sobbed loudly.

"We're going down there." said Alvin in a "that's final" voice.

"He'll kill you!"

"Fuck you…SHOOT HIM! SOMEBODY JUST SHOOT…" Carver pressed a knife to Carlos neck before he could say anything more.

The pregnant woman turned to me. "Clem, go get help!"

"He'll kill him, Bec!"

"He'll do it anyway!"

"You don't know that!"

"Say good-bye Carlos." Carver was pressing the knife against Carlos's neck a little more.

"Do it!" I whispered.

"Don't look, sweetie. Don't look."

"Dad!" Sarah's eyes started watering.

"Do…it…"

"Clem!" Rebecca touched my shoulder.

"I mean I'll look for Kenny."

"And Luke too." said Rebecca.

"What's he going to do? Have a sword fight with Carver?" I rolled my eyes before slipping out of the window. After looking around for a while I found Kenny. "Kenny!"

"Clem!" I ran over. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I looked around. "Where's Luke?"

"I don't know. He was whining about something, so I told him to take a hike." I shook my head. Of course Luke would run off. I looked up at the window. Rebecca and Alvin were coming downstairs. "Looks like they got everyone. You think we can take 'em?"

"Fuck yeah! We have to shoot Carlos…put the fucker out of his misery."

"You mean Carver."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." I watched as he lined up the gun and shot. However he missed and shot someone else. Everyone gasped in horror. We saw Carver look over at our group, grab Walter, throw him to the ground and shoot.

"Walt!"

"PRAISE THE LORD! I mean, nooooo." I said the last part in a montone voice.

"That's for our man!" he said hiding behind a pillar. "Now, I didn't wanna do this, but you ain't leaving me much choice. Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and put a bullet in the back of one of their heads…or you could give up. Your choice."

Kenny shot where he was and missed. He cursed as he reloaded his gun and shot again. Carver left, disappearing from our sight. We looked around, wondering where he went until I spotted him. "Over there!"

We ran over to another spot and held up Alvin, marching him to the window. "Hm…tough shot. Do you think we can get him?"

I looked at Alvin. I couldn't. If I did let him shoot…what if he missed? Then Alvin wouldn't get to see his baby. I grabbed the gun. "Clem, what the…"

"No! He'll kill him!"

"But we can't just give up!"

"Kenny, he'll keep on doing this! What about replacement Kat…I mean Sarita! What if she's next?!"

He was thinking it over, before shouting. "Alright! We're coming out!"

Kenny dropped his gun and we headed to the door. Bonnie the fucker kicked open the door and pointed her gun at us. "Let's go."

Once we were tied up, Carver questioned us about Luke. I spoke up. "The fucker ran like the coward he is."

"Oh, so he's finally run off huh? I warned you. I warned you not to follow him and what did you do? You followed him and look where its landed you." he then looked at Rebecca. "But you're safe now and we're finally going home…as a family. Alright. Round 'em up. We're going back to camp."

As we were pulled up to our feel, I inwardly swore would have my revenge.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I tapped my foot on the ground. Sarah was peeing behind it and I had volunteered to come with her. I couldn't let Sarah be stared at by the creepy guy named Troy. I would flip through my magazines, but Bonnie had taken my book bag. I noticed a moth on the tree and was about to touch it out of boredom when it flew away.<p>

"Hey! You two 'bout finished yet?!" Troy yelled over.

"Yeah! In a minute!" Sarah said zipping up her pants. "Thanks for coming with me. It's scary out here. I know they made you, but it's still nice that you came."

"No shit they made me come out here, Sarah, but I would have done it any. We're friends, remember? Friends look out for each other."

"We are, aren't we…well if you need to pee, let me know. I'll keep lookout for you too!"

"Thaaaaat will not be necessary, but thank you." We headed back over to Troy to be tied back up.

"Everything come out alright girls?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I looked really grossed out. Who asks that?!

"Troy, get them tied up." Carver demanded.

"Will do…" he said in another creepy voice.

I stared at Carver. He looked at me. "Don't you know it's impolite to listen to someone's conversation?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. We'll just chalk it up as a lesson learned." he turned to Troy. "After you get through, put them in back with the rest of them."

He tied my hands and opened the back of the truck. He pointed a gun at us and gestured inside of the truck. "In."

"You don't have to point a gun at me, asshole. Where the fuck would I go with tied hands?" I said, but followed Sarah inside.

* * *

><p>20 minutes into the ride, Kenny spoke. "Alright, we gotta do something. Come on. Anyone got anything sharp? Anything? We need to get these bindings off."<p>

"What good is that gonna do?' asked the bitch who got us into our situation.

"What the hell is wrong with your people? We gotta get outta here!"

"Settle down, Kenny. They took everything. We need to keep a level head." said Carlos.

"What good is that gonna do?!" I asked.

"He's right." said Rebecca. "You don't know Bill like we do."

"Bill?" Kenny and I looked at each other. "The whole time it's Carver, Carver, Carver, but not now he's fucking Bill?! Ooooh! Now I see! Y'all are just getting' a ride home! That's what's going on here!"

"You don't understand. He's different…he's worse!"

"You could have warned us he was dangerous!" I growled.

"I guess he's a fucking psychopath now!"

"You have no clue what you're dealing with!" said Carlos, losing his patience with Kenny.

"I'm pretty sure we do now, genius!"

"I'm trying to help!" said Kenny angrily.

"Oh I'm sure Walter appreciated your help."

"That's not fair. You're blaming him for the actions of a madman."

"Don't you people dare blame Kenny! If anyone's to blame, it's just about everyone in this damn truck! Its Rebecca's fault for sleeping with Carver and you guys should have eaten and fucking left when you had the damn chance or shouldn't have even left Carver! So fuck off!" I looked around and spotted a loose pipe. "There's something over there."

"Yes!" He walked over and began freeing himself.

"Sit! You're going to get us all killed." Carlos glared at Kenny.

"You people don't understand! We get cooped up in a kennel and we're fucked!"

"Luke…" Rebecca started to say something, but Kenny interrupted her.

"The guy's a flake. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on him!"

"Kenny's right. Luke's a slick ass motherfucker. I doubt he'll come back for us." I said shaking my head. "We need to do something!"

"Thank you Clementine!"

"We need to wait!" said Rebecca, still believing in Luke like a fool.

"I told you, he's gone!"

There was suddenly a hard bump in the road. "We're close." said Carlos looking worried.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"They have guns. What exactly are you going to do?" said Rebecca raising a brow.

"I'm going to punch the next son of a bitch I see, take his gun,and I'm going to shoot the next son of a bitch I see!" He looked at me. "If anything happens, just help out, but don't get yourself hurt. Any help will be good. You trust me right?"

"Kenny, please!" Sarita spoke up. "Listen to them. They know what he's capable of."

"But not enough to warn us!" I retorted. I looked at Kenny. "Yeah, I trust you. I'll do what I can!"

"Alright. It's okay to be scared. I'm sure you'll do your best." he turned. "Okay, let's do…"

When the truck stopped hard, Kenny had hit his head on the door. Saria quickly got up and looked him over. I tried hard not to laugh in the meantime. Troy opened the back door and was surprised to see Kenny untied once all of us got out. "How the hell…get over here!"

They then marched us through the large store onto where ever we were going while Carver babbled on about shit. I looked at all of the food they had stocked up high. "Damn! Look at all this food!"

"Don't tell me you're saying what I think you are…" Kenny mumbled.

"We need you for something." Troy said to Carlos.

"Can it wait? We're all tired…"

"Just come the fuck on!"

Carlos gave Sarah a look of apology before leaving her. Sarah looked worried. "I need him! I need my dad!"

Troy looked over at us and pointed for us to go on ahead with his gun. We kept going along with the others. I sighed. "Sarah, your dad will be back. I promise you. He's way too valuable to Carver."

"When?"

"I don't know, but he will."

"Thanks, Clem."

We finally arrived at our destination and were let in by Bonnie. "Make sure y'all stay off the fence. Bill can see if you're messing with it."

I heard Nick thank Bonnie as we went in and I couldn't help but to wonder what would have happened if we had made her come inside the house. In the little "cell", there was some chairs, beds, and even a little bonfire to keep us warm as well as a cot.

"Make sure you guys get plenty of rest tomorrow. You all are gonna be working pretty hard." said Troy.

"That bed over there is for you." Bonnie said to Rebecca as she pointed at the cot.

"Fuckin' Bill…keeps me out in the cold, but at least I'll be comfortable…" Rebecca sighed.

Then this balding guy with one arm came up. "Hey guys!"

"Reggie!" Rebecca hugged him. Did she fuck him too? "I'm so sorry! What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing. It could have been worse."

"It's my fault." Nick said looking at his non-existent arm. Of fucking course. What _**isn't** _your fault!?

"No, it's not. I would tell you if it was. This happened way after you guys left."

"Reggie helped us." Sarah explained.

"What happened to his arm?" I asked.

"I don't know. When we were running, he fell...and we just kept going…he had both of his arms then…"

"You left him…phffffft…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" I burst out laughing and soon was on the ground rolling.

"It's not funny."

"Y-you're right." I said standing up and wiping myself off and looking very serious. Not able to keep a straight face for long, I said, "IT'S HILARIOUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAA!"

I slapped my leg. Once I calmed down and wiped my eyes, I found everyone was staring at me. I coughed. "Sorry…sorry…heeheehee…"

Before anyone could question me, the lady who wasn't Bonnie came into the room. "Alvin, Carver wants you in his office."

"What?" Alvin, who I even forgot was in the same room, looked shocked.

"Don't make this difficult."

"No please!" Rebecca pleaded, fearing for Alvin and I was too.

"It's okay, Bec." he reassured her. "Get some rest. If he wanted to do something, he'd have done it already. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Reggie." Troy walked up to Reggie.

"Hey Troy."

"Don't go fucking up now. Bill's real close to letting you back in. Make sure everything's nice and quiet and I'll be sure to let Bill know how helpful you were."

Reggie smiled. "Yeah, you can count on me! Thanks Troy!"

"Don't mention it." he and Bonnie left and locked us in.

"Let me introduce you." said Rebecca out of nowhere. Her and Reggie walked up to us. "That's Sarita and that's Kenny."

"Hey." they both greeted him.

"Who's this?" Reggie turned to me. He noticed me looking down at his arm. "This freaks you out huh? It's okay. It freaks me out too, sometimes."

"No, it doesn't…and as for my name…IT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I'LL SKIN YOU WITH MY TEETH AND RIP YOUR STILL BEATING HEART FROM YOUR CHEST SO YOU CAN WATCH IT STOP, MOTHERFUCKER!" He jumped back a little bit. "I'm kidding. It's Clementine."

"Uh…very to meet you?" he sounded conflicted between being scared and confused. "Sooo…where's Carlos?"

"Bill's got him looking at some folks." explained Rebecca.

"Good. What about Pete?"

When Rebecca looked sad, I said, "He got bit and kicked the can."

"Can you guys save it for the morning!?" we all looked. Some guy was speaking to us from under a hobo tent. "Some of us gotta get up early in the morning!"

"SUCK A DICK!"

"Clementine!" Sarita said shocked.

"No problem! Sorry about that!" Reggie called back to him before turning back to us. "Okay, that's Mike. He's kind of a dick when he's tired, but he saved my life so I put up with that shit."

While Reggie babbled on about something, I noticed a girl…well woman…sitting all by herself. I didn't like the look she was giving us. "Heh…look at that dirty ass bitch over there."

"Hmm? Who?" the balding man looked over at the woman.

"That girl over there." she got up from where she was.

"Oh yeah…okay so she's fucking weird. They found her sneaking outside covered up in guts and all kinds of gross shit."

"It's probably best not to stare." said Rebecca as she got up and walked away.

"Yeah. You might catch something just by looking at her." I mumbled.

"I know how it looks bad here, but it's not that bad. Where else are you going to find food like we have?"

"Blah blah blah! I don't care!" I glared at him. "Carver's a maniac and I don't mean on the dance floor. He killed Walter!"

"Well maybe he had his reasons!" Reggie said sticking up for Carver.

"His reason is that he's a crazy of shit!" spat Kenny.

"I'm really close to getting back into the group. Once that happens, I can do a lot more to get you guys comfortable."

"Comfortable!?" The bearded king of beards glared at Reggie like I was.

"I just don't want you to mess up things for me. I've worked really hard to get up to this point. Will you **please** try not to cause any more trouble? At least until I get out. Then I could help you get out!"

"No way, you butt kissing fool!" I crossed my arms. "You can't tell me what to do! I'll run amok until the cows come home!"

I walked away, checking out things. Once he was done talking I headed back over to Kenny. "The nerve of that ass kisser. He thinks Carver's such a great guy, but fuck him."

"I know. We need to find a way out."

"I'll look around. You distract dork-o-tron 9000."

"Right!" Kenny headed over to Reggie while I looked at the fence.

I pulled on one of the board. It was nailed down hard. Huh…if fucking Carver can fucking see me, then why the fuck wasn't he rushing over here!? I heard Reggie saying something to me, but I gave him the finger and proceeded to check out the fence some more. There were spikes at the top, so going up and over weren't an option. I took a look at a ladder and rope, but they were too short to use. I decided to look at the beds.

"Better than the ground…"

"Nope." Nick said flatly. I looked over at him. He was lying on one so I guess he would know.

"Hey Nick. How you holding up? You know, since your boyfriend abandoned you."

"Luke didn't abandon us. I know he didn't!" Nick said loyally. "He's coming back. You'll see."

"Yeah, we will see." I shook my head. "In the meantime, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"You knew Bonnie right? I mean before you guys escaped from here." I asked shifting my eyes towards the closed opening.

"Yeah. She was alright. Now she just seems a bit…cold."

"She showed up at the cabin."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she showed up with Carver, she came by looking through the window. I guess she saw you guys and was about to run back to Carver when she saw us. She said she was looking for some food and Walter wanted to help her and he fucking did. How did she repay him? By bringing Carver there! I thought it was suspicious when Walter invited her inside and she refused. If she needed help so bad then why didn't she want it? I hate that fucking bitch."

"I wish we had seen her sooner." Nick sighed.

"I wish we had shot her." I kicked a pebble that was on the ground. "Well, I'll leave you be, Nicolas Cage."

I walked over to Kenny, pulled on his jacket, and pointed over to the side. Once we got out of earshot, he spoke. "Did you find any way out?"

"Nothing. The fences look promising, but it's nailed down good and there's some barb wire on top. The ladder up there is really short and the rope could work if it were longer."

"Damn!" Kenny shook his head. "Well getting out the front is no option with none of the guards on our side. Let's sleep on it."

Just then Troy came in and made us go to bed. We all got into bed, which was very comfortable. Kenny sat up a little. "We've gotta work really hard to get out of here. You with me?"

"Duh, Kenny! No way I'm staying in this shit hole. Let's try our best to come up with a good plan." Kenny nodded and we both closed our eyes. Suddenly he spoke again. "I thought about Duck today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he was always running around no matter where we went. He would always get into some kind of trouble. It kind of makes it harder to remember what a good boy he was."

"Duck was a good friend, even if he was kind of annoying. You'll see him again someday." I promised.

"I hope so."


	8. The Death of Reggie

CutsWithKnives: Don't worry, I don't think you sounded like an asshole.

* * *

><p>WARNING: If you like Jane and don't like her being mistreated or hated on, please leave <strong>now<strong>...I mean, not _now_ because she only says about 4 or more lines (but not much), but Jane will not be treated with any respect at all after this chapter. I hate her more than Larry (I'd never thought I'd say that about a TWDG character) from season one.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>I frowned as I felt someone kick me. I looked up to see Troy. I glared at him. "Don't kick me, motherfucker. It's rude!"<p>

Instead of retorting as people usually do, he told me to get up because Carver was going to speak with us as I could plainly see. As much as I wanted to kick his ass, I got up and went over with the others. Carver was talking about whatever. I wouldn't know since I was daydreaming, but out of the little tidbits I heard, he was talking about us being here, zombies, Reggie…

"How'd you sleep?" Sarah asked me. "I was sooo tired. I didn't even realize it."

"Pay attention, Sarah." I said after I noticed Carver looking at her. "We'll talk later."

"Okay." she was quiet for a few minutes until… "I just thought it was nice to finally…"

"CARLOS!"

"Y-yes?"

"Your child seems to be in need in some correction." I looked at Sarah. What was he going to do? He sure as hell wasn't going to give her a lecture with Carver standing there.

"I'm sorry…I…Sarah, apologize." Carlos seemed a little nervous.

"I-I'm sorry!" She looked really nervous and a little scared. Like everyone else in our group, she looked and was fearful of Carver.

"No, no. That's ain't gonna cut it. I can't have this kind of behavior on day of your reform. Discipline her now, Carlos!" What did he mean by that? Did he mean spanking her or something?

"How do you suppose I…"

"One good smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening her mouth again. Go on, we'll wait." I looked at Carlos and then at Sarah. Could I stand there and let her get hit? Normally, yes, but I saw something in Sarah. It was me before Lee ever found me, but older and stupider. I couldn't allow this!

Everyone looked at Carlos, shocked and fearful. I could tell Carlos didn't want to do it and nobody wanted him to except Carver. "My…I'm not sure with my hand…"

"That's why you've got two! A good hard smack. Otherwise Troy here will do it for you and I don't think you want that. He can be…overzealous. Is that the word?"

"If it means I'll slap the shit out of her, then yeah." I believed it just by looking at him.

"No! It's my fault!" I interjected. If I get hit, Sarah better be really eager to back me up if I'm ever in trouble!"

"Hey! No one's fuckin' talkin' to you!" he looked like he was coming for me, but Carver held out an arm.

"Unless you want one of what she's about to get, I'd pipe down, missy." I glared at him, but shut up. The doctor sent me a glance of thanks before turning to Sarah.

"This'll only hurt for second." He hesitated and then…SMACK! He slapped her so hard she fell down. She held her cheek as she sobbed. Carlos started to comfort her, but Carver ordered him not to, so she can toughen up. As much as I agreed that Sarah needed to toughen up, this way not the way to do it! I got tough because Lee taught me how to be a bad ass. Nobody in our group was fit to teach Sarah ow to be one except me. It was I, Clementine, that had to teach her because Carlos sure as hell wouldn't.

"Troy, you get Carlos to his post. The rest of you will have your assignments." Carver said turning his back.

"Damn! You really knocked the shit outta her, Doc." Troy said as he observed the sobbing girl before leaving with the doctor. I looked down at Sarah, feeling sorry for her. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say. The lady who took Alvin away yesterday told me to follow her. I started to follow her but heard someone yell and a large bag fell down a few feet from me. I looked up and saw the girl from the day before. I think I saw some fleas flipping in her mess brown hair. Poor things probably had diseases that had diseases.*

"Clementine!" I jumped and caught back up with the lady.

While following her, I saw some lady and what I thinking is her son looked at me. "Who's this?"

"She's one of the new people. She was with Carlos and Sarah and…"

"Ugh, Sarah? I wish she'd stayed gone."

"She's had a hard time, Becca."

"So have we, but we're not sitting on the ground like babies!"

I frowned and ran up to the man-girl named Becca and kicked her in the stomach. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND, YOU FUCKING MANISH LOOKING BITCH!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" she grabbed her stomach. I spat on her and ran off. Only I was going to say stuff about my group. I couldn't let some little man-girl talk about her. **

The woman opened up the door. "Go on inside. Bonnie's waiting."

Oh that bitch! I was so mad. Why me? I didn't want to be in the same room with that horse faced whore who betrayed us! I walked in wanting to kill the woman and sat down across from her, glaring at her. She cleared her throat. "So I guess you're starting your day with me. We're loading magazines." I said nothing and followed her lead. "That's it, you've got it!"

"I'm not dumb." I said as I continued placing the bullets in the gun.

"I suppose I owe you an apology. I wasn't very truthful when I came across y'all at the lodge. I was shown a kindness I never would've expected from a group of strangers. But…now folks are dead…and I can't help but to feel I'm to blame. The plan was for no one to get hurt. I truly believe that was the intent…well at least it was mine going into it."

"You'd _better_ be sorry after what you did. Even then it's not going to make anything any better." I said rolling my eyes. "You may as had killed my friend, even if you hadn't pulled the trigger. No matter what you say, Carver's an asshole and so are you. You betrayed our trust…well Walter's anyway…Kenny and I never trusted you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I…I just thought that if I found everyone, I could control it…keep everyone safe, but that ain't how it went. I apologize. I know it don't account for much, but it's all I can offer right now."

"Yeah, I'll bet." I mumbled. "I don't care if you are sorry. Sorry won't bring Walter back! Sorry won't bring _anyone_ or _anything_ back! Sorry won't bring my _freedom_ back! Sorry won't save _you_ if I get the chance to kill you! I can forgive Lilly for shooting Carley out of anger and sadness. I can forgive Kenny for dropping a salt lick on Larry's head. I can forgive Chuck for being a dick, but I won't forgive you!"

Bonnie looked as if she understood, but was sad that I didn't accept her apology. She then changed the subject. "So how was your first night here?"

"You mean fucking prison?"

"Not prison…just think of it as…a work release!" Why was she trying to sugarcoat that obvious jail cell?

"Didn't they do those in prisons, smart ass?"

"I…probably. I don't know. I've never been to prison. Don't tell no one. Tryin' to keep a tough reputation."

"Don't worry. I doubt your reputation is that bad ass." I said shaking my head.

"You know, I was supposed to go when Luke and Carlos and everyone else left." she said as she started back loading the guns. "When Luke approached me, I thought he was crazy.

"A reasonable thing to feel…I bet you thought he was pretty stupid too." I said remembering how crazy he was to leave me in a shed unguarded, to take a small child with a mere hammer compared to taking someone with an actual gun on the bridge with him, and how he had said he didn't know a walker bite from a mosquito bite.

"We've got power, safety, and food. Why would we leave?" Bonnie shook her head. "You know…Bill…he…he wasn't always like this."

"No shit?" I asked raised a brow. Somehow, I kind of believed that. Maybe when he fucked Rebecca, she passed on some kind of crazy virus that made him all moody and shit. Hopefully, the baby wouldn't be crazy and moody either. "Well, that's no fucking excuse to attack them instead!"

"Hey! I didn't attack anyone!" She said shocked that I would say such a thing, even though it was pretty obvious why I did it. "I didn't want…I wasn't expecting any of that to happen. I just wanted everyone to be safe. Out there ain't all flowers and rainbows!"

"No shit, Sherlock. It's been two years since this began. I can see just fine how things are."

"I justified not goin' by tellin' myself it's easier to try and change something that's broken then start all over again. Take this situation with the herd…that's the type of thing that rips a community apart. He keeps things in line. He's got a lot of stuff figured out. I don't know. I just wanted to be comfortable for a while."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Carver's a lunatic!" I frowned and looked at her as if she were crazy. "No one is safe here as long as he's in charge!"

"You're safe if you stay on his good side."

"His good…there is none! He _made_ Carlos slap Sarah instead of accepting her apology, something she meant and didn't fake! Well…okay maybe that was a little funny and she kind of had it coming to her, but anyway, you can't tell what the good side is with that fucker."

"Well it can't be easy keeping all these people protected and fed. I don't envy that position. It'd make anyone a little stressed."

"Stressed, yes. Mean and an asshole? NO." I said shaking my head at Bonnie's poor excuses for Carver. Did she like him or something? Was there some kind of thing in the room listening to our conversation? "Even Lilly wasn't mean and she was the leader of our group…for a little while. Carver has no right to be so mean. He knew Rebecca was married to Alvin and he still fucked her. He shot Walter for no damn reason. If he wanted his old group back and wanted to punish them, why not kill one of them to punish them? Walter, Sarita, Kenny and I did not anything to him! Sarah's an idiot, but she apologized. She meant it! He could have given her a second chance. He acted as if she took a massive shit in his damn cereal!"***

"I'm not defending what he did. That was…" she sighed. "I'm alive because of him! That's just a fact."

"HE KILLED WALTER FOR NO DAMN REASON AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, MORON!"

"Only to protect his own people! Kenny could've killed us all!"

"But he didn't! Besides, that doesn't make it right for him to kill anybody or threaten us and Ken-ken was trying to do the same thing you think that…that…maniac was doing! Don't give me this 'he was trying to protect his own people' bullshit! He was trying to look after himself! Besides, Walter didn't do anything wrong, besides being nice to you!"

"Bill overreacted! He…he was in the heat of the moment and he overreacted."

"Yeah right. I believe you…NOT!" I shook my head as I reloaded the magazines. "You can keep making excuses for him all you want, but that still doesn't hide what he did."

Bonnie was about to say something more, but decided to drop it. "Luke had different ideas about how things should go, but they didn't line up with what Bill was thinkin'. They started butting heads, then Rebecca started showing and that only made things worse. Maybe Luke was right about him…I wish he was around, but…I just hope he's safe."

"I hope not."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I fucking do. What help is he gonna be? He's as dumb as a brick anyway. Maybe even dumber. I may not like Carver, but I don't blame him for not going with Luke's ideas. He probably wanted a bondage room or a bounce house with naked oiled up men in it."

"What are you…"

"Hey Bonnie, is that girl down there? I need to come get her." said some lady from the radio.

"Yeah." she answered picking it up. "She's here."

"Okay. I'll be right over.

She put down the radio. "I'm sure it's fine. Oh! I almost forgot! I grabbed this for ya."

She went and grabbed a blue jacket from a shelf and handed it to me. I looked at it for a minute and put it on. "So? What do you think? I found it in the lodge. I saw it and thought you'd like it."

"What the…why the fuck did you think this was a good idea? This has to be the **ugliest** coat I have ever laid my eyes on in my 11 years on this Earth. Do you really hate me this much?"

"I thought it was kind of cute."

"Well you were kind of wrong…no, scratch that…you are wrong and will always be wrong." I sighed. "But it'll keep me warm."

"See?" she smiled a little. "Well you'd better watch yourself. Some people might be jealous of that jacket of yours."

"If they want it, they'll have to eat a can full of kick ass first…unless they have a better coat."

"Oh there you are." it was the lady who brought me to Bonnie. "What's with the ugly jacket?"

"Told you." I said crossing my arms.

"Tavia!"

"What?"

"Never mind." she turned to me. "I'll see you later, Clementine."

"I hope not." I said as I followed Tavia.

We arrived on the top of the building towards a little part with what looked like a greenhouse. She opened up the door and I went inside. "I'm going to radio down and see what you're doing. Don't touch anything."

"'kay." I watched as she left and I touched one of the plants. Suddenly I heard someone sniffle. I turned and saw Sarah. "Oh shit…I mean heeeeeey, Saaaaaraaah!"

I looked away and back at her. "You okay?"

"My…my dad's never hit me before." She mumbled. "It still hurts like crazy."

"Well that asshole Troy could have made it worse. Besides, Carver **_made_** your dad do it. He really _really_ didn't want to slap you like that. In a way, Carver hit you."

"Well he hits really hard." Sarah rubbed her cheek. "Even when I'm mad, I don't wanna hurt anyone."

I shrugged and just then Reggie came in. Oh great. More of this one-armed fucker. "What are you doing here Reggie?"

"I'm working with you guys today." he headed over to some of the plants and began giving the instructions on how we were supposed to work on the plants. Once he was done, he asked if we understood.

"Yeah, I've got it…Sarah were you…" I looked back at her. She was still looking upset.

"Is she going to be okay?" Reggie said looking a Sarah with a look of pity. "What happened back there…that was fucked up."

"I hope not…I mean, probably not." I said shaking my head. "As hard as she got bitch slapped, I don't think she'll ever be okay. Her dad's never hit her before."

"It sure as hell looked like it hurt." Reggie shook his head and began working. "I would have cried too if someone hit me that hard."

I worked on my plants, humming a tune I heard from when I was younger, before all this happened. I was getting the hang of it when I saw Sarah, still looking upset from before. I wanted to tell her off, but I couldn't. I felt bad for her. It was funny to see her get slapped, but at the same time, it was, as Reggie said, "fucked up". I tried fighting the pity, but couldn't. I went over to her and helped her out, that pinkie promise strong in my young mind. Friends help their friends no matter what. It was an unwritten rule, but it was 100% true.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sarah, it doesn't have to be perfect." I said shaking my head in amusement as Sarah tried clipping the plant to near perfection.<p>

"Well I want it to be perfect. I don't want to make any mistakes." she said as she snipped the last dead branch. "There!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to head back over to my stuff when I saw Carver coming. Reggie looked horrified when he saw mine were only half done. "Clementine, what happened?! You barely even started!"

"I was helping Sarah!" I explained. "You weren't doing it, so I…"

Before I could continue, Carver came in and looked around. He glared at Reggie. "Reggie."

"Yeah Bill. Hey."

"What the fuck happened in here?"

"Look, Bill, they're new and me with my arm, it's just not the eas-I just ha—I have one arm, so…" Reggie looked a little scared.

"Shut up, shut up. Shut the fuck up." He glared at Reggie. "You'd better have an explanation for this and I mean now."

"Bill, I just…"

"Sounds like you're about to give an excuse when I asked for an explanation."

"We'll get it done, just give us some more time, we just…"

"Time's up, Reggie." he said interrupting the one armed man. "You had a task and you failed."

"It was my fault. I was just helping Sarah because she didn't understand." I said, although on the inside I was yelling at myself for even saying anything. I was risking getting bitch slapped or worse like Sarah! I don't even like Reggie, not even the littlest bit!

"Nah this ain't your fault." I could have done a back flip right then and there, but since I didn't know how to do one, I didn't. "We talked about this, Reggie, but you just don' get it do you?"

"Get what? I…I…" the balding man was more scared than ever.

Carver looked at us. "Why don't you girls go wait outside? Reggie and I have a few things to talk about."

"No need to tell us twice." Sarah and I quickly left.

Once we were outside, Sarah walked to the edge of the building and stopped while looking depressed. I whispered the words "Do it", hoping that she would throw herself off the building, plummeting to her death. When nothing happened, I creeped over and was just about to push her over when Carver and Reggie emerged, with the boss man apparently had pushed the balding man as he had stumbled out a bit.

"**I've given you _plenty_ of chances**!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, BILL!" Reggie was backing away from Carver looking scared. "NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!"

With an angry push from Carver, Reggie fell over and hit the ground, killing him instantly. As I looked down at his body, I was glad it was Reggie who had died instead of me…oh and Sarah too. That's what he got for practically worshipping the asshole. Carver meanwhile shook his head as he crossed his arms and, as much as I hate to say it, looked like a badass…a badass villain of course. "Weakness…incompetence…it puts us all at risk and it _won't_ be tolerated. You think about that the next time you're asked to do something."

I looked over at Sarah, who looked horrified and like she couldn't believe it. Now that I think about it, she had never seen death before had she? I mean besides walkers being killed, she probably never saw someone get murdered, unlike myself who had seen multiple people get killed, murdered, or badly hurt to the point where they did die later…Carley, Shawn, Omid, Walter, the stranger who kidnapped me, Matthew, and so many others…but Sarah…she probably didn't even see anyone get killed even in a movie or something. I remember when I saw Shawn die. I was so scary and sometimes I would even dream that was me. Would Sarah be like that?

"Get downstairs." Carver instructed me, interrupting my thoughts. "Bonnie's got some stuff for you to do."

I nodded and left, but as I looked behind myself, he was conversing with Sarah. If he did anything to her, I'd never hear the end of it from Carlos and/or the other. If he does, what was I supposed to do? Carver is twice my sized and could easily harm me too. I will not risk my neck for Sarah or anyone else again today!

* * *

><p>Bonnie was picking up some things off the floor for a couple of seconds until she saw me. "Oh, hey. They want you to run some supplies outside to the guys workin' at the expansion. Real simple. Just take this to them." I grabbed the bucket from her. "You know, that jacket looks real nice. I don' know what Tavia's talking…"<p>

"Carver killed Reggie!" I blurted out. "He pushed him off the roof!"

"Maybe…maybe it was just an accident…"

"An…an _accident_?! That was no fucking accident, Bonnie! Ask Sarah! He _pushed_ him out of his own will. He didn't act sorry about afterwards! He _murdered_ him!"

Bonnie looked around before getting on one knee. "Listen to me. Take this stuff out to the guys and come right back. Just…be safe, okay? Now ain't the time to be calling attention to yourself."

"I'll try." I said. 'I have to tell Ken-ken!'

"I'm going to see what happened." she got off her knee and walked off to the door to let me out. I shook my head and walked on outside. "Hey Troy! Clem's just taking some nails to the boys out here!"

"Alright!" he called back.

Once I got outside, I could clearly see Reggie. Why he didn't turn was obvious. His brain had been destroyed by the fall. It made me thankful that it was him and not me. The only bad part was that his eyes were still open and his face was in the expression of pure horror.

"Hey!" Troy called out to me. "That ain't your concern. Get that stuff over to them boys. Just follow them cables."

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" I shouted back up. "I'm going!"****

I followed the cables as I was told while the zombies beat on the fence. Why the zombies had not consumed the body of Reggie, I don't know. Whatever. I had to get to Ken-ken! When I got inside, Kenny was rebelling.

"I ain't nobody's laborer. Let 'em do this shit themselves if it's that fucking important!" Kenny had his arm pressed against Mike the cock sucker's chest.

"Get your fucking hands off me, man!"

"You ain't gonna force me to do this bullshit!"

"I said get your hands off me."

"Or what? You gonna go tell on me?"

"I'm trying to help you, asshole!"

"Yeah, this is some real help!" Ken-ken rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just worry about yourself?"

"KEN-KEN! REGGIE FINALLY GOT MURDERED!" I said loudly. "CARVER DID WHAT HE SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO AND FUCKING PUSHED HIM OFF THE BUILDING IN FRONT OF ME AND SARAH!"

"What?!"

"You sure? Well did you…" Ken let go of Mike, causing Mike to accidently move the board behind, revealing us to some probably hungry walkers, who burst through the window.

Kenny and Mike grabbed whatever they could while I grabbed a board, which proved slightly ineffective. I was cornered into a wall with nowhere to go except a small opening between some sort of spiked board. I moved along until I got to the end of it, where there were some more spikes. I moved it and managed to kill the walker with the spikes. More were coming my way and the only thing useful was a sledge hammer. It knocked down one, but there were two more coming! I ran into the back room, only to be tangled inside the cord. I quickly grabbed a screwdriver and stabbed him in the head as he fell on top of me. Another one was slowly coming and I thought it was the end until he was hit with an arrow through the skull.

Troy came in and helped me get a zombie off of me and I quickly got up. "Make me save your ass…get to movin'!"

"Oh thank god you're okay!" said Kenny as I emerged from the back of the store.

"Alright, enough mushy shit. You get back inside right fucking now. I'm sure they got shit for you to do inside." said Troy looking annoyed. "Now! You think I'm fucking around? Now I'm gotta sit down and babysit you assholes. Can't do a fucking patch job without me here crackin' the whip?"

I kept on walking on, wondering who I should tell about Reggie. If Sarah hadn't told, people were going to ask me what was wrong with her and thus this would be where I tell them or tell them to fuck off. Before I could decide, I was pulled into one of the sections of the store by someone. I struggled as hard as I could and bit down on the hand.

"Aaaaargh! Stop! Hey! It's me!"

"LUKE SKYWALKER!?" I gasped.

"Yes!" he said shaking his aching, as it should be, hand. "Man…you bit the hell outta me! I think you drew blood! Geez…I came all this way and this is the thanks I get.

"You fucking dick!" I punched him in the shoulder. "You deserved it!"

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"First off, you fucking scared me! Second, how dare you show that ugly mug after everyone was worried about you!?"

"_You_ were worried about me?"

"Hell no! You think I like you or something? Get real." I rolled my eyes. "All I heard was Luke this, Luke that, Luke'll come back, Luke had ideas, Luke's got a dick…I'm just sick of hearing your damn name! Now what did you pull me in here for?"

"We ain't got much time, okay? I followed y'all here the best I could. Haven't had a night's rest since y'all got nabbed and…well this is the first time I got to talk to somebody. They're everywhere, okay? They got guards and watching everywhere."

"No shit, Skywalker."

"Sh-sh-shhh…" we both looked at the door when we heard footsteps. "There's a herd of lurkers just south of us. It's the biggest I've ever seen."

"I think Bonnie may have mentioned that."

"Well its gonna hit this place…I don't know when, but it's comin' and it's gonna be soon. You see, I've been looking around for places to get y'all free." I noticed Luke hard fighting to stay awake and he looked really pale too. "I haven't found anything yet. They plugged up all the holes we used to get out."

"As interesting as that is, I really don't care if you have nothing to offer. I've gotta go before Troy brings his slick ass in here…" I looked a little more closely at Luke. "Are you okay?"

"No…no, I mean…yeah, yes, sorry. I-I just could use some sleep, you know?" For some strange reason he was smiling. "Hard to rest when you think a lurker's about to get the jump on you at any moment, but yeah. I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

I didn't buy what he said, but allowed him to speak once more. "Listen, Clem, I need you to meet me here tomorrow about this time, cause I need you to get me one of those radios, okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"A ra…why the fuck should I?!"

"I just need to be able to tell y'all about what's going on with them guards and figure out their schedules their patrols are on. I mean they're all over the place but I can keep an eye on them from out here. We can't shoot ourselves outta here, so we need to be careful. We just gotta be smart, 'kay. We gotta plan!"

"Hell no! I'm not risking my neck unless Ken-ken approves of this!" I snapped. "You're on your own. Get Nicolas Cage, Alvin, the pregnant whore, the doctor…anyone! I'm not your servant and I'm not going forward with some dumb plan you thought up when you haven't been sleeping in days! Besides, I don't trust you to do something like keep watch. I mean, look at you! You're sleepy as fuck!"

"Clem…"

"No! Get some other chump to do your dirty work." I said bitterly as I walked to the door. "I'm out! Peace sucker!"

"The hell were you doing?" it was Troy.

"I was masturbating while looking at comic books." I said blunty.

"Comic books…wait you were doing what?!"

"Yeah there's a couple of good ones in there." I said truthfully. There were a couple of Superman, Batman, and a good bit of Marvel comics in there."

"Uh…riiiight…" he shook his head. "Bill radioed. He wants a word with you in his office, so get on up there. Now."

I walked off on inside only to see Rebecca and Carver talking. I sighed and went on to his office. Some blonde guy met me half way. "Dude, you'd better get up and see Bill. He doesn't like to wait. Sooo…you should probably go."

"No shit, Einstein!" I snapped as I continued heading onward. When I was coming downstairs, I saw Rebecca. She was crying. 'Good…fucking bitch!'

"She's a strong woman, surrounded by weak men. I ain't lettin' my kid get raised around that." said Carver with his arms folded. "Now get in here."

Once I walked in, I saw a bloody Alvin. Oh crap! No wonder she was crying! He looked like a hot mess! "Alvin! Alvin!"

"He passed out hours ago. He can't hear nothin'." said Carver in a matter of fact tone.

"So you didn't kill him…" I looked at Alvin. If it were anyone else in the cabin group, I would have laughed or at least chuckled, but this was Alvin! He was a nice man and cared about people. This wasn't right. "You're a bully!"

"Come again?"

"You. Are. A. BULLY." I glared at him. "I know it wasn't a fair fight!"

"Yeah I suppose it wasn't, but life ain't fair most of the time. I wouldn't be so concerned about his well-being if I were you. Not with you being so close to the fire yourself."

I glared at him. 'I will avenge you, Alvin. You were the only person who wasn't a dick when it wasn't necessary.'

"You make sure and tell me the truth when you're sitting where you are..." he said as I took a seat. "…and you won't end up in that chair over there. Now, you might not believe this after what happened earlier, but I liked Reggie. He was funny and he kept things light. You need folks like that. It's easy to let depression sink in during times like this…but he was weak and I don't mean because he was maimed. That wasn't his problem."

'No duh, asshole!'

"He was weak of will and of character and we can't have that around here…not anymore. No with what we've got at stake. You have to be able to contribute."

"As much as I fucking hate Reggie, you still murdered him. You can call it whatever you want, but I'm not one of your little puppets who makes excuses for you! I know what murder is. I've seen it before."

"Listen, Clementine. It ain't murder. He put us at risk with his incompetence. He's had a string of screw-ups lately. Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the tough decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. It's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety. You understand?"

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"Well I wish it was different…I do, but they are weak and we are strong."

"You know what I wish?" I said glaring at him, feeling a little braver, despite Carver's threat to put me in the chair.

"What's that, honey?"

"I WISH KENNY HAD FUCKING KILLED YOU!"

"And there's all the proof I need right there. You think anyone else out there would have the balls to say that to me?" I looked over at Alvin. "Oh, he did, but look where he landed. You know, we're more alike than you think. In fact, I think you realize it, but you're not comfortable with it yet. There's no way you could have lasted this way otherwise."

"I guess we are…but at least I have my limits."

"Hm…well the next generation has to be stronger than the last to lead us out of this. Kids like you, raised the right way. The way my child'll be raised. It's not the herd that keeps me up all night. It's me worrying about not knowin' if I've got anyone to hand this off to, but I ain't worried about that anymore."

"What if the baby's not your's? Hm?"

Carver thought about it for a minute. "Well even if that ain't true, it's mine now. Alright, now…"

"Bill, you there?" it was Tavia on the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"The loading bay is jacked. Troy really knocked the shit out of it."

I ignored Carver and Tavia for a while and looked around. There was some kind of microphone next to a tv. The gears in my head started turning just as Carver got off the radio. "That fuckin' idiot…puts a fucking ding in my door as the herd starts coming…well you'd better get going. It's almost supper time."

* * *

><p>I didn't hesitate on leaving. Me and Ken-ken had to talk and fast. When I got in, I heard my bearded caretaker talking to the rest of the group. "…cuz we all know what happened this morning! I don't know what that bastard's gonna do next!"<p>

"So you wanna ring the dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up. How is that better?" asked Mike.

"YO, MY BITCHES! CLEMENTINE'S HERE!" I said as I sat down. "What's going on my…uh…2 peeps…and the rest of you…"

"Your friend here wants us to get killed by lurkers before Bill can do it by ringing the dinner bell." explained Rebecca.

"Oh, so Ken-ken has a plan!" I smiled.

"What is it with you?" Kenny said glaring at the pregnant woman.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"You know that's not what he's saying, but it does sound dangerous." piped up Sarita.

"This shit is all dangerous!"

"Kenny! Do **_not_** speak to me like that!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"I think it'll work. The sound could draw walkers like Molly used to do in Crawford." I explained. I was about to mention Luke's plan, but decided against.

"You could get a radio to Luke." said Rebecca.

"You know about Skywalker?"

"He flagged us down when Troy wasn't looking. He told us his plan and mention you." said Mike.

"If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards, we can use that as a good time to escape."

"That seems reasonable." said Sarita.

"Who knows when they'll be? We just need something really loud." said Kenny.

"The P.A. system Carver uses is quite loud." mentioned Sarita.

"There's some speakers outside the building pointed towards the parking lot. I saw them when we were walking out to the work."

"I saw the controls in the office." I said wanting to contribute a little info.

"That's perfect! We've just gotta get into his office!"

"It still doesn't change anything." said Rebecca. "This isn't a discussion about how to do it, it's about if it's stupid and it's still stupid! The sensible thing to do is to give Luke the radio and wait for an opening."

"You're a real piece of work."

"Kenny!"

"No, it's alright. You're no peach either."

"Luke's in no shape to help us." I piped up. "Have you seen him clearly?"

"Clem's right. You really wanna put our fate in that guy's hands? Not happening!"

"He did look pretty rough." pointed out Mike.

"You guys should take a look in the mirror sometime." said Rebecca rolling her eyes.

"I'm with Ken-ken. I don't trust that fucker." I said. "But…maybe…if he can fucking do it…he can look out for the herd. Otherwise, we can always wait for it to get here and do Ken-ken's plan."

"That I can get behind." said Kenny.

"And then what?" said Mike.

"I don't know…improvise?"

"You don't plan to improvise."

"I figured out what your problem is…" said Rebecca. "…you don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is just to stroll through a herd of walkers, then you should know from the jump there's no way it's ever going to work."

"Actually…I do it all the time." I thought I smelled something. It was just the quiet woman from before.

"First words I ever heard you say and it's just some crazy, stupid shit." said Mike.

"Hush." Sarita said to Mike sternly. "What do you mean exactly?"

"When you cover yourself with their guts, their scent, they can't tell you from one of them." she explained.

Rebecca shook her head. "Now I don' know who's crazier."

"Trust me. It works. You just have to keep calm and make sure you're good and covered."

"You seem to know what you're talking." Ken-ken's girlfriend said convinced.

"This is nuts." commented Mike.

"No, it's not. It's perfected." said Kenny.

"She's not wrong. Lee figured that out." I said mournfully.

"What?"

"It's how we got out of the Marsh House. He covered me from head to toe in walker stuff and we walked right on through, so she's not lying or anything."

"Really…hmph…good one Lee…" He stood up. "Alright. Let's get that stupid radio."

"We still have to find a way into the stockroom." pointed out Rebecca.

"I've got a plan for that too." said the woman. "Come on, kid. Gonna need your help."

We walked over to where the short ladder and rope were. "We just use the winch. She can just climb from there. Then drop into one of the skylights into the stockroom. There are shelves for you to land on so you probably won't fall to your death."

"What the…don't tell me shit like that!" I said glaring at her.

"That thing breaks all the time. Unless something's changed, it won't support much weight." Rebecca said adding on to my anxiety about the whole thing.

"Come on. Up and at 'em."

"Don't push her Kenny." said Sarita.

"Damn it! Why me!?" I asked.

"You're the lightest." pointed out Mike.

"You guys owe me big time!" I snapped. "If I fucking fall I swear on Nick's life, I'll…"

"You won't fall." the bearded warrior said. "Mike, you wanna boost her?"

"Come on kid." he picked me up rather easily and placed me on his shoulders.

"Don't let go!" I warned.

"I've got you!" I reached up and pulled it down. I carefully hung on and while I was boosted up. When I got up there, I made sure no one saw me and quickly made a go of it. I had a couple of close calls, but I managed to grab two radios and sneak back without being seen. I got back down with the help of Mike catching me just as Troy came in and told everyone to get to bed.

"Clem, did you get it?" Kenny asked. I showed it to him and he grinned. "Good job, Clementine!"

* * *

><p>* My brother and I joked that Jane looked like she probably had some STDs, fleas in her hair, or some form of parasites. (In real life that is not funny btw.)<p>

**I didn't play 400 days (or whatever that DLC was called), so the game randomly generated them into my game as well as my brother's game. I fucking hate Becca. I hope she got bit by walkers. Fuck that girl and I really wish you could have punched her or said something to her.

***I really didn't see Lilly as being mean. She was just really snappy because she cared about everyone in the group (well except maybe a few people). I think Lilly and Clementine's relationship was pretty good for the most part even if that last part isn't all that true. I mean she was never mean to Clem as far as we know and seemed to like and care for her.

****Legend of Zelda cartoon reference

* * *

><p><strong>Like I've said before, please don't read the next chapters if you like Jane bc I don't and I know most people will stand up for her in a heartbeat. You have been warned!**


	9. Jane is a Bitch!

WARNING: If you don't like the idea of me shipping **Nick** and **Sarah**, please leave. BTW: Sarah is older by 2 years. Another thing, some time in the future I will write a Nick x Sarah story that will be a mini story to my Clem the scumbag story.

* * *

><p>The next day, we all gathered round the radio and wondered who was going to give the radio to deliver to Luke. Before we could decide, Tavia came in and Kenny quickly hid the radio. Sarah asked where her father was and truth be told, I wondered too about old Carlos. There couldn't have been that many sick people in Carver's camp for him to be gone all day. Tavia said he was working like what all of us would be doing, which was pretty vague. Of course we knew he was working…fat fucker. She then announced that Sarah, Nick, Rebecca, and Jane were coming with her. As they all left, it was only the beard master, Mike, and me.<p>

"Okay, so whatever we do, we've gotta do it fast." said Kenny no longer hiding the radio.

"Okay. I'll do it. Where's the meeting place?" said Mike.

"Mike…"

"Yeah?"

"Clementine should do it."

"What?! Why? She's just a kid. Why should she…"

"There's a million reasons why!" Kenny said crossing his arms. "She **_knows_** Luke…"

"I **_don't_** like Luke." I responded.

"…she can hide…"

"I'm not as small as I used to be."

"…she got the radio for us in the first place…"

"...after being forced to as I had no say in the matter…"

"Who cares?!" Mike said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I don't know you from fucking Adam. If I'm trusting anyone to do something this important, I'm trusting her."

"You don't trust me to give a radio to someone?"

"Let Mike take it." I said wanting to have someone else do the work. "I trust him to do it. If he wants to take it, let him."

"Thank you!" said Mike sounding grateful.

"No way." said Kenny stubbornly.

Just then Troy walked on in to collect us. "Alright now, come on, chickens. Let's get to peckin'. Don't think today's gonna be like yesterday. No way. No shenanigans. This rooster's gonna be watching your ass every second of the day, you hear. I'm afraid I need an answer, girl."

"Yes sir." I said even though I wanted to say something crude.

"Oh Clem! You have your pockets out!" Kenny placed the radio into my jacket. He then whispered. "Sorry, Clem, but this is the only way."

We all followed Troy outside the area on towards the outside until Bonnie called out that I was going with her. Kenny and I looked at each other. Troy pushed me forward. "Go on, take her. I don't care."

"Wait, wait. What's goin' on?"

"Just chores of a different sort." said Bonnie. "Come on, city mouse."

I took one worried looked at Mike and Ken-ken, but followed behind her. I had no clue what to say or do. If I took off, it would look suspicious. If I told her, she'd just tell Carver. After a moment, she spoke. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright…I…didn't believe you when you told me about Reggie. I ran and found Bill once I left you. I figured if he had done it, he'd make up some sort of excuse but…he was just so matter of fact about it…like he'd just pulled up a weed or something…like it had to be done and it was just one of those moments when your blood runs cold. Goose pimples up and down your arm…cause the person you thought you knew…was never there."

"I told you Carver was evil." I mumbled looking around.

"You look anxious. Somethin' the matter? You can tell me anything. I know I was dishonest when I met you, but I wear on everything holy it'll never happen again. You can trust me."

"I guess will now that you've seen the errors of his ways." I showed her the radio. "I need to give this to Skywalker…I mean Luke."

"Clementine!"

"All I need from you is to not care where I am for the next 5 minutes."

The ginger looked conflicted for a moment and then said, "If you get caught and you mention my name, Carver will be the least of your troubles, okay? Well, what are you waitin' for?"

I slowly backed out and ran for the outside door and headed to the comic book store. I looked around and didn't see him at all. "Skywalker? Skywalker?"

I saw a large puddle of blood. It was really old, so it probably wasn't him. I checked behind some shelves and saw some cardboard on the ground. Was he sleeping there? I was heading outside only for Troy to catch me. "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

"I was…" before I knew it, I got slapped. Geez that hurt like hell! He grabbed me by the back of my jacket and dragged me out to where Kenny and Mike where. I never wanted to kill someone so badly in my life. We were marched on into where the rest of our group was only to find that Carver had caught Luke. How? When? From the looks of it, he had been roughed up badly. GOOD. "What happened? Kenny?"

Kenny was just as shocked as I was. Suddenly Carver held up a radio and showed it to all of us. "Whatever you were planning is over. It's done. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we got now. Get that through your fuckin' skulls."

'Why did Luke have to get caught?' I shook my head, wanting to kick his ass.

"Luke here can't help you now…you gotta help yourselves. You have to help me find the strength to forgive you. You can start by telling me where the other radio is. If that radio ain't in my hand by three, I'll have to make things more difficult."

I looked down at my coat pocket. Should I? I didn't know if I should or not, but I had to. Not for Luke, Rebecca, Nick, Sarita, or anybody else, but for myself. No way was I going to suffer because of the idiots in this room. "I've got…"

"I've got it right here!" Kenny grabbed it from me. I looked at him horrified. No…no, Kenny! No! Sarita seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she stepped forward and touched his arm looking worried. "Don't worry about me."

"Ken-ken…" I said worriedly.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking." he said placing the radio in his hand.

"…3…"

Carver and Kenny stared down at each other. "…heh…fucker."

Carver hit Kenny in the head with the radio, making him fall. My eyes widened and then I saw red. HOW DARE HE MESS WITH KENNY, THE MASTER OF THE BEARDS?! Sarita, meanwhile, looked on in horror and tried to run to save him, but was held back by Carlos. "NO! STOP HIM! SOMEBODY STOP HIM! LET ME GO!"

"Clementine, help me!" Carlos called to me.

I ignored him. I had to help him. Now way was I letting Kenny get pounded by that asshole while everyone was just standing there like a bunch of idiots. Yelling for someone to make Carver stop wasn't going to help. At least me and Sarita were trying to help. I tried running to him, but Troy hit me with his gun, knocking me down.

"You little shit…" I glared at him and looked back at Kenny.

"BILL!" It was Bonnie. "That's enough, Bill! Please! Bill, there's a breach."

He looked up at Bonnie for a minute before hitting Kenny once more. "Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around and make sure these folks don't get into any more trouble."

"Yeah…okay…"

"No supper for y'all tonight. Maybe an empty stomach will give you some perspective…then we'll try this again tomorrow." he and the rest of his henchmen left.

"Do your best with him, Carlos." said Bonnie as she checked up on me. "You need to get him able to move, 'cause we're leavin' tonight."

Everyone looked as if they hadn't heard her right except me because I was in too much pain. "We're leavin' tonight."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my face still hurt like crazy. Troy was going to pay dearly. When I looked up, I saw Rebecca comforting Sarita and Carlos tending to Kenny. Was he and his beard going to be okay? I walked on over just as Luke and Mike were coming from the gate and sat down around the fire.<p>

"What did she say?" Rebecca asked them.

"She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the P.A. system going." explained Mike. "Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us."

"That's great!"

"It's not great." said Luke. I glared at him. Why wasn't it great? It seemed alright to me. Was it because it wasn't _his_ plan? If so, he could go fuck himself. The plan had no flaws from what I could see and would probably work better than his plan.

"What are you talking about?" said the pregnant woman raising a brow.

"Look, I know part of this is my fault. I was hungry. I got reckless tryin' to steal some food and I got caught…"

Before anyone knew it, Luke received a punch to the gut causing him a good amount of pain. "**YOU PIECE OF DONKEY SHIT!**"

"CLEMENTINE!" Rebecca had grabbed my arm, but I snatched my arm away from her.

"**_Don't_** fucking touch me!" I snapped. "It's his fault why Kenny is the way he is! You damn well know I've gotta put the hurt on this fucking fool! You're lucky if I don't claw out his damn eyes and shove them down your damn throat because this is partially your fault! Say it's not! I **_dare_** you! I can't believe this damn shit!"

"Clementine, calm down." said Mike.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN!? WHY SHOULD I?! KENNY'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO DIE NOW**!" I snapped. "I know it's not _your_ fault, but it is their fault. If it hadn't been for Rebecca spreading her legs for Carver, he probably wouldn't have fucking cared about you assholes leaving and wouldn't have come after you guys. If you people had grabbed your food and left, Carver wouldn't have taken us."

"Carver…"

"I _KNOW_ WHAT HE IS, REBECCA. I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU OTHER FUCKERS!" I glared at the pregnant woman. "You people make me sick."

"I'm sorry, Clem. I really am. I couldn't help it." said Luke, rubbing his sore ribs. "I made a mistake."

"Yes you could! If you were so fucking hungry, you could have **asked** us to bring you some food, but no! You had to do the _stupidest_ thing possible! I don't know why everyone trusts you to do something useful. You looked like shit when I found you and I didn't want to give you the damn radio, but everyone forced me to get it. I RISKED **MY** DAMN **LIFE** TRYING TO GET THE DAMN THING! And **_don't_** say you're sorry. I'm tired of hearing it. I'm sorry won't bring Kenny's eye back. I'm sorry won't erase what you did. I'm sorry won't help us! If I ever hear I'm sorry from anyone who goofed up majorly, I'm going to fuck them up! I'm tired of excuses and people fucking up without thinking of others. I really wish I had a salt lick to drop on your fucking skull."

"Clementine, you don't mean that."

"I don't tell me what I mean, Luke." I said slapping him as hard as I could. "I'm done with you. If Kenny doesn't make it, you'd better sleep with one eye open. As for what Bonnie said, I'm saying we do it. We need to leave before anyone else gets hurt or worse."

"She's right." said Rebecca. "We have to leave before Bill kills Alvin."

"I hear what you're saying but it's risky." said Luke.

"Risky? Did you not see what he did? The plan works. Nothing need to change." said Mike. "The hard part is done. This guy is fucking crazy. Who knows what he'll do next?"

"Yeah, but now we're dealin' with a guy beat to shit, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and I'm a damn mess. Look, we should rest up okay? We should bide our time and wait for an opening."

"Bonnie's agreeing to help us tonight." pointed out Mike.

"And that doesn't mean she can't do it some **_other_** night."

"We're not waiting." Rebecca and I said at the same time.

"Ain't nothin' out there. Trust me, I looked! There's no food, no supplies…they picked everything clean!"

"We're leaving tonight, whether you want to or not." I said crossing my arms. "Alvin doesn't have much time left and…you didn't see him. He looked really beat up. I'm not going to let your paranoidness put someone else at risk."

Suddenly Carlos came over. "You'd better fix him."

"I'm doing my best…his orbital is crushed. I don't think there's much hope for the eye." he explained. "I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could…but until he wakes up…we won't know if there's any damage to the brain."

"No…" I closed my eyes. 'Why did it have to be him? It should have been you, Luke.'

"Okay look…" Luke said making me look at him. "Maybe I'm just playin' devil's advocate here but if…dammit, if y'all are serious about goin' tonight, then we're gonna have to start talkin about maybe…leavin' some folks behind."

"NO!" said Sarita and I fully agreed with her. He was implying that we leave Kenny! We couldn't!

"There is no other way!"

"This is bullshit!" said Rebecca taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I don't like it either, but guess what? It's where we're at."

"Kenny and I are only here because of you people…and now you intend to leave us behind?!" Sarita said angrily.

"So we should risk all of our lives?" said Carlos rather randomly.

"What are you saying?" said Rebecca.

"N-nothing…I'm just thinking out loud.'

"We are not leaving him!"

"Hell no we're not leaving him!" I said. "He didn't even do anything wrong to get left, except take the fall for you people or have you forgotten? Kenny could have easily let me go forward and get hit like he just did. Don't any of you sit here and say he has to be left, because he won't be left behind. I'll drag him if I have to. I've dragged my friend Lee before and I was only 9 at the time. If anyone needs to be left behind, it's you, Luke. You're the one who fucked up, not Kenny. Like Sarita said, they're only here because of you people."

"Life ain't fair, Clem. We're just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. No one wants to leave Kenny.

"Good, 'cause…you won't have to." I saw Kenny walked towards us before I could retort and attack Luke. I smiled. Sarita hugged him. "I'm alright hon. We leave tonight…plan don't change."

"No bad, old man." complimented Nick.

"Thanks, asshole."

"You are one tough bastard." said Mike.

"Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?" I walked up to him. "You alright? That wasn't your fault, okay? Don't go blaming yourself."

I hugged him, trying not to cry. I thought I lost him forever. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me. He was all I had left. He hugged me and rubbed my back. "It's alright."

"All right…well then what now?" said Luke.

"We get the hell outta here."

"Like now, now?"

"Yes!" said Rebecca and me again.

"Where are we goin'? In case things get crazy and we gotta make a break for it, we need a meeting place." said Kenny.

"We can meet up at Parker's place." suggested Mike.

"The hell is that?"

"It's a Civil War site a few miles north. Tourist trap. Got signs all over. Just follow the road."

"We stopped there after we escaped the first time." said Rebecca. "Luke and Carlos know where it is. It's not that far."

"Well, a least if a few folks know where it's at, it'll be easier to find if we get split up." said Kenny.

"Then we just need someone to go set off that P.A., right?" said Luke. "I mean, you never bothered to explain that."

Then everyone looked at me. Luke didn't seem to approve. "Wait, wait…she's the plan?

"Fine…fine…I'll fucking do it…I **always** have to do everything else for this fucking group so why the hell not…bunch of babies."

* * *

><p>Before I got lifted up, Rebecca quickly gave me instructions on how to work the speakers. "Once you're done, meet us in the stockroom."<p>

"Yep!" I said as Mike lifted me up with the rope.

"Be careful!" said Sarita.

"Okay."

"Clem, make sure you bring Alvin." the pregnant woman added.

"I'm planning to." I said. I wasn't lying. I didn't trust anyone to care for the baby as a father figure except Alvin…plus he was my friend. He needed to come too.

Once I was on the roof, I went into Carver's office. I spied Alvin and poked him. He didn't answer or even stir. Was he dead? I hoped not. I went over to the P.A. and turned it on. No noise played. Something was wrong. I opened up the music player and noticed the CD wasn't in. I looked around for one and spotted it. I put it in and turned the volume up. I saw Bonnie at the window running off, probably to go free the others.

When I heard a noise behind me, I saw Alvin looking through a drawer. "Alvin! Are you okay?"

He pulled out a gun. "Carver talks all that tough guy shit…then keeps the tiniest gun in the universe…somethin' funny about that."

I went over to the window and saw Carver, Tavia, and some more people talking before they all ran off. "Alvin, come on. Everyone's waiting for you."

"I ain't fit to move kid. I've…I've run outta road."

"What?" I shook my head and pulled on his arm. "Come on!"

Then we heard someone saying they were gonna turn the noise off. "You gotta get outta here. They'll be here any second now."

"I…thank you Alvin…I'm sorry about what happened at the cabin. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. I probably would have been the same way. Now you go on…take care of my girls. I get the feelin'…it's gonna be a girl."

I nodded, crying a little. As I climbed the shelf, someone came in and shot Alvin. Alvin raised it up and shot him before dying. Once I got outside, I saw the large group of walkers. It was an ocean, but much smaller and scarier. I ran to the window of the stock room and climbed in only to find Carver and all the others inside. Shit! They got caught! I snuck along the sides until I was above him and jumped on him.

Kenny threw a punch at him while Luke grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Get back!"

"Clem, where…why isn't Alvin with you? Where is he?" Rebecca said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Rebecca…but…Alvin's dead."

"Alvin…" she closed her eyes, looking sad.

"Rebecca…I'm so sorry." Luke said looking just as upset as she was.

"Kill him." she said glaring at the man with an angry look on her face.

"What? We can't just…"

"Do it." I said glaring at Carver.

"No! We…" Two gunshots interrupted his sentence. Ken-ken had shot Carver in the knees.

Kenny walked over to a table and grabbed a crow bar. "Go on and wait outside."

"Kenny, please!" Sarita pleaded.

"I only need a minute." he looked at me. "Go on. You don't need to see this."

"That girl's already seen more than you can imagine." said Carver. He was right. I have…besides, does Ken-ken really think I've never someone get beat to death before? Well I haven't but I did see someone get a salt lick to the face before…and shot…and legless…

"Shut your mouth, Bill!" said Luke. "Y'all just gonna let him do this?"

"YES!" said Rebecca.

"There ain't one part of that son of a bitch I don't hate, but that don't make it right!"

"I'm not going anywhere." I said glaring at Carver. "Do it, Ken-ken. MAKE HIM BLEED LIKE THE VERMIN HE IS. MAKE HIM SUFFER THE WAY HE MADE REGGIE, ALVIN, AND EVERYONE ELSE HE'S KILLED AND HURT SUFFER!"

"Come on." Sarita grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Clem." said Luke.

"NO."

"I'm not letting you see this." She said trying to pull me along.

"It's not your decision!" I pulled away from her.

Sarita frowned, but left with Carlos and Luke. I watched with a happy look in my eyes and face as Kenny beat the shit out of Carver. He deserved it. After he was done, I started to follow him outside when I spotted my backpack. I grabbed it and looked inside. All my stuff was in it. I guess they didn't remember to check it. I grabbed a box of protein bars from the shelf and a bottle of water before leaving.

"Shit…I thought they were coming from the south!" Kenny observed.

"They were. We're in the eye of it now." said Rebecca.

"Here, you're gonna need somethin'." Luke handed me a hatchet.

I didn't say a word to him as I was still mad. Suddenly a wild walker appeared! I brought my weapon into his skull and knocked him down. I then cut open his stomach and started rubbing the guts all over me. "Come here, Sarah."

"Do we have to?" Sarah whimpered as she came on over.

"Yes, now hold still!" I said grabbing the intestines and rubbing them on her. She shuddered.

"Eeeeew! So…gross!" Sarah said clinching her fists as her dad and I covered her up.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Jane rushed us even though she could have already gone on her own.

"Turn around and I'll get your back." Carlos instructed me. I turned around and allowed him to cover up my back with guts.

"We ain't got all day! Everyone ready?" Kenny asked us. "They're almost here."

"What in the actual fuck is going on here?!" A wild Troy appeared! "What is this sick shit? Someone say something before I start…!" he spotted Luke about to pick up his gun. "Don't even think about it mother fucker!"

"Troy…" said Jane in a calm tone. "We talked about this…"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"I told you I wanted to get out. You said you'd help, then I'd help."

"I thought you meant out of the pen, not whatever this is!"

"I did, but now we can leave! You can come with us."

"What? Well…where would we go?"

"Away from here…" Jane had a very creepy smile on her face. "…together…"

"Man, you smell really bad. You gotta get a bath before we…" Jane then took away his weapon and shot his crotch. DAMN! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU SHOT MY DICK OFF! AAAAAH!"

"Come on." she handed Bonnie Troy's gun. "Don't make any noise. They might hear something they don't like and for fuck's sake WALK."

I looked back at Troy who was being eaten. I felt bad for him. He got his crotch shot off. That wasn't necessary to do. She could have just killed him. All the men in our group better watch their crotches. Hopefully Ken-ken's beard would protect him. I grabbed the intestines I used to cover Sarah with blood and wrapped it around my neck like a stylish scarf. I walked off on my own, fearing that someone would fuck up, but at the same time I did need a human shield. I spotted Nick and quickly walked over and grabbed his hand. He jumped, but looked relieved.

"Oh it's just you." Nick said shaking his head, looking scared. "There's so many."

"I know…let me walk with you." I whispered. I wanted to ask him why he wasn't with Skywalker or something, but decided not to when I saw Luke and Rebecca together. "I don't wanna be alone for this."

"Yeah…okay." He looked around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but whisper." I whispered as I looked around.

"Do you think…Sarah…likes me?"

"Heheheheh…" I giggled. "Don't make me laugh. Do you like her or something?"

When he didn't say anything, I stared at him. "You like her…eeeeew! I don't even know why you do. She's…wait…I've never seen you two do anything."

"You don't have to see everything." he then mumbled. "Trust me you don't want to…"

"I don't think I ever want to." Then I remembered how Sarah said Nick was a dork. "I never knew you liked Sarah. How long?"

"For a while now…" Why was this idiot confessing this to me? I guess it was because he was trying to keep calm by talking. He obviously looked less nervous than when I found him.

"Oh? I never noticed…maybe it's because I find myself more interesting." I decided. I went through all the scenarios of where Sarah and Nick would have some sort of relationship and it kind of made sense in my mind. Both were screw ups, had lost someone, and were complete dorks…plus they kind of looked good together…if Sarah grew a few inches. "You should tell her how you feel."

"No way." Nick replied barely touching a walker. "Carlos'd kill me. You know what he's like about Sarah."

"I never said you had to tell him." I said rolling my eyes. "If you're too scared, I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." I said smiling. I couldn't wait to see this train wreck. Nick looked like the type to be nervous in front of girls he liked and stumble over words...and somehow was able to get laid anyway. I wish I had a camera to record the moment. "We can get her off to the side when Carlos tends to Rebecca. Then we can tell her…together."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. I've gotten over you."

He looked around. "Where's Sarah?"

"With her dad, I think." I whispered. We walked together for a couple a minutes until we heard someone scream.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! NOOOO!" It was Sarah. From the looks of it, Carlos got attacked.

"Oh crap!" I shook my head. "Nick…do you think we should…"

Nick ran past me and went to Sarah. He looked like he was trying to say something to her, but she pushed him away from her and ran off and he ran after her. Luke ran by a few minutes later and yelled that he was going after them. I frowned. So much for the human shield. I walked a little more and saw something awful. Sarita had her hand in a zombie's mouth! I quickly went over to her and hit the zombie in the head, making it let go.

"I-I'm bit…oh no…" She whimpered holding her arm. "I'm dead! I'm dead!"

"Stay calm! They'll kill you!" I whispered.

"It doesn't matter…oh god…oh god…" she sobbed.

"Oh god! Sarita!" Kenny and Mike ran over.

"Oh shit! She's…" Mike looked down at her hand.

"She's gonna be okay!" Oh no…here we go again. "You're gonna be okay. Come on! We have to move! We have to!"

Ken-ken, Mike, and Sarita all ran off while I tried to follow behind, but a bunch of walkers got in the way. Suddenly someone grabbed me. It was Rebecca. We backed up against a rock to avoid getting bumped into by walkers. "Oh! It's you! I can't find anybody else!"

"Me either. What do we do?" she looked around. "Luke was with me but…I-I can't do this alone!"

I shrugged. "We're still covered in blood and guts. We can still keep moving!"

"They're still heading to the store." she observed. "Maybe we can make it out stick together…"

She then let out a sound of pain. Was the baby coming? When she got over it, she whispered, "I'm glad you're here. We can watch each other's back."

"I'll stick with you." I said. After all, I promised Alvin I would.

"Thank you." She looked around. "We need to find a clear path to the trees."

I scoped the place and found one spot where they were thinning out. "There!"

We moved toward it until a couple of walkers got in front of us. We started to move quickly back to our rock when I bumped into Jane. She scared the hell out of me. "Watch where you're stepping! You scared me!"

"Jane! Thank god!" Rebecca looked relieved.

"Stop. Relax." she hissed. "You need to walk…SLOWLY. You'll be fine."

"I can't do this! You have to help us! Please!" the pregnant woman pleaded.

"We can't clump together. It's better if we spread out. You two will be fine."

"No, you don't understand. Just help us."

"You two will be fine. Just go."

'You fucking bitch!' I wanted to shout. "I'll watch out for Rebecca."

"Your choice." she shrugged and kept going. Heart bitch!

"Come on, Rebecca. Let's go." However she wouldn't move. She was probably going to have a nervous breakdown in any second from the looks of it. I guess Jane felt bad for us, because she came back.

"We have to push through that cluster of walkers." she pointed to where she was talking about.

"There's too many!"

"We'll make a cow catcher."

"A what?" I asked confused. "You mean a distraction."

"Sure…" She spotted an old lady walker. "Get that walker's attention."

"Of course…" I rolled my ass. Why did I, an 11 year old girl, have to do everything? Jane and Rebecca could have easily distracted the zombie, but NOOO! **_I_** HAVE TOO! I ran over and pushed her. She turned around and growled, coming my way. Jane grabbed her from behind and cut her bottom jaw.

"Can't bite anyone now, can you?" Jane smirked.

"She can't answer you, dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse me, princess." Jane snapped before gesturing for us to follow her. "Stay close behind. I can't come back for you if you fall behind."

I followed behind them, hoping crazy Jane knew what she was doing. Once we were through the walkers, she tossed aside the walker and killed the zombie. We stopped at a nearby little pond and washed our faces off and tossed some water on our clothes. I had to be talked out of my new "scarf" and then we then walked onto the woods in silence for a bit. I noticed Rebecca looking as if she was in pain and she was taking labored breaths.

"You okay back there?" I asked.

"No…but I'll be a lot better once we get with the others." she replied. "I need to make sure the others made it out…Luke…Sarah…Kenny…Nick...damn it. What if they aren't there?"

"If they aren't, nothing we can do about it." said Jane.

"Don't even say things like that!" said the pregnant woman alarmed.

"Fine. Sorry." she apologized, but I could tell she didn't really mean it.

"I don't even know if we're safe. What if the herd is still following us?" Rebecca said looking back.

"We're fine."

"We'll watch out for each other." I said looking back too.

"As long as we keep up the pace, we'll be fine."

"I know, I know." said Rebecca. "I'm going as fast as I can. I know I should feel glad that we escaped, but I just can't stop thinking of the others. How could I leave Alvin behind? It was stupid."

"What was? Escaping?" said Jane.

"Look, I know we all agreed to use the herd to get out, but…maybe we should have been more patient. Come up with something better."

"It worked!"

"If you can call that working! We could have…I don't know…"

"The plan worked, Rebecca." I said. "I know you want Alvin here. Hell, so do I, but there's no need to bitch about it. Had we waited, Carver would have eventually killed him. You said so yourself."

"I guessed so…" she mumbled. "Still…"

"If people hadn't panicked, things might have turned out better." said Jane, interrupting whatever Rebecca was about to say.

"Of course we panicked! We were scared!"

"The plan was good. The execution was the messy part."

"That sounds like an awful lot like you're saying it was their fault!" accused Rebecca, glaring at Jane.

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying! Just…"

Suddenly Rebecca let out a grunt of pain. We looked at each other and then at her. "I have to stop. Can I have a minute?"

"Yeah. Take a minute."

I watched as Rebecca started crying and I felt really bad, especially when she said, "Alvin was supposed to be here for this."

"Is Alvin…"

"He's dead is what he is. Thanks to that fucking madman back there." I was pretty sure Jane was about to ask if he was really the father, but I didn't want Rebecca to feel any worse.

"Hm…" I looked at her belly. "Ken-ken!"

"What?" Rebecca looked at me.

"Ken-ken had a kid before. He can help." I explained. "Uh…I hope…"

"What are you going to do with it?" Jane asked Rebecca after eyeballing her belly for a while. Rebecca and I looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, sorry." she rubbed the back of her flea infested head. "Just making conversation. It was nothing."

"Well that's a nice way of making conversation!" I snapped. "Do with what? Her baby? It's obvious that she's going to keep it."

"I'm just looking at the worst case scenario." Jane explained. "You and her won't be able to raise a baby by yourselves. Not out here. I just mean, it's going to need food and other stuff."

"Yeah? **_And_**?"

"And…"

"We're going to look after it." I said glaring at her. "Everyone will, especially me."

"Even if that's the case, you can't always protect everyone!" said Jane.

"Says you! Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't know me, whore." I snapped. "I'll always try protecting the people I care about as well as the people I promised I would take care of, because I fucking care! As for Rebecca, don't just assume she can't take care of her own baby."

"...and just because you're some angry loner who doesn't care about anyone but herself doesn't know better than me!" said Rebecca.

"Hey! I've seen it before!" said Jane looking angry. "Back when it started…me and my sister, we were…"

"What?! She died?!" the pregnant woman snapped. "I don't need your pity."

"You don't… you don't have the right…" the brunette looked as if she was about to cry and then walked away.

"Shit…I didn't mean it…" Rebecca sighed as Jane walked off.

"Let her be mad. I really don't care." I said crossing my arms. "Damn bitch. You can't just ask people shit like that. Rude bitch…"

* * *

><p>We all walked onward until we found Bonnie and Mike talking. I decided to announce our presence. "Mike! Bonnie!"<p>

"Oh thank goodness you're here." Bonnie looked around. "Where's Luke, Nick, and Sarah?"

"Huh?" I looked confused. "They haven't come back yet?"

"No. I hope they're alright."

"I hope not. Well maybe Nicolas Cage and Sarah are okay, but not Skywalker. I hope he's a walker." I smiled. "Get it? Skywalker…walker…heheh…"

"Who?" Mike looked confused.

"She's talking about Nick and Luke." said Rebecca. She looked over at Kenny. "How's he doing?"

"Not good…Sarita's not looking so hot either." said the red head looking over at the bearded man.

"We tried talking to him, but he just snapped at us." said Mike. "It was some scary shit."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, but it was scary." everyone looked back at him.

"I hate to say it, but she looks like she's going to turn soon."

"Is he gonna take care of her?" asked Jane bluntly.

"Jane!" said Rebecca in a "Do you really have to be so blunt?" kind of tone.

"I know it's not pretty, but it better than the alternative."

"It's not our decision to make!"

"All I'm saying is the offer's there …if he wants it."

"I've seen him like this before after he lost his family." I said sadly. "We should give him some space."

"Actually I was thinking you could go talk to him." said Bonnie.

"HUH!?" I jumped back. "W-why me!?"

"Well he knows you better and he trusts you." said Bonnie.

"Hahaha…very funny, Bonnibel and my parents never died." I rolled my eyes. "NO. He's just going to get mad at me!" I looked over at Kenny. "…but I should anyway…he might kill himself."

I sighed and went on over. He was trying to comfort Sarita who was really pale now. I was a little afraid to talk to him. I wouldn't have to fight him, would I? I hope not. I'm not Mike or Lee. "H-hey, Kenny…"

He looked up rather slowly, glaring at me with his one eye, full of…hate? I-it couldn't be…could it? "You don't think I don't know what y'all are whispering about over there? I said we just wanted a little fucking time alone to say goodbye."

Sarita let out a wheeze like cough and tried saying something. I looked worriedly at her. How long did she have now? It wouldn't be too long before she turned now, I observed. Kenny continued to try and comfort her some more. I cleared my throat before speaking. I had to be very gentle with him. "K-kenny…I've really sorry about Sarita…"

"You hear that babe…" Kenny looked down at Sarita. "Clem says she's sorry. Don't that make you feel better?"

I could sense some mad sarcasm in his voice. Was Ken-ken really thinking I was to blame? I didn't bite her! I did what I could. I noticed Sarita was trying to say something, but couldn't. "There was nothing I could do!"

"Seeing how things turned out, I think I might've preferred you do nothing."

"I tried to save her!"

"Look at her!" I looked away. "I said look at her!"

I took a look her. I didn't like seeing something like this more than once and I couldn't help she was turning! I didn't know what to say or do. "She's going to die…because of you! You think just because you're a little girl you can just get people killed and no one will care? That because you're "sorry" it'll all magically go away? That's no how it works!"

That stung badly…**_REALLY_** BADLY. How could he say something like that? I couldn't help it. If I had chopped off her arm, she would have died anyway because she would have bleed out and died. I started to cry a little and I wish I could say I didn't care what he said, but I did. He was not only referring to Sarita, but also to Lee. I wanted to be mad and yell at him, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Now leave us alone so we can say goodbye." I let him be and went back over to the others.

* * *

><p>"Clem, how did it go?" Rebecca asked.<p>

"Horrible…he's really mad." I said sighing and wiping my eyes. "I deserve it…"

"Don't say that." she said patting my shoulder. "He's just upset is all…he didn't mean it."

"I know…it's just…does he **_have_** to be so hurtful?" I said sorrowfully and then I looked serious. "Whatever though. We still need a plan."

"Clem's right." said Bonnie as she and Mike came over. "Especially with the baby one the way."

"At least you tried." said Rebecca.

"Still…that doesn't exactly help us figure out what we're gonna do now." said Mike. "We've got no food, no water, it's getting damn cold, and we're losing daylight fast."

"When the others get back, they'll know what to do. Luke'll have a plan."

"Always dependent on Luke, aren't we?" I said rolling my eyes.

"We thought Kenny would have a plan." said Mike.

"Mike…Bonnie…" said the pregnant woman tiredly.

"Mike's got a point." said Jane. "You can't just keep sitting around waiting. Things are already difficult enough right now and soon you'll have a baby on your hands, too."

"This was the meeting place." I spoke up. "We should stay here and try to make it safe."

"Clementine's right. If we leave here, they'll never find us." said Rebecca.

"Fine then." said the flea master. "In the meantime, I'll take Clem and we can go look that way…see if we can find them. Clem took good care of herself back at Carver's. I want her watching my back."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "100% sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright…you heard her!" I said as I looked back at the group. 'If she dies, they'll know.'

"If they're alive, they can't be far." said Jane. "We can find them…one way or another."

"Thank you." said Rebecca.

Jane looked over at Kenny and then at Rebecca. "Listen, Rebecca. If anything goes wrong here…you got something to protect yourself?"

"I've got this." she held up the gun she grabbed off of Carver. "You don't think I need to…?"

"I don't know, but you'd better keep that close."

"Kenny's not gonna murder anybody, Jane." I said glaring at her. 'If anything he might kill himself…'

She looked at me for a minute before leaving and I followed her. I didn't appreciate her badmouthing Kenny like that. Once we got pretty far into the woods, she spoke. "Look. I'm going to level with you…I was just looking for an excuse to get out outta there for a bit and…you should know that finding your friends….that's a shot in the dark."

"We haven't even tried looking for them yet, Einstein, and don't be so damn negative." I said glaring at her. "That's my job! Besides, we should still look."

"Okay, but anyway, I wanted to talk to you away from them. You wouldn't have made it this far if you were smart, but still…I just gotta warn you." She stopped. "That group is cracking. I've seen it before and a lotta times, it's better to be on your own. You don't wanna be here when they start…"

"I don't wanna hear it." I said as we started walking again. "I'm not leaving them. They're…losers, yeah, but we help each other and I can use them as human shields…I mean we protect each other and watch each other's backs. I know what a cracking group is and I don't care. I'm not leaving them just because you say I should."

"How much help is Kenny gonna be?" she argued. "What he's going through…he's going to be more of a liability than anything! And Rebecca's "situation" is not making things better back there! You get enough broken people together and…all you're gonna get are broken decisions."

I said nothing. Did she really think I could survive on my own? I probably could, but I couldn't leave! Not without Ken-ken…even if he was mad at me.

"For what it's worth, I like most of the people in your group, but groups fall. People get killed…"

"Then why did you bring me along?"

"I'm just trying to give you the tools so you can make it." she explained as she looked inside of a broke down car. "Like your jacket…it looks warm, but a walker will bite right through that."

"Well excuse me for not having a big ass winter jacket." I rolled my eyes. "I never wanted the damn thing!"

"My sister, Jaime, had a good leather one. I wish I still had it. You coulda…" she stopped talking.

"Your sister? What did happen to her?" I asked curiously. "Did she really die?

She chuckled softly. "Seems we always wanna talk about the end, don't we? You know, being a big sister is…well…it's funny. It's really easy to be mean."

"Oh?" I said raising a brow. "I always thought it was pretty easy to be mean to everyone!"

"You know, hide her toys, make fun of her bad haircut…give her the bad haircut…on purpose." she said in a kind of amused tone. "I mean, I did put the gum there. I figured I should get it out."

"Is that really what it's like having a sister?" I was pretty glad I never had one then.

"No…no…it's not all bad, but…what could I do? She thought I was her best friend. That couldn't go…unpunished."

I didn't know what to say. This bitch was crazy! I wouldn't be surprised if her sister killed herself to get always from her. 'Note to self: Kill this bitch as soon as possible!'

"Every summer, we'd go to this amusement park in Virginia. The best parts weren't the rides…it was that no one knew us there and I'd…I'd pretend we weren't sisters…just friends." Jane looked sad.

"Well thanks for the back story nobody asked for." I rolled my eyes and walked on ahead. "Seriously…all I asked for was how your damn sister died."

I walked on ahead, leaving Jane behind. Up ahead was a trailer park. Maybe Nick, Sarah, and Skywalker were there! I ran on ahead and started checking the walkers. None had anything good on them except some driver licenses and some ammo. I tossed aside the licenses and continued checking while Jane checked the other one.

"Nice haircut." she complimented me.

"Thanks." I mumbled standing up.

"So…has your group always been this dysfunctional? You fit in there, but you're not like them."

"I was with a much better one before." I said shrugging. "They all died because of the stupid mistakes of others…"

We continued searching for a while until Jane found a nail file. "These things are great. Sharpen a blade, strike a flint…Jaime always had one in her purse. It'd jab my hand when I went reaching in…"

She sighed and walked over to another walker and stabbed him in the head. "You can never be too sure about these things. Here, give me a hand so we can search him."

After moving him over, I found a pair of very familiar glasses. "Oh crap! Sarah!"

"Looks like your friend didn't make it…Sorry."

"Says you!" I stood up. **_"SARAH! SAAARAAAAAH! SARAH, ANSWER ME IF YOU HEAR ME! IT'S ME, CLEMENTINE! SARAH! SAR…"_**

"Are you crazy!?" Jane whispered loudly.

"Yes!" I said truthfully.

"Well crazy are not, walkers…bandits…you just announced our position to any of 'em out there! That's no way to find your friends!"

"Yes it is!" I started to call for her again, but she stopped me.

"Look, I know what you what me to say, but…"

"Come on, Sarah, we have to go!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Sarah…dammit!" TWAS LUKE, NICK, AND SARAH!

"Shit…" she hissed. "Okay. Come on. We gotta find a way in." she looked around and hen spotted something. "Looks like one over there…"

We headed over to the spot where there was. "Look, we're gonna go do this, but it might not turn out the way you want it to. Are you prepared for what you might find in here?"

"Duh, Jane, now let's get in there!" I said pumping my fist.

She looked at my hatchet. "That hatchet seems to get stuck pretty easily. It's gonna get you killed pretty easily. Here, use this." She handed me an ice pick of some sort. "It's very effective."

"We'll see." I placed my hatchet in my bag and followed behind Jane. We could hear Luke trying to calm Sarah down and her sobbing. I frowned. Where was Nick? Was he inside too and we couldn't hear him over Sarah? Was he a walker? I worried a little. I really wanted to see him fail at seducing Sarah.

"They don't sound too good in there." said Jane. We peeked over from where we were hiding and saw a couple of walkers. "You get the close one and I'll get the one over the fence. Go for it!"

I ran over to the walker, stabbed him with my shitty ass pick, and killed him. Jane joined me soon after. "Good job! You know what you're doing."

"Oh stop it you!" I said smiling a little.

"Now watch this…" She jumped the fence, kicked the zombie's knee and stabbed him. "See? Just kcik them in the back of the knee and then put a knife in the back of his head."

I already knew this, but decided to let her pretend to have given me new information. After killing a few more walkers, we saw he trailer were Luke, Nick, and Sarah were. There were a ton of zombies beating on the door, obviously drawn by Sarah and the other's talking.

"We need to draw their attention over her so we can go through this trailer…" here Jane pointed at a trailer next to us.

"SARAH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Luke yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her!" said Nick loudly. "Come on, Sarah! We don't wanna leave you behind!"

"…and over to your friends. You look around. I'll watch your back."

I nodded. Suddenly I heard Luke say, "What do you want me to do!?"

"FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!" I yelled. Literally Jane and even the walkers looked at me. "Uuuuh…ignore that…"

"Yeeeeaaaah…think I will." said Jane.

"Listen to me!" pleaded Luke as I looked around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sarah said.

"JUST. GET. UP!" Luke shouted at her. I giggled a little. Did Luke really think yelling would do him any good? He sounded really funny when he yelled. I would have been laughing my ass off if I were Sarah.

I got inside of a nearby truck and touched the horn. The walkers turned for a minute until they heard Sarah give a squeal of panic. Luke tried once more to hush her. Jane, meanwhile, liked the idea of the truck. "That's good, but we need something to keep it going."

"Dammit, don't do this!" Luke shouted after Sarah screamed.

I looked around until I spotted a walker. "Help me with this walker. We can move him against the stirring wheel and he'll keep it going!"

"Good idea!" As we moved it, Luke was questioning Sarah as to why she was being the way she was while Nick was trying to get Luke to stop being such an asshole and get Sarah out while Sarah continued crying and screaming. We finally got the walker into the truck after a while and pressed him against the wheel.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE IN HERE!" Luke said. I was surprised he didn't try leaving her. "I can't help you if you don't try!"

We quickly ran inside the next trailer and kept on going. Suddenly the horn gave out just as we killed two walkers in our way. We looked at each other before leaving the trailer and heading to the one where Sarah and the others were. I quickly ran up the stairs and tried to open it, but it was locked! "Oh no! It's locked!"

"Try something else!"

"YO, SARAH! LUKE! NICK! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME, CLEMENTINE!"

"No! Don't do this!" I heard Luke say. He couldn't hear me!

"I don't think that's getting through to them!" said Jane. "I'll hold them off. Just get us in there!"

I tried kicking the door in, but, of course, it failed. "Shit!"

"Come on! Put some muscle into it!"

'I had to save them! I MUST SEE NICK AND SARAH GET LAID!' I chanted in my head and released all of my inner strength into that kick and kicked open the door. "Hell yeah!"

Jane pushed me on in (rude ass bitch!) and slammed the door closed. "Help me block this!"

We quickly pushed a cabinet in the doorway and it landed with a slam. Sarah let out a very humorous noise of surprise and Nick said, "Shh…sh…it's alright, Sarah…"

"Who's out there?" said Luke.

"YO MAMA!" I responded.

Luke poked his head out of the doorway of a room. "I can't believe you found us. When I heard y'all bangin' through the door…"

"Shut up, ya hick!" I said stopping him from talking. "Where's Sarah?!"

He looked back at the room and then at us. "I…I don't know what to do about her."

"What's the matter?" Jane asked.

He just shook his head and walked off. When we got in the room, Sarah was sitting down shaking like a leaf and Nick talking to her in a calm tone. "Hey Sarah, look. It's Clementine. See? It's just like I told you. She's okay."

"She's not bitten…is she?" I asked.

"No…I can't…I can't snap her out of it." Luke shook his head.

"No fucking way." Nick said rather sarcastically. "I thought the yelling and screaming like a fucking monkey was surely working!"

I was a bit surprised. I think I like this sassy Nick!

"Anyway…I tried carrying her, but I guess Carver messed me up pretty good back there."

"Good!" I said getting on my knees. Suddenly the zombies were pushing on the door pretty hard.

"Look, they're gonna tear this place open pretty soon. If we can't get her moving, we're gonna have to…" I glared at Jane.

"What the fuck!?" I looked at Sarah. "Sarah…Its me…"

She looked up for a second. "Hi."

"Hahahaha…very funny." I tried to hug her, but she flinched and pulled away from me.

"Come on, Sarah! You have to get up!" I pleaded. "I'm not letting you die here!"

She merely sat there looking upset and didn't bother to move, which really irritated me. If she was anybody else, I would have left her there, but she was my friend! I couldn't just sit there and allow her to die!

"Sarah, please! I know you're hurting inside because the only family you have is gone and you have nobody left, but that's not true! You have Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Kenny, and…and…and me. You have me! They care about you and so do I! It's really shocking, I know, but I mean it! I wouldn't be standing here right now if I didn't care about you. I could have easily left you guys in here to die, but I didn't! I came for you and these other two! I know I haven't been the nicest person, but that's only because I'm hiding the fact that I'm scared and I kind of wanna look tough! I lost my parents too. I saw them walking in the streets as walkers after I tried for months to find them! I was so upset. I cried, I was upset, and I didn't know what to do, but you know what?"

"W-what?" she asked.

"I had talked to someone about it and they made me feel better and they helped me through it. We all know how it feels to lose someone you love, especially your family. Nick lost his mom and uncle, Luke lost his parents, Jane lost her sister, Rebecca lost Alvin, Kenny lost his wife, kid, and girlfriend, and I've lost my parents and my best friend, Lee. Let us help you through the pain. You don't have to suffer alone. We can get through this together. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. It's what friends do!"

Sarah didn't say anything and just sniff;ed and wiped her eyes, but I could see she was taking it in a bit at a titme. Suddenly the zombie popped up at the door. Jane looked out the window. "Crap! We're surrounded!" She looked up. "What about the skylight?"

"All we have." said Luke.

"Clem! There's no time!"

"Clem…Jane might be right…"

"FUCK OFF!" Nick yelled, making me jump a little. "Come on, Sarah! Please…don't make us leave you. Everyone's waiting for you back there. We're not gonna leave you! You'll die if you stay!"

"Get to the skylight, now!" Jane demanded as the zombies were starting to get through.

"Come on, Clem, I'll boost you up!" I shook my head, looking at Sarah. I wasn't gonna leave her.

"Nick! Get over here and help me! Luke! Clem! Get out of here!"

"No! I said stubbornly, but Luke tried to pick me up, but failed.

"Ow! Shit! My ribs!"

"GOOD!" Nick said, surprising me yet again. Damn! Was I rubbing off on him?

"We need something to stand up on!" I said looking around.

"Well find something and hurry!" said Jane while Luke came over to help/

I looked around for something big we could stand on and found only a few things. The fridge wa one thing, but with Luke's cracked ribs, that wasn't gonna happen. The milk crate was too small os that meant… "That!"

"What?" she looked down. "I guess we have to."

"What?" He looked at where I was pointing to. "Aw shit…"

"Okay, Clem help Nick move it while Luke and I handle the walkers. One…two…THREE!"

Nick and I pushed the dresser out of the way while Luke and Jane fought off the walkers while we moved it into the room. Once we were inside, Jane killed one more zombie and then ran off into the room and slammed the door. "Who's first?"

"I'll go." Luke quickly got boosted by Jane and then she turned to Nick. "Come on, Nick."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Nick said stubbornly.

"We don't have time for this!" Jane growled.

"Hold on, bitch!" I turned to Sarah. "Come on, Sarah! Everyone can't wait on you forever!"

"Come on, Clementine! If they don't want to go, you can't make them! Don't let her take you down, too! Not again!"

"No way!" I looked horrified at her. I wasn't gonna leave her! NICK AND HER NEEDED TO GET LAID! Even if that wasn't true, she was still my friend!

"I know what you're trying to do, but it wouldn't work!"

I held out my pinkie finger. "NO! PINKIE FINGER FOR LIFE, FOOL!"

I tried grabbing her, but she pulled away when I touched her. "I can't! I can't! Daddy, I'm…"

"Sarah, please!" Nick said looking close to tears.

"Sarah, come on!"

"You can't save her, Clem! We have to go! Believe me, I know about this!"

"Hurry up!" said Luke from above.

"FUCK OFF!" Nick and I shouted. I then did the only thing I could do.

'I'm so sorry it's come to this.' I thought before striking Sarah across the face. "GET THAT ASS TO MOVIN'! THAT'S AN ORDER, NOT A SUGGESTION!"

Sarah looked shocked as she touched her cheek, but got up and let Jane boost her up, followed by me and Nick. I didn't wanna slap her, but I have to. I didn't want to see her get killed. As Luke and Nick were helping up the flea circus, I pulled out Sarah's glasses. "I think you lost these."

Sarah grabbed her glasses and looked very grateful and looked as if she were saying, "Thank you for everything, Clementine." Nick seemed really happy that Sarah was safe and sound and actually managed to hug her very briefly before letting go and looking very awkward. She looked kind of shocked for a minute, but shook her head and got down. As everyone else got down, he whispered, "Thank you, Clem."

"You're welcome, Nicolas." I said smiling. "However, you might wanna wait a while before you confess."

"Yeah…" he nodded. After helping me down, we left with the others. As we walked, Sarah was still looking sad and miserable. Luke was getting really tired and asked if we were any closer to the others. Nick bitterly told him to stop whining like a damn baby before I could. Nick sure was sassy today.

"It's not far." said Jane ignoring Nick.

"Everything will be alright, Sarah." I said reassuringly. "We'll get through this eventually, okay?"

She said nothing as we kept walking. Jane said something instead. "Give her some space, Clem."

I nodded as I gave her one last look and walked on ahead. Poor thing…

"This isn't good…" said Jane. "The way she is…she's gonna cause problems."

"Says you!" I snapped angrily. "By the way, thank for the help back there. "Thanks for being no help at all back there." I growled. "When we went in there, you were ready to help, but then something changed…you froze."

"You can't just force someone to come when they don't want to!" said Jane. "People like that are bound to snap sooner or later. It's not healthy."

"You're a bigger bitch than I thought you were you were! You honestly are! How could you say that! You think I wanted her to die?!" I said looking back at Sarah and then back at her. "How do you sleep at night? I don't see why you're wearing a jacket. It's pretty obvious it can't warm that cold heart!"

"Clem, it's the truth! I had to drag my sister across 4 states and she got tired of always moving. Sometimes I even had to drag her out of bed or carry her on some days. On day there was a herd of walkers and she didn't wanna follow, so I told her she could do what she wanted and I left her."

"EH!?"

"What the fuck!?" said Nick before I could say it. "You just left your own sister, the only family you had left!? How could you!?"

"She didn't want to come and I couldn't make her! I couldn't sit there and die with her and I sure as hell couldn't carry her!"

"You could have tried!" argued Nick. "Clem's right! You are a cold ass bitch!"

"Nick, please!" said Luke before Jane could retort.

"Nick nothing! She is!" he pointed out. "She wanted to leave Sarah behind!"

"I could have left you all in there!" said Jane.

"Like Clementine needed you to help find us or get us out. We would have done fine without you!" Nick said making a good point.

"You probably would have left me behind too if I was hurt."

"No! Clem, I wouldn't have to." Jane shook her head. "Just because you got her out today, doesn't mean you saved her. Trust me."

"Says you!" Nick and I snapped. I looked back at Sarah, feeling bad for her.

We were silent for a while until Luke spoke. "As soon as you guys said go, I was the first one on the roof…like I had already made up my mind."

"Luke, you can't let it eat away at you."

"Well I can't forget it."

"You have to let it go. I let what happened to sister eat me up for a long time until I finally realized I'd put her on a forced march through hell when all she wanted was for me to let her go. Sarah was like that too."

"Jane…" said Luke warningly.

"No regard for her own safety. Or ours."

"You fucking bitch…" Nick looked angrier than I had ever seen him. Was he gonna kill Jane? I'd happily back him up if it came down to it. "She was scared, dammit! She just lost her dad!"

"She put our lives in danger!"

"We went after her on our own will. We could have left her if we wanted. We put our own selves at risk for her because we fucking cared. You're just covering up for your own skin because you let your own damn sister die and you don't care, but you want us to pity you, but you know what? SHE PROBABLY WANTED TO DIE BECAUSE SHE WAS SICK OF YOUR STUCK UP ASS AND I DON'T FUCKING BLAME HER! I'D WANNA DIE TOO IF IT MEANT GETTING AWAY FROM A COLD-HEARTED, PSYCHO BITCH!"

"I don't need this!" said Jane nastily as she walked on ahead.

"GOOD! FUCKING WHORE!" the raven snapped at her.

"Nick calm down!" said Luke shaking his head. "Geez! This is something I expect from Clementine, not you!"

"Shut up, Luke! I like this sassy Nick!" I said in awe and admiration. "Plus she deserved it. She left behind her only family…are you saying she should have left her?"

"No! I…"

"Good, so shut the fuck up!" said Nick.

Luke didn't try arguing anymore and we walked on in silence. When we got back, Rebecca and Bonnie were talking. Rebecca looked relieved. "Oh thank god you're back!"

She looked at Sarah and tried to touch her, but she pulled away. "It's okay, baby. You can talk about it when you're ready."

I looked around the camp. "Hey, where's Ken-ken?"

Bonnie pointed over to a tent sort of structure not too far off. "He took Sarita in there. We heard a gunshot, but I really don't know if…"

"He didn't kill himself!"

"Whoa, whoa! I never said…"

"You implied it!" I yelled. "I'm goin' in!"

"Hold on a minute, missy." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't just go on in there and…you know…say what you want like you usually do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking confused.

"You know how you can be…you can be a little…"

"What?"

"Overdramatic…and a bit…"

"Sassy? Scumbaggish?"

"Kind of…look. Just watch what you say to him, okay? He's in a real delicate state right now and we don't want you saying something you don't mean…plus Rebecca's baby is coming real soon…"

"Okay. I understand, but really Bonnie. Me and Ken-ken are real close. I wouldn't do anything too rash." I looked at the tent and took a big breath. 'Okay…here I go…"


	10. Fuck Jane!

I walked on in, feeling extremely nervous. He was sitting down across from a dead Sarita with his back turned from me. I started to say a funny joke, but failed to come up with anything. After a minute, I spoke. "Uh…um…h-hey, Kenny…are you alright in here? I…I came to check up on you."

"She didn't want me to wait…but I had to…" he said after a minute.

"I'm really sorry."

"Do you know what it's like to be beaten almost to death?" he asked me. "Peaceful…it feels peaceful."

'Really? I always thought it felt painful.' I thought, but did not voice this out loud.

"It felt like I was floating away and just watching the whole thing happen…but then I woke up and nothing's changed. I'm still taking a beatin' every day. Duck. Katjaa. Sarita."

"B-but you're not dead, Kenny! We _need_ you!"

"Oh yeah, cuz I've done so great with everything else goddamn life. Why the hell couldn't Caver have just finished me off? Obviously I ain't helpin' anyone by being here."

"That's a lie and you know it! You help me all the time…like the time you got me outta trouble from being beat by Carver or when you were gonna let me stay with you at the ski lodge…besides, Rebecca needs you! Bonnie says that baby's on its way and you're the only one who knows anything about babies now that Carlos isn't here!"

"Yeah…I guess…" I sat down beside him and looked at his bandage. It looked pretty dirty and I couldn't help but to wonder what it looked like underneath. "Don't worry yourself about this. It's nothing. Hasn't killed me yet anyway…"

"Don't be silly, Kenny. It might be infected!" I slowly lifted up his bandage a little, nearly barfed, and placed it back over his eye.

"Well?"

Before anything could be said, we heard Luke say, "Oh shit! Does that I think it does?! What are we supposed to do?!"

"Fucking idiots…come on, Kenny." I said making a move to touch his arm or hand, but didn't. "We should see what's going on."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Mike asked Rebecca. "How does it feel?"<p>

"It feels wet!" Rebecca snapped unnecessarily.

"Rebecca's water broke." Bonnie told me.

"EEEEEWWW…" I winced. Was that wetting yourself?

Bonnie noticed Kenny. "Kenny, thank god! I think the baby's coming. What do we do?"

"Hold on a sec…let me think…" Kenny said after a few seconds.

"No way can Rebecca travel like this!" said Luke.

"Who said she was dumbass?" Nick and I said at the same time.

"He's right." said Jane. "She's gonna make a lot of noise. They'll be able to smell her too."

"How the hell would she know?" Nick said to me and I shrugged.

"She probably had a baby before and ate it or something."

"I wouldn't doubt it." then we both mumbled, "Fucking whore…"

"We need clean water for one thing and blankets." said Kenny.

"And we gotta keep out of the cold too." said Bonnie.

"That map over there shows a couple of buildings nearby." said Mike. "Maybe one of them could do the trick?"

"The museum seems like a good start." said Bonnie. "I'll go."

"Good idea." said Luke. "Mike, could you go with her?"

"Sure thing." said Mike.

"I'll go check the building by the river." said Jane and headed off.

"Please let her get bitten or fall in." Nick and I said in unison.

"Really guys?" said Luke glaring at us.

"Yep."

"Whatever…Kenny you stick with Rebecca and I'll check the perimeter." Luke turned to Sarah. "Sarah, you stay here with Kenny and Rebecca."

"I'll keep her company." said Nick.

"Actually…"

"That's a good idea, Nicolas Cage. She could use some company." I interrupted Luke.

"Nick should…"

"You're not the boss of me, Luke." Nick said rather stubbornly. "I'm staying here."

Luke and Nick looked at each other for a while, but Luke just shook his head and moved on. Bonnie called for me and I walked on over. "You called?"

"I know it must have been hard, but thank you for talking to Kenny. I'd love for you to give me and Mike a hand at the museum, but I was thinking…" she then looked to where Jane had walked off. "How do we know if Jane ain't gonna just take off? Maybe you should go with her. Make sure she comes back."

"She's the biggest bitch I've ever met and I really don't care if she comes back or not." I said crossing my arms.

"What do you mean by she won't come back?" it was Luke. Wait…why did he care so much?

"Y'know, she doesn't like being around people much and she volunteered to head off awful fast."

"Well I hope she never comes back. She's a tricky bitch."

"But she's been helping us so far." pointed out Luke.

"WHO CARES?!" I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever though. I'll catch up to her in a minute. I wanna check up on Sick."

"Sick?" Luke and Bonnie looked at each other and then at me.

"Yep." I gave them no more information other than that. "I'll catch up with you and Mike later, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>I went over to Sarah and Nick. Both were sitting against a broken down wall. Sarah had her knees to her chest while Nick (surprisingly) had an arm around her and was saying something to her, only to look up at me and stop when I came near.<p>

"Hey you two." I said cheerfully.

"Hey." Sarah mumbled.

"Hey, Clem." Nick stood up. "Uh…can we…"

"Sure." Nick and I went over to the side. "How is she?"

"Doing better, but it's gonna take some time, ya know." Nick rubbed the back of his head.

"I know…you know, they're really worried about if Jane's gonna come back or not." I informed him. "Well Luke and Bonnie are."

"Figures…she comes on in and helps us, but the bitch wanted to leave someone behind. I fucking hope she gets bit." Nick scowled. "We don't need her."

"My thoughts exactly. Well I'm gonna check out the place where she's at, but only because I promised Alvin that I'd look after Rebecca."

"Fine with me, just be careful. If you're in danger, she' probably gonna leave you." He warned.

"You be careful too. Luke's pretty stupid." I said before going.

* * *

><p>When I got to the river side, I saw Jane sitting at a picnic area table. I wished I had a gun. I poked her and she jumped. "Oh, it's you."<p>

"Hm…you seem upset."

"I'm fine…just a lot has happened today…and I don't know if…" she smiled a little. "Well…it's sometimes good to have someone watching your back."

'We'll see if I watch your back, you bitch.' I smiled evilly behind her back.

"Come on partner." She looked at the building. "I like the height of this place."

"Did you find anything?"

"Huh? Oh nothing yet. I hadn't started looking until you showed up."

"Hmph…slacker…" I eyed her suspiciously. "You don't seem okay."

"Well…who is okay these days?" said Jane smiling a little.

"Me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"I hope this place is secure." said Jane looking up at the place before heading up. Once we got up there, we discovered a locked gate. "This gate's locked which means maybe no's gotten to whatever's inside!"

"Rebecca could have her baby here!" I said smiling a little. 'Plus Sarah and Nick could get it on in the other part!'

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a nail file. "I can pick it with this."

"Really?"

"Versatility is not overrated." She then began to try picking the locket. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to try a heavier hand with this thing. See if you can find anything bigger. We might need to bust the mechanism."

"Will do, Janice!" I said saluting her.

"Janice?"

"Yep. I give everyone a nickname. It's kind of my thing. Don't like it, get used to it." I walked off. I looked around the place, only finding useless things around the place. I found some cannons, but they had cement in them. Damn…I looked in the trashcan, but it was empty. Suddenly Jane yelped in pain. "What happened?"

"Nothing…I just slipped up. I almost had it. Keep looking."

I looked through a telescope and spotted a couple of buildings. "I see a town across the river."

"The nearest river crossing is miles up. Rebecca can't make it in her condition." Just as she said this, I spotted some guy coming up with a bag. Oh crap! "You have to keep that in mi..."

"Shut up Jane! Someone's coming!" I ducked down.

Jane scooted over. "Shit, shit, shit! He's coming this way!"

"No shit!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, he's limping…"

"Who cares? He might be dangerous anyway."

"Says you!" I looked down at him. "I kind of feel bad for him."

"I don't like some stranger sneaking around so close to the others. We've got enough on our plates with a baby coming."

"Oh give him a break, Janice. You're judging him too early. I'll talk to him. You don't say shit."

"Fine, but watch what you say." she warned. "I'll back you up if he tries anything."

"Bitch please. I'm too cute to be shot."

"Rabbits are too cute be shot, but everyone has to eat too." Jane started leaving. "Come on. Go hide."

I nodded and hid behind a cannon while Jane went into the open part of the building. Once he got up, he went over to the trashcan and started to shove the bag inside. I popped my head up. "Hey there!"

He looked scared and pointed a small handgun at me, shaking. Did he think I was going to hurt him? For fuck's sake, he looked like Harry Potter! Why would I hurt Harry Potter?! In a calm voice, I said, "Uh…hi…please don't shoot! I'm just a sweet, cute, little girl…minus the sweet and little part…"

He didn't say anything. Did he understand me? "Uh…can you understand me? If you can…uh…my name is Clementine."

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm Arvo. I'm going to go. I don't want to shoot. Especially…" here he said something I didn't understand. "…little girl…"

"Okay. I'm going to leave you alone." I said as Jane snuck out.

Before he could say anything, Jane grabbed his gun and demanded that he put down his bag. "Clem, make sure he doesn't have any other weapons in there."

I sighed and looked inside and was surprised to find a mass amount of medicine. "WOW!"

"What?" she looked down. "Whoa. That's a serious stash of meds."

"No! Please! Take whatever you want, but don't take the medicine!" Harry Potter pleaded. "It's for my older sister. She's sick! The pain makes her cry and those things come! Please!"

"You have a sister?" I asked. Surely Jane, if she cared about her sister at all and missed her, would surely understand and…

"Sister or not, we could really use that stuff." said Jane.

…BE A COMPLETE AND UTTER BITCH AND REVEAL SHE DOESN'T THINK FAMILY IS ANY GOOD! "Jane!"

"You are not nice people!" said Arvo. "You have already left me defenseless and now you take my sister's medicine? You are…" then he began speaking some sort of language again.

"Hey! We've got people who are suffering. Who _**need** _this medicine!"

"Who needs it? I don't need it and you don't either."

"Luke's still a wreck after Carver's, Kenny's a mess, Rebecca's in pain…"

"Luke's only a wreck because he fucked up and deserves his pain, Kenny doesn't need drugs; he has a has the power of the beard, and Rebecca probably shouldn't even be taking drugs."

"Look at all of it, Clementine. We need this stuff!"

"My people are suffering just as much as yours. You are not special!" he turned to me. "Clementine, you must believe me!"

"Don't worry, you can keep your stuff."

"Clem!" said Jane looking upset.

"It's not ours!"

"But Rebecca…"

"Rebecca will be fine. I won't steal! Last time my old group stole, I fucking ended up getting kidnapped!" I frowned closing the bag and handing it to Arvo. "I may be a sassy scumbag, but I'm no fool or selfish bitch who doesn't give a damn about family values. I hope your sister gets better, Harry…I mean Arvo."

"Thank you."

"Fine fucking fine!" Jane frowned, pushing Arvo towards the exit of the deck. "However, if you **_ever_** come back here, I'll fucking kill you! Now go!"

Once Arvo had limped away, she tossed the gun on the ground and mumbled to herself. I picked up the gun and started heading back, eager to tell Nick what the bitch had done now. On my way back, I saw Luke. "Any luck with the observation deck? I was just checking in on the others and they hadn't heard from you in a while. I don't guess there'll be much, but Jane seems pretty resourceful."

"Jane tried to fucking rob someone!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! This guy showed up with a bag full of medicine and Jane wanted to take them, but I declined…she took his gun though, so she kind of did rob him."

"Where is he now?" He asked looking around.

"Jane chased him off."

"Hm…I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself. Is she still up there now?"

"She's trying to get the gift shop open."

"You know, I can't figure her out." he said looking up at the building. "I mean, she really lays it on the line, but at the same time, she doesn't show you anything that counts."

"Fuck Jane." I replied.

"She's not all bad. She's honest and she knows what she's doing. She just seems like the kind of person who gets tempered by hardship, you know? But…when I look at Kenny now, he just…he seems broken and broken people get reckless. I know you have a history with him and I think he's a good guy…at least started as a good guy…"

"You leave my bearded savior alone, Skywalker! He's stronger than everyone in this group put together! He tries to protect us!"

"I don't know, Clem." he shook his head. "I used to think that all the horror hasn't gone to you yet..."

"Whatever got that into your pea brain?"

"…but you watched your friend murder Carver! Not kill him, but…Clem, you didn't even blink…you just…smiled…all…evil like…"

"It was funny, entertaining, and he fucking deserved it." I smiled that same evil grin. "Oh how I wish I could have gutted him like a fish and rubbed his freshly dead scent all over myself, but time wouldn't permit such things. Jane's time will come soon."

Luke looked at me for a long time, looking a bit disturbed and disgusted. I laughed. "Heh…you scared, bruh? You should be…Clementine isn't someone you mess with…remember, Luke…sleep with one…eye…open…"

I walked on off, leaving Luke conflicted and disturbed. When I got back, Rebecca was standing with her arms out stretched against a wall complaining to Kenny. I announced my presence. "What's up, my peeps!?"

"Clementine!" Rebecca said with a bit of pain in her voice.

"What did you find?" asked the beard master.

"The building back there has an observation deck."

"Somewhere the baby will be safer?" asked Rebecca.

"Yep. Jane's getting it open and Luke's most likely gonna help her out. It's really high up, so the walkers won't get us!"

"That's good." said Kenny. "As soon as Bonnie and Mike are done, we'll go."

"I'll go get them. Just let me check up on Nick and Sarah really quick." I left both of them and went over to Nick and Sarah. Sarah was now leaning on Nick's shoulder with her eyes closed. "Hey you two."

"Hey, Clem. What's up?" I told him all about Jane, the medicine, the observation deck, and Arvo. "Really…huh…figures. I'm glad you didn't take from him. If he does have friends, it'll come down on her head and not ours. Man…that woman really is a bitch."

"More like a super bitch." I paused for a minute. "Nick, do you think…Kenny's crazy for killing Carver like he did?"

"No, not really. The fucker deserved it. I don't know how you even had the stomach to watch."

"I just do. I've seen worse."

"Really?"

"Let's see…a head get smashed in and a legless man whose body was going to be fed to us for dinner by some cannibals."

"Damn. That is bad." Nick looked up. "It's getting close to night fall. Where are Bonnie and Mike?"

"Still at the museum…"

"Probably fucking."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'd better go see them. You keep on staying here, but look for walkers too. Luke's with Jane."

"Okay. See ya, Clem."

I walked off and noticed Rebecca clutching her belly. I went on over. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her really quick. "Yo…are you okay?"

"Yeah…but it really hurts." She looked really sad. "I wish Alvin was here."

"So do I…you know he died trying to stop the people chasing us."

"Of course he did...I can't help but to think about the things I should have said to him. How am I going to do without him?"

"You're going to be a good mom." I said lying through my teeth. 'Bitch, please. Your baby's going to be just as much as an asshole as you.'

"Thank you, Clem…you know, we've come a long way since we first met, huh. You're a good kid Clementine…"

'That's a fucking lie.'

"I'm glad you'll be there to watch out for this baby."

"Me too! I'll be going now. Be safe." I departed from the group and went on my merry way. Maybe Mike and Bonnie had found something useful there.


	11. Luke Loses Favor with Nick

"Oh hey Clem." Mike greeted me as I walked on in.

"Clementine! I thought you were with Jane." said Bonnie.

"She's at the observation deck with Skywalker…I mean Luke." I informed her.

"That's good." said Bonnie.

"Just give me ten more minutes to search around." said Mike.

"He just doesn't wanna go back empty handed." the red head smiled.

"What? I just wanna help."

They looked around a bit more while I looked at the museum. The place reminded me of Lee. He'd love it here if he was with me. After looking at the cannons, I went over to the office of the build and lifted up the gate to the thing a little bit and peeked inside. There was a huge thing of water inside as well as a walker on the floor. "I found some water!"

Bonnie and Mike came over and the red head tried opening the door. "Damn, it's locked. Will that open anymore?

"Nope." Mike said after trying to move the gate some more.

"Hm…well maybe if someone really small they could maybe squeeze through that gap there."

"Go on Mike!" I said slapping his back. "You can do it."

"I think she was referring to _you_, Clem."

"How about no!" I said crossing my arms. "_I'm_ not going in there!"

"Okay then…I guess I could stick my arm in and try opening the door." she said and then pulled back her sleeve and reached inside and unlocked the door. Before she could pull out, the walker growled from inside and yanked her arm making her hit her head on the gate. I stifled a giggle as Mike went inside and threw the walker into the wall and then slammed him on the floor. Damn, he was strong!

"Kill him!" said Mike holding down the walker.

I pulled out my hatchet and killed him with it. Fuck Jane's ice pick! Once he was dead, Bonnie came in rubbing her eye. "Damn, that hurt."

"That's what you get for suggesting I go in there." I said smirking.

"She didn't know there was a walker in there." said Mike.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get this water." I went over to the smaller jug of water and almost threw out my back. "SHIT TITTY FUCK! MY DAMN BACK!"

"I got, I got it!" Mike grabbed the extra jug. "Geez calm down…you've got to be the queen of over reacting."

"Damn straight." I said standing up.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" whispered Bonnie who was hiding. We ran over after to her and hid as we looked at a raccoon. "It just walked in like it owned the place. I figured it would go a long way with Rebecca."

"I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon." mumbled Mike. Bonnie and I looked at Mike and then at each other grinning like crazy. Then Mike corrected himself, feeling a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that…I just mean I'm really hungry."

"Let's try and corner him." said Bonnie.

As we neared the raccoon, he noticed us and ran off somewhere. We looked around a bit more and it came out from hiding and ran off to some gravestones. Before we could do anything, some mini raccoons came out. Aw! It had little babies! After seeing we weren't going to do anything, the raccoon and its babies ran off.

"I'm glad it got away!" I said smiling a little.

"Is that a genuine smile on your face, Clem?" Bonnie smiled.

"Yep, but don't get used to it." I yawned. "Come on. Mike, get those water jugs and let's go!"

"On it."

* * *

><p>"…and that's why Luke's gay as hell." I finished telling my tale to Mike and Bonnie.<p>

"Oooookaaaay…I did not need to know that." confessed Mike.

"I know, but I was bored." I said. "Anyway, I passed the time, didn't it?"

Once we got back, we found that Rebecca was in pain and agony. Bonnie hurried over to her side and helped Kenny help her up. Suddenly Nick spoke up. "Oh shit…"

"Clementine! Look!" said Sarah and I turned around.

"Oh crap! I said jumping up. "Where did those come from!?"

"What the hell?!" said Mike just as shocked as anyone else. "How'd those things get closer without _anyone_ seeing them!? Where's Luke!?"

Kenny looked at the walkers. "Fuck! Bonnie, get Rebecca outta here. I'll hold them off!"

Bonnie nodded and started helping the pregnant woman leave the area. I turned to Mike. "Grab the water!"

"On it!" he quickly grabbed the water jugs and ran off after the rest of them. I took one last look at Kenny before running after the group.

Once I caught up, I spoke to Bonnie. "I'm gonna go ahead and open up the gate and tell Luke and Jane you're here!"

"Good idea Clem." she said looking back for any signs of walkers.

I ran up the stairs and opened the gate. Once I got to the gift shop, I was furious to see Jane and Luke sitting down on the job. Both had happy smiles on their face when I came up and Luke was talking. "…that's about as human as I've felt in a long time. I almost forgot what…" then he noticed me. "C-clementine! Clem…it's not…um…"

While Luke was trying to say some kind of excuse, Jane was adjusting her boot, angering me farther.

"**LUKE SKYWALKER AND JANICE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**" I yelled at them making both of them jump.

"Well…um…" beside him, Jane was smirking like a wild fox. B-I-T-C-H! BITCH!

"What the hell!?" Kenny said when he came in.

"What the fuck, Luke!?" Nick added as he came in with Sarah. "What happened to watching for walkers, dumbass?"

"Hey hold on a second. Just tell me what's goin' on!" said Luke obvious caught off guard by everyone pouring in.

"What's going on is you being reckless." snapped Nick and Kenny.

"I'M reckless?! You know, you two have got a lotta nerve!

"SHUT UP, LUKE!" I said pushing him aside angrily.

Suddenly Rebecca let out a scream of pain. "Oh shit…is she…"

"Yeah, now get the fuck outta here!" Kenny snapped.

"They're coming up the stairs!" yelled Sarah from the balcony.

"What?" Mike ran over too. "Oh shit!"

Bonnie, Mike, Luke, and Nick started shooting at them while I looked around. More and more were coming up and we needed to use something to prevent them from getting inside. There had to be something I could use to keep the door closed completely. I spotted the cannon. "Nick, help me move this!"

Nick came over and helped me to move the large weapon to the gate while the others moved to the side. Before we could block it, the deck gave away slowly and one of the long cords helping support it was starting to give away too and before long it broke. I managed to get away, but Sarah fell down and Jane managed to be caught by Luke.

"Sarah, hang on!" shouted Bonnie.

"Fuck! Hurry! I can't hold on!" said Luke.

"Help me!" shouted Sarah from below. Her bottom half had was covered by debris and she could not move herself. We had to help her! Nick jumped down and went straight for Sarah.

"Clem, come on!" urged Luke ignoring what his best friend was doing.

"Jane, help Nick save Sarah!" I said ignoring Luke.

"Are you crazy?!" She said looking down at her. "There's no way she's getting out of that! Pull me up! It's suicide! Just pull me up! Please Clementine!"

**"That wasn't a request. I was a fucking order!"** I growled pointing my gun at her face.

She sighed and let go of Luke's hand dropping down where Nick and Sarah were. Nick was desperately trying to remove a piece of wood from Sarah's leg while Jane seemed to be half-assing what she was doing. The walkers were getting very close and their time to get Sarah out was getting very short. Jane saw this and completely bailed and ran up the slope of the fallen wood. There was only one more thing to do now.

"I'm going in!" Before anyone could say anything, I quickly took out my hatchet and hurried down the building and killed the closest walkers with my weapons while Nick managed to get the other pieces of wood off of Sarah.

"Nick, I've got your back." I said to him. "We've gotta get Sarah out. Sarah, we're gonna protect you! Just breath and help Nick, can you do that? We're all counting on you!"

Sarah nodded and tried to lift off the wood at the same time as Nick was. Once she had gotten free, Nick picked her up and made his way up the slope with her. Bonnie and Mike came over and helped her up while I killed off a few walkers down below. Before I could go up next, my gun ran out of ammo and a walker, that I didn't see came up behind me and tried to bite me but thanks to my quick reflexes, he only got my sleeve, ripping it open. Once he had fallen, I brought my hatchet into his brain. Before I could climb, I found walkers blocking my way up to safety. I looked around for an opening and found one. I took off running towards the trees towards the museum from where we had gotten the water. I suspected the group would not be leaving for quite some time because of Rebecca and her baby.

Once I had gotten there, I quickly went inside and locked the door after dragging the walker out that we had left in there. I would be safe until morning came. Before I went to sleep, I looked down at my coat sleeve. The walker had bitten a good bite off of it, but it hadn't reached my arm because I moved too fast for it to have bitten me. If we ever found a sewing kit, I'd patch it up. I felt really good as I lay there. Nick and Sarah were bound to get laid now thanks to me. I was a bit disappointed that Luke got laid before Nick…speaking of Luke, I just loved how quickly he chose Jane over Sarah! I mean that was pretty fucked up! I should have known he liked the whore. Oh well…I'd deal with him later.

* * *

><p>While I was sleeping peacefully, I heard a voice. I sat up a little when it came closer. My gun was empty and my hatchet would not stand a chance against any sort of gun. I looked around for a hiding place and found none. Oh shit…before I could peek out, I heard Sarah's voice.<p>

"Clementine, are you here? It's me, Sarah!"

"SARAH!" I yelled loudly. She jumped and pointed her gun at the door and then looked relieved when she saw me come out

"I thought you were a walker." She looked relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm." I said shutting the office door behind me. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah…I-I'm fine…thank you for helping Nick save me."

"You don't sound too happy about it." I said quietly.

"No, really…I-I am! But…" she sighed. "Jane…"

"What did that bitch do to you, Bubbles?!" I said ready to kick some ass.

"Nothing…well she…she got mad when I said I was coming to look for you." Sarah frowned. "She said I was being an idiot for risking my life for you and making people always have to…babysit me…and…"

Sarah looked like she was going to cry. I touched her arm. When she had composed herself, she began again. "…she said you guys should have left me where I was because I was nothing but dead weight and a burden..."

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" I was so angry. "We should have left _her_ at Carver's place! She's so selfish! Wait until I get my hands on that piece of shit! I'll bust a cap in her bitchy ass and leave her for the damn walkers! CUNT!"

"Nick…he…stuck up for me…" Sarah turned a little red in the face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he told her off and said a bunch of nasty things to Jane about having…you know…with Luke and being a…a…"

"Bitch?"

"Yeah. Luke tried to take up for Jane and Nick pushed Luke and told him off and told him to stay out of it and then he slapped Jane so hard it knocked her down after she had said…stuff some really crude stuff. Then Bonnie got in between them and told them to settle down. Then I told Nick I was coming after you and he said he wasn't going to let me go alone, but I told him I sick back and let everyone else do all the work and left after he gave me his gun."

"WOW!" I said raising a brow. I think I like Nick a whole lot more now than Ken-ken…well not by much. "So you came alone."

"Yep." Sarah looked thoughtful a minute. "Clementine?"

"Yeah?"

"Does…does Nick like me?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Why? DO you like him back?" I smirked.

"Well…I…uh…maybe just a little…" she blushed. "He's always been so nice to me and even if he is a little dorky at times, he always helped me out when dad wasn't around…and…he's kind of cute…plus he seemed really upset when I was about to get eaten twice and quickly ran to help me without any hesitation…"

"He does!"

"Huh?"

"He really likes you Sarah. When we were escaping from Carver's, he was planning on telling you how he felt, but he was too scared of your dad. He really likes you Sarah. He'd probably take his own life for you if you asked him to."

"I guess I should have figured. He's always acted so different around me…"

**FLASHBACK**

**_Sarah was sitting up in her room reading when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."_**

**_It was Nick. "Hey, Sarah."_**

**_"Hey, Nick." she looked at him for a while. "Um…did you want something?"_**

**_"Hm? Oh n-no! I-I was just coming in to check on you!" _**

**_"Oh…well I'm fine thanks." she looked back down at her book._**

**_"So…uh…what are you reading?" He sat down on her bed. _**

**_"A book dad gave him. It's about…" as Sarah started explaining her book, Nick neared her face and was about to plant a kiss on her cheek when she looked up and found him extremely close to her face. "Could you back off please?"_**

**_"Oh shit! I-I'm sorry. I thought I saw some food on your face! Oh there it is!" Nick brushed his fingers across her cheek and then quickly got up. "I'll see you later, Sarah."_**

**_"Weirdo…" she mumbled before reading again._**

**FLASHBACK 2**

**_Sarah was searching through her drawer looking for some more clothes, bras, and underwear to put on. Once she had her clothes out, she stripped herself down and was in the middle of taking her panties off when Nick walked in. "Hey Sarah, can we talk for a minute, I need to tell you something important…"_**

**_"AAAAAAAH!" the raven screamed covering up her chest._**

**_"OH SHIT!" Nick was frozen in place and staring at her._**

**_"GET OUTTA HERE, PERVERT!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him. Nick happily obeyed and ran out._**

**Flashback 3**

**_Sarah and Nick were doing the dishes together when their hands accidently touched. Nick turned bright red, but seemed to like the tiny bit of contact. Later that day, Nick had invited her to go fishing with him. Sarah was confused. "Why didn't you invite Pete or Luke?"_**

**_"I thought it would be fun with just the two of us!" said the raven blushing and looking nervous._**

**_"Okay, I'll tell my dad." Sarah ran off to find her father and came back to Nick. "Let's go!"_**

**_When the two got there, Nick showed Sarah how to hold her rod, turning bright red when Sarah smiled at him and thanked him. The two fished for an hour before something started tugging on Sarah's line. Nick ran over and helped her reel in the fish which was pretty big. The two ended up lying down on top on each other after the second fish hit Nick in the face. Sarah thought the whole trip was fun even though they caught one fish._**

**_"Let's do that again tomorrow!" Sarah said as they walked back. _**

**_"R-really?" Nick smiled._**

**_"Yeah and we can bring your uncle and Luke."_**

**_"Oh…" he said as his smile faltered a bit and he sounded disappointed. "I don't think tomorrow will be a good day. I just remembered that I'm supposed to be keeping watch."_**

**_"Oh…well maybe some other time."_**

* * *

><p>"Well now you can give him a chance!" I said happily. 'And get laid as well…'<p>

"Yeah…I think I will." she smiled happily.

Once we got back, we went up the back way. When we got to the gate, we saw Nick pacing back and forth on the deck. Sarah knocked and called to him. "Nick! We're back!"

"Sarah! Clementine!" He looked relieved and opened it up for us. "I was getting real close to coming to find you guys. Clem, you okay…you aren't bite are you?"

"My jacket is." I showed him my jacket sleeve. "I'm fine though. How is Rebecca and the baby?'

"Doing fine. She had a boy."

"Oh how cute. I wanna see him!" I walked off leaving behind Nick and Sarah. When I went in, I saw Ken-ken holding the baby. "Ken-ken!"

"Clementine! Are you okay?"

"Duh, Ken-ken!" I said showing him my arm. "All is good in the hood! See? No bite! The walker only got my jacket."

"Good…I thought for a minute…" he stopped himself.

"I know." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then hugged him very shyly. "I'm back now and everything is all cool."

"I'm glad you're alright." said Rebecca who looked really tired.

"We thought you got bit." said Bonnie who had sat up along with Mike and Luke.

"Heh…well you underestimated my bad ass skills mother fuckers." I smirked.

"Where'd you go?" asked Bonnie.

"I headed back to the museum and hid in that little office and Sarah found me." I said and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh I found this in there too. It's a coat. It'll keep you warm."

"Thank you, Clem." Rebecca said putting it on. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oooooh! C-could I?" I asked clapping my hands.

"Of course. You're family."

Kenny carefully handed me the baby and I smiled. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute! He doesn't even look like Carver! He looks like Alvin!"

"You think so?" I nodded. "Thank you Clem."

Suddenly he started crying. I rocked him in my arms. "There, there, little buddy. Clemmy's here. Shhh, shhh…that's a sweet boy."

He stopped crying and started cooing a little. "You're a natural." complimented Rebecca tiredly.

"Look at you. Like a big sister." said Kenny returning from looking outside. "Here, let me take him. You two should rest up. Especially you Rebecca."

"When is the last time you've slept Kenny?" said Rebecca.

"Oh about 2 years ago…I'll be fine. Besides, someone's gotta let mama get her beauty sleep." he sniffed the baby. "You never forget that smell."

I looked at Kenny as if he was crazy, but went on my way. Sarah had returned from talking with Nick and was heading back inside with the others. I looked around. Where was that bitch Jane? I went over to the other part where Nick was leaning against the stair railings.

"Hey Clem." said Nick whose face was red.

"Hey, Nicolas Cage." I smiled. "Soooo…what happened?"

"She said yes…" he smiled in a dreamy sort of way. "Shit…I never thought she would. I'm really happy she said yes."

"Me too…now for the next phrase."

"Next phrase?"

"Yep…you and Sarah gotta bang to make it official!"

"Everything isn't about sex."

"I know, but you two need a little loven."

"Give it some time, Clem. We'll get there." said Nick fiddling with his hat. "Best to sticking with kissing and holding hands…at least that's what she said."

"We'll see. So where's Jane?"

"Well…I'd better start it at the beginning…"

**FLASHBACK**

_**After Clementine had run off, Nick angrily looked at Jane and was about to say something when Bonnie pointed out that the zombies were coming up using the slope of wood. "We need to drop the deck!" said Luke.**_

_**"Drop the…"Mike didn't seem to believe this. **_

_**"We could probably hit that right there and knock that piece off!" said Bonnie pointing at the other cord's piece that held it to the building.**_

_**"Luke, let me borrow that machete of yours!" Luke tossed Nick his machete and he turned to Sarah. "Sarah climb on my shoulders and hit that right there."**_

_**"O-okay!" Sarah got on Nick's shoulders and swung at the cord until it broke off and fell.**_

_**By the time that was done, Rebecca had given birth to her baby. Once he was cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket, everyone took a look at him. He was a cute little guy in Nick's opinion and it made him smile a little.**_

_**"We'd better get to sleep now." said Kenny. "It's been a busy day." He looked around. "Where's Clementine?"**_

_**"She got bit." said Jane rather flatly.**_

_**"W-what?!" Kenny looked shocked. "How…"**_

_**"She went to save me and a walker attacked her." said Sarah in a small voice. **_

_**"No…no…" the bearded man shook his head. "This can't be happening…"**_

_**"Are you sure?" asked Luke. **_

_**"We all saw it Luke." said Bonnie. **_

_**"Oh fuck…" Luke looked at Kenny who was taking it really badly.**_

_**"I can't believe this…no…" he closed his eye and covered up his face.**_

_**"Kenny, I'm so sorry." said Rebecca giving him a look of pity.**_

_**"I'm really sorry, Kenny." said Sarah fiddling with the bottom of her coat. "I didn't mean for her to get bit. If it makes you feel better, I-I'll go look for her myself."**_

_**"What?" Nick said in a surprised tone. "Sarah, you can't be serious."**_

_**"Don't be such an idiot. You can't just go out and risk your life for someone who's bitten. Hell you're already an idiot for having people to always babysit you. You're nothing bu a fucking burden and dead weight, but for some reason Clem cares about you. You need to grow the hell up. Daddy's not here to hold your hand anymore. We should have left you with the walkers."**_

_**"You fucking bitch! You leave her the hell alone!" Nick jumped in. "Don't you dare say that shit to Sarah or anyone else, you fucking whore! It's bad enough that you went and fucked Luke, causing him not to look out for walkers and probably gave him every STD in the damn book, but you don't have to bring her dead father into this conversation. How would you feel if we brought up your sister…oh yeah…that's right…you willingly let her die because you're a stuck up bitch who only cares about herself. Clem should have shot you when she had the chance. It would have been one less problem to deal with!"**_

_**"Nick, calm down. Jane didn't…" Luke started to say as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.**_

_**The raven pushed him off. "Don't even touch me, you backstabbing asshole! Nobody gives two shits about what you have to say in this conversation. Just you talking is enough to make me wanna throw you down there."**_

_**"Oh, I get it. I bet the only reason you're acting like such a big man and such is a hero is because you wanna fuck the easiest thing in the room, isn't it?" This earned Jane a very hard slap across the face. Before things could get any uglier, Bonnie got in-between them.**_

_**"That's enough, both of you!" **_

_**"I'm fucking done with you people." the raven flipped off Luke who was about to say something before heading to the staircase. Jane shook her head and sat down at the edge of the deck. A few minutes later, Sarah approached Nick.**_

_**"Go. The. Fuck. Away."**_

_**"I-It's me!" **_

_**"Oh Sarah!" Nick looked relieved. "I'm really sorry about that back there."**_

_**"It's okay…" Sarah grabbed his hand. "Thank you…for everything…and for sticking up for me back there."**_

_**"No problem. I couldn't let that whore talk about you like that. You're a nice person, Sarah…you don't deserve that."**_

_**"Nick?"**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"I really want to go look for Clementine. Even if she is bit…I think someone should shoot her."**_

_**"Do you want me to come with you?"**_

_**"No…I feel like I have to do this on my own." **_

_**"Well okay then." Nick gave Sarah his gun. "If you're not back by an hour, I'll come look for you, okay?"**_

_**Sarah nodded. "Thank you, Nick."**_

_**After she headed off, Luke spoke. "You really shouldn't have done that."**_

_**"Done what?"**_

_**"Gave her permission to go look for Clem and alone at that." Luke said glaring at his best friend. **_

_**"Well you sure as hell didn't seem to care about her when she fell so why care about her now?" he snapped. "Sarah is capable of more than people give her credit for, Luke."**_

_**"I didn't say…"**_

_**"Don't you have a whore to get back to?"**_

_**"You know what, Nick, fuck you."**_

_**"Not anymore. You have a whore now." After Nick said this, Luke walked off. A while later, Nick started worrying. What if Sarah got bit or Clem bit Sarah? He wanted to go look for them, but he knew he had to trust Sarah. She had to do it on her own. 'I'll just go outside and look around for them. Maybe I can spot them from up here!' **_

_**Before he could, he heard footsteps. He turned slightly and saw Jane. As much as he wanted to beat the hell out of her, he decided that she wasn't worth it. She walked on past him without so much as a word and kept on going. When she had reached the bottom, she looked up at him and he flipped her off. Jane made the same gesture and walked on off. She was finally gone. Good riddance. The thought of her being gone made him laugh. Looks like she hit it and quit it with Luke.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"So she's gone…HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I laughed evilly. "She tapped that ass and left!"<p>

"Heheh…I know." Nick smirked. "Well I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"'kay. Rest easy, Nick." I said watching him walk off. I stayed there for a while until I heard Luke.

"Hey, Clem. I thought you'd be sleeping. You okay?"

"Never been better."

"I'm glad you're not bit. You know, the temperature's dropping and we're low on food. I think we've gotta stay put for a while for Rebecca and the baby. I was thinking that when the sun is up a little more, Jane and I should go explore and see if we can find…"

I tried not to bust a gut over what he said. He frowned. "What?"

"THAT BITCH IS GONE! G-O-N-E!" I laughed.

"What? When?"

"Are you serious? She didn't say anything to me about leaving! What the fuck?!" he punched something and swore.

"Hey, keep it down!" said Kenny.

"I'm sorry…Jane…she's gone."

"Really? I really don't fucking care. That's really fucking childish!"

"Childish? Kenny, you know what, lay off!"

"No! You put our lives and his baby's life at risk so you Two could roll around like fucking teenagers!"

"Look I made a mistake, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!"

"Luke, Jane only wanted your ass for one day and no more than that, now quite arguing with Kenny, you dick." I said crossing my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I fucked up, but y'know what? Jane made an offer and I needed it okay? I mean look around you, okay? Everything is **shit**, so excuse me for wanting to enjoy **one moment** of something else!"

"So you were willing to put your friends in danger for some girl? I guess I should have expected this **FROM A JACK ASS WHO WANTED TO COVER UP FOR MURDER, ALMOST LET A GIRL DIE, AND IS THE REASON WHY KENNY GOT HIS EYE TAKEN FROM HIM BY _YOUR _SELFISH ACTIONS!**"

"Kenny, where's my baby?" I heard Rebecca say.

"Everything alright out here?" asked Mike.

"Everything is fine." lied Luke as he headed inside.

"That's a damn lie, you fool!" I walked after him.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here." said Kenny as he too came inside. "We gotta push on."

"There's a town across the river." I suggested. "We could head there."

"It could be a good stop on the way."

"Kenny!" said Rebecca. Kenny apologized and handed her the baby.

"Clem's right." said Bonnie. "That town could be full of supplies and it's not far."

"Whole lot better than here. Looks like it's our best chance. We need to get on the road. We leave at first light."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke. "Rebecca needs rest. A few days at the least!"

"Shut up Luke. I say we leave in the morning." I said.

"Rebecca isn't in any condition to travel."

"And you're not in any condition to make any decisions!"

"I'll be fine. If there's any chance there's food, we have to risk it." said Rebecca as she coughed a little.

"Fine…if that's what you want."

"We should all get some sleep." suggested Mike. "It's been a long day."

Then for some reason Luke glared at Kenny and me before we all lay down. I knew I made the right decision and I wasn't going to let someone like Luke ruin it either.


	12. Team Clem vs Harry and the Russians

I had a good chunk of this chapter done but NOOO! My computer shut down before I could save it. Here's more!

WARNING: No explicit material in this chapter, but there might be in another one. I don't know. We'll see.

* * *

><p>"…and that's how I learned what a Cleveland steamer was." I said finishing my story.<p>

"That's really gross." Sarah made a face. "Why would anyone do that?"

"It just turns some people on." said Nick and I at the same time.

"W-we're not gonna do that...are we?" she looked disturbed and had a look on her face as if to dare him to say yes.

"Of course not baby." Nick kissed her forehead.

"Good…" Sarah sounded relieved. "We can do other stuff though if you want."

"Heh…" I smiled a little. "Like fu-…"

Nick covered up my mouth, knowing exactly what I was going to say. His girlfriend looked a little confused, but decided to let it go. Suddenly Rebecca stumbled a little ahead and Bonnie caught her. "You alright?"

"She's exhausted. We all are!" said Luke glaring a Kenny. Nick and I looked at each other.

"I can keep going." Rebecca said weakly. She was going to turn. I could feel it in my bones. From the looks of it, the baby had weakened her and left her barely alive. Looking at it either way, whether we had stayed or not, Rebecca was probably gonna die. I saw Bonnie give Luke a look that I was sure meant that she was very worried and she was not going to make it.

We continued on in silence for a while until Skywalker spoke. "We should have stayed until she was in better shape."

"She wasn't gonna get better back there." said the master of the beards making a good point. "We gotta find food and get her someplace warm."

"This look like someplace warm to you?! We could still turn back."

As Kenny and Luke argued, I whispered to Nick. "Yo Nick, you got an extra gun I could use?"

"Yeah…why?"

I looked at Rebecca who was walking in front of us and then looked back at him. He hesitated for a minute, but handed it over. I wasn't going to shoot her now, but when she turned, I'd do it. Up ahead, Kenny was pushing everyone forward while Luke angrily told him that he never listens to anyone.

"Shut up, Luke. We have to keep going. Otherwise we may as well stop and let Rebecca drop dead." I said rolling my eyes as I walked up beside him.

"Of course you would agree with him." Luke said bitterly. "Anyway, Rebecca's right behind us. She can hear you."

"Don't make me…" Behind us, Rebecca fall down and her son let out a loud cry.

"Over here. There's a place for you to sit." said Mike gesturing towards a large tire.

"Rebecca, let me take the baby." said Kenny.

"He's okay." said Rebecca sitting down. "I've got him."

"No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch him."

"Back off, Kenny." said Luke as Rebecca rocked her baby. "She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?"

"I ain't bein' weird about it!"

"Yeah. You kind of have been and not just now." he said referring to when Kenny was sniffing the baby.

"He's had a baby before. He knows what he's doing." I spoke up.

"So? He still doesn't have to be all weird about him. It's not his baby."

"Well at least he cares about the baby unlike some bozo who would rather mess around with some hussy than…"

"Are you ever gonna let that go?!"

"Not as long as I'm alive, fucker!"

"Hello?!" We all turned around to some figure who was coming our way. I frowned. Who was that…oh! Arvo!

"Arvo!"

"Arvo?" Bonnie looked confused.

"Jane and I met him up on the observation deck." I explained.

"You know this son of a bitch? What does he want?"

"He doesn't look like much." said Bonnie obviously noticing his limping.

"That ain't the point."

"I don't know what the hell he wants." I said shrugging. "He has a sick sister though. They might wanna f-I mean, they might want some help."

"Hello." Arvo said as he approached us. "You're Clementine, yes?"

"Hey, Harry…uh Arvo."

"These are your friends?"

"Yes and no. If you mean am I with them, then yes."

"Maybe you can help me now. All of you can."

"What do you need?" asked Bonnie

"I need…things…for…bandages. I need bandages."

"Are you hurt?" asked Bonnie.

"No. he confessed before some people started coming out of the bushes and some lady (who I was guessing was his sister) stood beside Harry Potter. "These are my friends. We stay hidden for safety, but you we know. You're Clementine."

His sister said something and then Harry said something back. One of the guys with some sick ass tattoos in the bushes laughed and then said something. Harry and one of his group members started talking about something, but I don't think anyone understood.

"What did your friend say?" I asked.

"I told them that you are the ones who robbed me." Harry informed me. "They think it's funny that you're just a little girl."

"Robbed?" Kenny looked at me.

"They want you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your things."

"Listen here, asshole!" I growled. "I didn't take your shit! Jane's the one who took your damn gun, not me. If you wanna get revenge, fine, kill her. I couldn't care less. We didn't do anything!"

"Jane…" Arvo looked around. "Where is she?"

The bald guy spoke once more to Harry for a moment until I spoke up. "That bitch gave Luke…" Here I pointed at Luke. "…every STD in the book and then made like a banana and split. That means she fucked Luke and left."

"It's a trap! I know it!"

Suddenly everyone pointed a gun at each other. "Hey! Stop! We have a baby with us!"

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo looked over in Rebecca's direction from where the tiny boy was crying.

His friend and Arvo spoke back and forth at each other while everyone started arguing and yelling. I suddenly saw something I didn't like to see. Rebecca was slumping over her baby and then stopped moving. I could clearly see when she had died when all of a sudden, she started moving and groaning. Oh crap! She had turned! I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the woman I wanted to shoot ever since I saw her. I was only nice to her because I promised Alvin, but now she was all mine!

"See ya, mother fucker!" I muttered under my breath as I shot her right in the head.

Before I knew it, everyone was shooting at each other and I had ducked down to avoid getting shot. Mike had gotten shot in the arm, Kenny was shooting from behind a tree, and Luke, Sarah, and Nick were behind a wall. Arvo was pressing down on his sister's chest. She had probably been hurt. I looked around where was the baby? Suddenly I heard crying and saw him on the ground whining. I gasped and wiggled on over until a bullet whizzed past me.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luke shouted over to me as if I was crazy. "GET OVER HERE!"

I ignored him and sprinted for the baby. If it was anyone else, I would have left them, but not him. I had to protect him. Once I got over to safety. Luke was shocked. "Holy shit. I didn't even see him out there."

"He was crying pretty loudly dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"We've gotta do something. We can't just sit here and wait until they run outta ammo."

I didn't say a word and instead palm faced. Was he serious? If they ran out of ammo or if one of them did, it'd be easy to take them out!

"If I can just get over to your side, I could get an angle on this guy." said Luke. "Cover me alright?"

"If you say so, Skywalker." I pointed the gun over the wall, carefully not to accidently shoot Kenny, and fired once. The man ducked down and Luke slowly came over, but was shot in the leg.

"LUKE, NO!" shouted Bonnie.

"LUKE, YES!" I burst out laughing.

The bald guy was just about to shoot Luke, but Kenny killed him. Meanwhile, I laughed at Luke. "AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT SHOT! AAAAAAAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Clem, that's not funny!" He glared at me. "Shit it hurts like hell! I think it went straight through!"

"That's what you get for coming this way, dumb ass." said Nick.

I took a chance and peeked over the wall and saw Kenny pressing a gun to Arvo's head. "YOU GET OUT HERE OR I PUT A BULLET IN THIS KID'S HEAD!"

"KILL HIM!" I shouted.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Arvo tried resisting. "Quit fightin' me boy! You think I'm bluffing? GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly Arvo's sister started twitching on the ground while growling and was crawling over to me. I pulled out my gun and finished her off. He broke away from Kenny and ran for his sister. "Natasha! Natasha!" he looked up at me and sent me a dirty look.

Suddenly the gunshots ended and I looked up. It was Jane! Wait…what?! WHAT WAS THE WHORE DOING BACK!? She seemed pretty shocked at what she just did to the last guy and I really don't know why.

"It's safe to come out now." said Kenny.

"Son of a bitch…what is she doing back?" said Nick.

"I don't know…food maybe?" I shrugged just as confused as him.

"Maybe she caught some more STDs came back to give 'em to Luke." joked Nick.

"Heh. Yeah." I gave the baby to Bonnie and went over to Jane as she was putting her knife back into her knife pocket.

"Man…that was, uh…that was intense." said Luke as if that were necessary.

"I thought that was it." confessed Mike.

"It was for these assholes." said Kenny sounding tired.

"I didn't know this man." said Jane looking sadly at the man she had stabbed. "I've never killed someone that didn't wrong me in some way…that didn't deserve it…I tried pretending it was a walker, but it's different. "

"Hmph." I said shaking my head thinking of her sister, but let it go. She'd deny it if I said so. "He deserved it. He was trying to kill us."

"Yeah, that's why I did it…but it felt wrong…"

"It felt wrong…that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" I shook my head and walked away.

* * *

><p>All the others were staring at Rebecca's corpse while Luke threw Jane a nasty look for a few seconds. Mike spoke up. "How did this happen?"<p>

"She turned…just like that." said Luke. "She just lost too much blood."

"Clem, you did the right thing to protect the baby." said Bonnie.

"She was always really nice to me." said Sarah. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Me too." said Nick placing an arm around Sarah.

"Don't worry, Becca…we'll take care of your boy…you rest away."

"Rebecca was a nasty ass two-timing ho, but she…she was still a two-timing nasty ho." I couldn't find anything else to say. "Rest in piece, Nasty Ho."

"Clementine!" Bonnie, Mike, and Luke said in unison.

"What?!"

"Do you really have to ruin the mood every time!?" said Luke scowling.

"Fuck yeah! She was a nasty ho after all."

"You're a real piece of…"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kenny shouted before beating on Harry Potter.

"Hey, hey!" Bonnie shouted at him before handing the baby to me.

Mike intervened and pushed Kenny off him before he and Luke stood in front of him. "It's over man. He ain't a threat to us!"

"OF COURSE HE IS, NOW MOVE!" Kenny pulled out his gun.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing the same thing this asshole tried to do to us!"

"Mike and Skywalker…MOVE OUT THE DAMN WAY!" I shouted.

"What?! No!" said Mike.

"Please!" said Harry with tears in his eyes. "There is house, food…please. Please, I can take you!"

"BULLSHIT!" Kenny and I shouted.

"No, no! Is true! We have place. Not far. Food!"

"See? He wants to help!" said Luke.

"He's just trying to save his own skin!" said Nick frowning. "For all we know, he could have _**more **_people there!"

"Nick's right. We can't trust this mother fucker!" I said glaring at Harry. "Why would he help?!"

"Please! I don't want more people dead!" said Arvo crying.

"Then close your eyes and I'll make it quick!" Kenny said ready to kill him. If he killed Luke and/or Mike in the process, GOOD.

"If he's telling the truth, it could save all of us!" said Bonnie.

"And if he's lying, we could be killed." I said.

"It's worth the risk to check this place out." said Jane. "Trust him, don't trust him, it doesn't matter. We should go anyway. We just need to be careful. It can't be far from here."

"**_You_** stay outta this! **_You're_** the reason why these fuckers came after us in the first place." said Kenny making a good point.

"Don't try and pin this on me!"

"Lay off her Kenny." said Luke unsurprisingly. "She just saved us."

"It **_is_** her fault!" said Nick. "If she hadn't robbed and threatened him, he wouldn't have come after us and we wouldn't have nearly died. Don't stick up for her just because she fucked you."

"Yeah, Luke. Shut the fuck up and don't stick up for your girlfriend." I said glaring at him.

"If there are supplies, we need them. We ain't gonna last much longer without more food. Think of the baby!" said Bonnie. "We've got to take a chance!"

"Unless someone's got a better plan…" said Jane.

"Fine." the master of the beards put down his gun. "We got something to tie this shitbird up with?"

"Yes." Bonnie tied up Arvo and soon after we were on our way despite some protest from Nick and I. What if more people were there and we got killed or someone got hurt? Then if there were any survivors, they would know they messed up big time.

* * *

><p>"So…you weren't really bit at all, were you?" said Jane trying to strike up conversation as we walked.<p>

"Nope. Not at all."

"You know, you were pretty crazy for risking your own life like that." I noticed her looking at my torn sleeve.

"What can I say? I'm a tough kid. Like I've said before, I'll try my best and protect those I care about unlike some people."

"Look I know you're probably pissed I left your friends…"

"Not really." I mumbled, but she ignored me.

"...when I heard those gunshots…I…I knew it was a mistake. If it helps, the thing I'd normally do is walk away for good (Here I groaned remembering what she said about her sister), but I didn't…despite what my instincts were telling me and everything I've seen."

"How do I know you won't leave again?" I asked. We didn't need Jane at all, but if it ever got to a point where cannibalism was necessary, Jane was the first one on my list.

"Believe it or not I wanna try and make this work. All I can do is promise I won't abandon you again, which to be fair, I've never done before…even though I should have a few times now."

"Heh…that's funny." I smirked at what she just said. The bitch was one big liar.

"You don't have to point the gun at him the whole time!" said Mike.

"He ain't goin' nowhere, Kenny. No need to get your arm all sore." said Bonnie.

"I'm worried about Kenny." said Jane. "He's in a dark place. We've gotta keep an eye on him.

"Phfft! You should have seen him when his kid was bitten." I said in dismissal. "Compared to that, he's tame!"

"He's the only one he trusts…that he really trusts. That means you're the one who's gotta pull him back."

"NO WAY!" I said shaking my head. "He'll fucking kill me! I'm not doing that!"

I remember when Lee told me that Kenny went ballistic on him when he had tried to get him to stop the train. What if he tried to fuck me up too!? We walked on for a little while before Luke's weak ass legs gave out.

"Wait up!" said Bonnie to Kenny. "We need to stop."

"No, no! I'm fine!" said Luke. "I just need a second. I put more weight on it than I should have."

Nick snickered while Sarah looked a little concerned. Luke glared at him. Kenny, meanwhile told Arvo to stop, but he kept on going. The bearded master frowned and pushed him down. "When I tell you something, you fuckin' listen, you understand?!"

"Kenny, there's no need for that!" said Mike after helping Luke sit down.

"He deserves it." I said glaring at Harry Potter.

"He deserves to be treated like a human being!" Mike shook his head. "I'm gonna have a word with him. He doesn't have to treat that kid like that. He's been through enough without Kenny beating on him. You alright here?"

"Yeah, yeah." Go on and talk to him. I've got Clem, Nick, and Sarah if I need anything." said Bonnie. "Clem, can I see the baby for a minute?"

"Why?" I held him out of her reach.

"To give to Mike."

"Why?" I glared at her.

"Just so Kenny doesn't try anything."

"So you're using a baby as a shield. That's fucking low." said Nick making a good point.

"Not as a shield!"

"Fine, here." I handed Mike the baby. "However if anything happens to the baby, ONE. EYE. OPEN!"

Bonnie knelt down beside Skywalker and spoke to him. "What is it with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked her as Nick and Sarah went off together.

"Every man I've known is always tryin' to let each other know how tough they are. Put 'em in their place. Bunch of dominant alpha male horse shit and it all ends the same way."

"Don't look at me. I ain't that guy!"

"Hahahahaha…bitch please, Luke." I giggled.

"She's right, Luke. You get into your fair share of pissin' matches too."

"You know, all men aren't like that. My friend Lee wasn't like that. He was a good man."

"Well I wish I had had a chance to meet him." said Luke.

"Me too... I wish he was here now…" I confessed. '…so he could have kicked your ass."

"I guess it took a woman to talk some sense into 'em. Looks like Jane broke it up." Luke observed Jane, Kenny, and Mike.

"More like her stink broke it up."

"Clem, please don't be like that." said Bonnie shaking her head. "We all stink."

"I don't." I pulled out some perfume. "I wear this all the damn time. You guys ain't getting any though."

"Where'd you get perfume from?" asked Bonnie. "It looks really expensive.

"I made it myself." I said placing it back into my bag. "I'm not telling you how to make it though. It's a secret recipe."

"How come I don't smell it now?"

"I'm wearing it underneath my jacket…plus I think it might have worn off. It only lasts a little while, but it keeps the stink off." I shrugged.

"I see. Clem, could you do me a favor and keep some pressure on Luke's leg?" asked Bonnie. "I'm gonna go fetch some bandages."

"Eeeew!" I looked down at Luke's leg. "It looks so gross! I'm not touching that."

"So you can cover yourself in walker guts, but not touch that?" she said looking amused.

"Well…I…um…Luke's leg is just crawling with STDs! What if I catch them too!?" I asked looking fearfully at his leg.

"You don't know that, Clem."

"You don't either, Bonnibel!" I growled.

"I'm right here!" said Luke annoyed.

"Fine. I'll use my sleeves. If I have something, I'll kill you." I used my jacket sleeves to cover up my hands and pressed down on Luke's leg.

"Hey, Bonnie…"

"Hm?" Bonnie turned and looked at Luke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" However Luke didn't say anything and looked away from her. Bonnie and I gave him a confused look before she left again.

"Shit! Ow!" He jumped in surprised when I accidently pressed down a little too hard on his wound.

"Oh suck it up, ya baby." I glared at him. "Jane's watching."

"Hahaha. Very funny." He sighed. Everything was silent for a while until… "How did we get here?"

"We walked, dumbass." I pointed out.

"I'm serious." He shaking his head. "I'm sittin' in the snow…leaned up against a tree with a bullet in my leg…but still alive…when so many of my friends are dead…for no good reason…and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Everyone we set out with is just gone…Pete, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos…I could have done more and that ain't for debate. I know it in my bones and I've gotta live with it."

"Yeah…too bad I don't care." I said shrugging.

"You're really heartless you know that." Luke frowned looking extremely annoyed now. "How can you sit there and say that?!"

"Carlos was an asshole and he was too overprotective of Sarah, Alvin…well Alvin was a bro. I liked him fine enough. The only problem he had was staying with that whore, Rebecca. Rebecca was a two-timing ho. Pete, now he was alright. I would have died it wasn't for him. Don't give me that look, Skywalker. You know good and well how I felt about everyone and how I am about people."

"That doesn't mean you have be such a…"

"What? Bitch?" I asked him angrily as I stuck a covered finger inside of his leg. "Say it! I DARE YOU!"

"AAAGH! Clem! Stop! That fucking hurts!" he yanked his foot away from my hands.

"What's going on over here?" Bonnie had come back.

"Luke's being a baby." I said crossing my arms. "You go ahead and wrap up the baby's leg while I go talk to Nick and Sarah."

"Where are they anyway?" Bonnie said looking around. "It's been a while since I've seen them."

"I think they went into the woods for something."

"What would they be doing in the woods for without saying anything?" Luke pondered.

"I think I know." I walked off towards where I saw them going.

"Don't wander off too far, Clem." warned Bonnie.

"I won't. Geez…" I walked around in the woods for 5 minutes, but saw no site of them. "Nicolas Cage! Sarah!"

No one answered and I began to worry a little. What if they died then…OH NO! That meant I wouldn't get to see them kiss or make little Nicks and Sarahs! "NICK! SARAH! NIIIIIICK! SAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Clem, stop yelling!" Jane had grabbed my arm and scared a fart out of me. "Did you just…?"

"Yes because you scared it out! You'd better be glad I didn't crap myself." I said fanning the air. "How did you find me?"

"You were yelling. Did you forget that little talk we had not too long ago?"

"No."

"So then why were you yelling?"

"Because I can." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I'm looking for Nick and Sarah if you didn't get my hint."

"I've heard." Jane crossed her arms. "Come on, Clem. Bonnie wants you to fix up Kenny's eye…oh and to stop making all that racket…that was from Luke."

"He's one to be talking." I mumbled remembering what Pete said. "Okay, I'll be back. Just one more minute."

"I'll look with you."

"NO!" I said loudly making Jane jump. "Uh…I mean, no Jane. We should go back now. They'll be fine. Come on."

"Ooookaaay then…" Jane said confused. Truth be told, I didn't want her to find Nick and Sarah getting it on. She'd probably laugh or something. Hell I'd do the same thing if it was her and Luke.

* * *

><p>That's all for now. This fanfic is just about done, but I still have a good bit to go. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
